Dollhouse
by A Girl Like You
Summary: When brother and sister with severed limbs are found on an abandoned road in the middle of the night, Fringe team is called to investigate the matter. Set between 1x11 Bound and 1x12 No Brainer. P/O
1. Miniature

**OLIVIA'S** cell phone rang loudly with the "Imperial March" tone and she jumped up in bed instantly alerted, drenched in sweat. It was still pitch dark outside and Olivia unwillingly shivered with cold as she was grabbing her mobile from her nightstand.

-Dunham.

-It's Broyles. I know you have had quite a week but a dire event has occurred that requires our immediate attention.

-OK. Where?-she inquired levelly.

-Pick up the others and meet me in thirty minutes in front of the Boston Medical Center. There's something you all need to see.

-Yes sir, I'm on my way, sir-Olivia hung up and started rubbing her tired eyes.

It was half past four in the morning. For the third night in the row, she had been having nightmares about the abduction. The spinal tap she had been given. The electrodes they put on her head... She knew now who they were. Well, at least one of them. But she still had no idea what they wanted from her. Was Mitchell Loeb really on her side all along? Olivia recalled the way she had shot his wife and her heart ached unpleasantly for a moment. _If they were both innocent... And I... Killed her..._

Deciding it was not the time to ponder on those thoughts, Olivia got dressed quickly, opting for black suit and a light blue shirt. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail next, and ran out of the apartment, mindful not to wake up Rach and Ella. Olivia was still getting accustomed to their presence at her place, since they came to visit only a week ago, but she was very glad they were staying with her. She hadn't seen her niece for years, and Rachel certainly needed all the support she could get after what had apparently happened with that bastard Greg.

Olivia stopped at Starbucks to buy her obligatory morning caffeine intake, black-one sugar, in order to clear her mind. Then she drove on to the hotel where Walter and Peter lived for the time being. She was both angry and nervous, seeing how Peter wasn't picking up the phone. Olivia hoped she would find both Bishop boys ready to collaborate, and in a good mood. She flashed a little smile recalling how Peter would always open the door to her without his shirt on when she came to their room this early in the morning. His drowsiness and his state of semi-undress amused Olivia more than she wanted to admit to herself.

**WHEN** she knocked on the door of the room 141, no one answered at first. Olivia could clearly hear raised voices coming from inside and she sighed, realizing father and son were having an argument.

_Not again. Oh, well, at least waking them up won't be a problem._

She knocked on the door again, harder, more insistent this time, and then Peter suddenly swung them wide open, fully dressed, with a furious expression on his face and the anger gleaming in his bloodshot eyes. He was massaging his temples, visibly tired.

-What idiot would bang on people's doors as if he wanted to bring them down at half past four in the morning... Oh-his expression softened a little after having seen Olivia standing in front of him. –It's you.

She simply nodded, looking at him expectantly, and Peter sighed deeply, rolling his eyes but eventually letting her come inside.

The room was a mess. Clothes were everywhere, and there was a distinct unpleasant smell coming from the direction of the bathroom. The room window was wide open and Olivia hugged herself subconsciously, shaking with cold.

-I called you four times-she said crossly.

Peter slapped himself across the forehead.

-Sorry. I left my cell phone in the jacket pocket. I must have forgotten the jacket in the car. I just… I had a lot on my mind, trust me.

-Where is Walter?

-He's in the bathroom. Apparently, before we went to bed, four hours ago, Walter had a sudden craving for beans. I told him to wait until tomorrow, and promised him he'd have beans for lunch, but to no avail. He became so difficult that I had to drive in his old car to the 24 hour Shaw's Supermarket, which is, by the way, on the other side of the town, just to buy him a damned bag of beans and some spices, at midnight!

Olivia shook her head and tried to say something but Peter had this on his mind for a while and he couldn't let her speak until it all came out.

-Now here comes the best part. The man eats the beans and then, decides to have a glass of warm milk afterwards. I tell him it's not a good idea, but he doesn't listen. OK. Whatever. Fine by me. We go to bed. Or… To sofa, in my case. An hour later, and Walter moans, tosses, turns… Then he starts farting, and the goddamn fifteen square meters room becomes a gas chamber. I opened the window hours ago and I swear you can still smell it.

-Okay, that's enough.

-No, listen to this. From one o' clock up till now, he has been in the bathroom for seven times already. Half an hour ago, the eight rolls of toilet paper we had bought yesterday were already gone. Just like that. So I went to the supermarket, again, to buy some more. I've only come back ten minutes ago. I'm tired, hungry, cold, and extremely pissed off. Now you are here which can only mean more bad news. Don't tell me. We were supposed to be somewhere, to see something, like an hour ago. And we're already late.

-No, actually…-Olivia looked at him with compassion and spoke softly. –Broyles told me we should be in front of Boston Medical Center around five a.m. So we still have time. Fifteen minutes, to be precise.

-So there is a new case.

-Yes, there is.

-Excellent-Peter retorted sardonically.

-And Walter needs to get out of the bathroom.

-I'll see what I can do.

Peter knocked hard on the bathroom door and yelled:

-Walter! Olivia is here. We gotta move! There's a new case for us to solve.

-A healthy digestive system is packed with billions of bacteria of several different species, some of which produce waste gases by metabolizing undigested food. Also in the digestive system are bacteria which absorb and metabolize these gases, and produce other types of waste. The balance of bacteria present in the digestive system has quite a profound influence on the amount of gas the body expels, and an upset in this balance often leads to excess. Both diet and digestive health play a role in determining the balance of bacteria in the gut-Walter could be heard from inside and Olivia stomped her foot in desperation. Peter tried to reason with his father.

-Stop rattling off about the gasses and get outta there now! This is urgent.

-Many people experience bloating and flatulence after eating dairy foods. People who are lactose-intolerant cannot easily digest milk sugar, which means that large quantities of lactose pass from the stomach into the colon. The bacteria there metabolize it and produce gas. For similar reasons, a diet that is high in fructose can cause the same issue for some people, and starchy foods, such as potatoes and corn, may cause a gassy stomach. Beans are one of the most common causes of intestinal gas. But some of the worst offenders are broccoli, Brussels sprouts, cauliflower, and cabbage. This excess occurs because dietary fiber is not digested in the stomach, instead passing into the colon, where much of it is metabolized by gas-producing bacteria.

-Oh for crying out loud! Walter, did you even acknowledge what I've just said?

-I was listening to you, son. But I have such a terrible tummy ache that reciting this actually helps me alleviate the pain.

-Glad to hear it. Just for the record, don't you think maybe you should have recited that before you ate your midnight meal of beans and drank milk afterwards? That might have reminded you not to do such thing. Now, get up. It's time to go!

-Don't you see what I am doing here? I am sitting on a crapper, Peter. I am about to unload my intestinal burden.

-Very nice of you to inform us, Walter. While we're here, is there anything else you'd like to share with Olivia and me?

-Agent Dunham is here? Why didn't you tell me so, boy?

-I'm pretty sure I did.

-I can't go while you two are standing in front of the door listening to me.

Peter sighed exasperatedly and swore incredulously, while Olivia tried a different, gentler approach.

-Walter… We really need you to come out.

-Well move away from the damned door then, will you? Let me do my business first.

They eventually obeyed and went to sit together on the sofa in an uncomfortable silence for about five minutes, waiting for Walter to emerge from the bathroom. Finally, the sound of a flushing toilet was heard and he appeared, humming an "It's a jolly holiday" tune from "Mary Poppins" cartoon.

-It was about time-Peter snapped at him. –Let's move.

-Oh, but what if I have to go again?

-I'll buy you a diaper.

**BROYLES **nodded contently having seen the trio emerging from the car.

-Twenty five minutes. Nicely done.

-We got here as fast as we could.

-What is that smell?-Broyles inquired suspiciously, wrinkling his nose. Olivia fidgeted uncomfortably, looking everywhere but in her boss's eyes.

-I have eaten…-Walter started explaining but his son quite literally put his hand across his mouth.

-Let's just… Focus on the case, shall we?-Peter smiled amicably.

-What do we have?-Olivia got down to business.

-I must inform you that what you are about to see is strictly confidential. The medical staff was warned as well not to divulge any information.

-Of course, sir. It goes without saying.

-Okay, listen to this. Brother and sister, Paul and Mary Green, in their thirties, were found around three o'clock this morning on a derelict road outside of Boston. Their parents reported them missing four days ago. Their car was found abandoned within the twenty mile radius. His right leg and her left arm were severed with a surgical precision. When stumbled upon, these two young people were both alive. Unfortunately, Paul Green bled out on his way to hospital and passed away. His sister, Mary, still lives. For now. She is in the convalescence room at the moment, stressed out and under a severe duress. Her mother is in there with her. The father is in the morgue identifying the son's body. Doctors say her condition is stable for now, but it is not yet certain whether she will survive. I want you to question her cautiously about what exactly had transpired during the four days they were gone. We have a reason to suspect these people were abducted.

-Okay-Peter started warily, interrupting Broyles. –It's five a.m.; I haven't slept all night so I'm a little foggy. I apologize in advance if my comment seems untoward. But… How exactly is this Fringe case? Fine, two people were abducted. I get it. Their limbs were severed. So? Nothing else happened. When little guy… What was his name… Ben Stockton? When he was taken three months ago, his father was hypnotized in a weird way, with flashing combination of green and red lights. That's why we were called to investigate. But this… No offense, but I simply don't see anything special about this kidnapping. Shouldn't this case actually be passed on to the police, for example, I dunno?

-Oh, they only had their arm and leg cut off by someone, and a man died, no big deal-Olivia shouted at him without being able to control herself.

She recalled some of the abduction cases she worked on with John, before she even formed a part of Fringe division. Every human life mattered to her a lot, and sometimes Olivia would wonder how many people serial killers and abductors murdered, how Charlie was doing and if he was making progress on those unfinished cases. Occasionally, she would miss her old job and wonder whether some of those assassins would have been captured faster if she still had been doing it instead getting caught up with the pattern and the strange happenings related to it.

-Dunham-Peter raised his hands to calm her down. –Fine, I get it. You're still a bit sensitive because you yourself were bound and kidnapped last week, but you've got to admit I have a point here.

-For the record, Bishop, I wasn't thinking about myself at all-she snapped back at him. –If you are incredibly self-centered, don't make suppositions that other people are like that as well.

-Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine on this particular morning?-Peter growled at her sarcastically.

They ultimately faced each other, with murderous glitters in their eyes, ready to continue their argument. Walter just stood there helplessly, watching them, confused.

-Enough bickering, you two-Broyles interrupted the unpleasant scene. –There's work to be done.

-You still haven't answered my question-Peter replied coolly, shoving his hands in his pockets and earning himself a furious glare from Olivia who muttered _unbelievable _under her breath.

Broyles stared at him long and hard for several seconds but he nodded, eventually.

-I was going to continue anyway, Mr. Bishop, and I would have done so, if you hadn't actually interrupted me rather rudely.

_Peter at least has the decency to look guilty_, Olivia thought, fuming. _The nerve of the man. He behaves as if he knows everything in this world._

-Prior to the abduction, Paul Green was 6 feet and 6 inches tall. His sister, Mary, was 6 feet tall. When they were found, Paul was 3 feet and 3 inches tall, while she was only 3 feet tall. The police was able to identify them based on their ID cards they had on themselves, and, of course, Mary Green confirmed her and her brother's identity as well.

-What?-both Peter and Olivia exclaimed at the same time and then looked at each other uncomfortably.

-Wait a sec…-Peter inquired, flabbergasted. –Are you actually suggesting that these people were found twice shorter than they were before they were taken?

-How is that even possible?-Olivia asked, surprised as much as Peter was. –It doesn't make any sense…

-That's what we need to find out. And that is why we are here-Broyles gave a last long look in Peter's direction and he squirmed repentantly under that penetrative, scrutinizing gaze. -I need Mr. Walter Bishop with the two of you in the interrogation room, to visit the young woman personally and to see what he can make of her misfortune.

Walter nodded and added:

-I am also going to require her brother's body to be transported to my lab for the further study.

-Of course, Mr. Bishop. I will have to ask for the father's consent, but he will probably grant it to me, seeing how the information you obtain from their sons' corpse might help you to reverse their daughter's current condition-said Broyles.

-Let's go inside-he finished, motioning towards Peter and Olivia who stood stock-still next to one another, each immersed in their own thoughts, with puzzled looks on their faces.

-Son?-Walter whispered feebly, timidly.

-Yes, Walter, what is it?

-The diaper you promised you'd buy me… Now it would be a really good time to do it.


	2. Tom Thumb and Thumbelina

**OLIVIA **had to fight the urge to gasp when she and the two Bishops entered Mary Green's convalescence room.

The light inside was dim, so Olivia could barely discern the woman's tiny, mutilated body, but what she saw was enough for tears to appear in her eyes.

Her left arm was gone. Nothing but a bloodied bandaged stump remained. Her face was pale. Her stare, vacant and void of any emotions made her look zombified. Mary Green wasn't speaking at all. But the most terrifying thing about her was her size. She was merely three feet tall, which was less than a meter, as a toddler or a two year old child at best. Still she looked the unchanged, her head, her limbs, her body appeared completely the same, just… Twice smaller than she should be.

Mary's mother, an elderly lady in her seventies, was bent over her, sobbing loudly.

Peter winced at the sight as well, looking absolutely mortified. The first association he had was, strangely, the one about the fairy tale Thumbelina.

He was used to seeing dead bodies every day in the lab. Dissecting them, cutting them open... So he had learned to distance himself. Peter tried never to think about what the person's name was, where he or she was from, and if they had family who mourned them. This was maybe the first time he _had_ to think like that. The state Mary Green was in... Was forcing such thoughts upon him. She was a very much alive, and visibly tortured human being. Peter felt his bile rise in his throat.

Walter, on the other hand, beamed, approaching her as if the woman were a marvelous phenomenon.

-This is remarkable! This... She is amazing. I must admit I am very jealous that someone was actually able to diminish her cells, her living tissue, and to shrink her body completely in such a way… I remember Belly and I used to work on the similar project but we never quite managed to perfect it…-he rambled on without being aware of the change of mood around him that his words caused.

Mary's mother stared at him incredulously and with an indescribable fury. Olivia seemed astonished and truly upset. Peter had scarcely seen Olivia like that before and he felt weirdly guilty, as if he were the one who had something to do with his father gaffe. He knew he needed to stop the awkward situation from developing any further and he quickly gave the old lady his most charming and apologetic smile.

-I'm sorry about my father… He's sometimes… I'll be back-he decidedly pushed Walter out the door and into the hallway. Olivia managed a weak "thank you" nod in Peter's direction. She was sincerely grateful for the way he had handled the incident.

-Walter, what the hell was that?

-I was just admiring her from the scientific perspective, Peter, there's no need to shout-mad scientist muttered sadly.

-She's been through a lot. I'm pretty sure she could do without someone like you, someone who creepily reminds her of the state she's in right now. Do you understand that?

-I do-Walter nodded, looking down at his feet.

-Good. I'm glad we got this cleared up. Now. We don't really need you in the "interrogation room", because you're a lab rat and that's what you do best. Why don't I take you down to the morgue? Broyles just texted me. He decided to meet with Mr. Charles Green and personally ask for the body of his son to be taken to the lab, instead of calling him. I think you should be there as well in case the man needs some convincing. Let's go.

-Very well, son-Walter assented absentmindedly, letting Peter's firm hands take him away towards the elevator.

**PHILLIP **Broyles sighed in desperation, gazing in the determined face of the tall gray-haired man.

-Mr. Green…-he started again in his deep voice.

-I am sorry. My final answer is no-the old, broken man replied resolutely.

-But don't you understand…

-No, you are the one who doesn't understand. My children were taken away by some psycho, experimented on, made smaller! Haven't you seen how he looks like now? And he was a basketball player… Two meters tall. It was supposed to be his birthday next week-he abruptly stopped speaking as his voice broke. Charles Green tore his gaze away from Broyles's and started staring at his son's diminished cadaver.

-Their bodies were savaged. Now you're telling me you want my son's corpse to be deported to some sort of scientific laboratory? What for, might I ask? To cut him open, to study him as if he were some kind of freak? My son deserves a decent funeral. I lost a child to a dismembering maniac, god damn it! Do you want to give his remains to someone who will tear him apart even more? My wife and I couldn't bear it. It would break our hearts. Just let him rest in peace. That is all we ask.

Peter and Walter appeared at the door at that precise moment.

_Thankfully, Walter hasn't run happily to the Paul Green's corpse as if it were his new favorite toy and started to joyfully chat about how awe-inspiring it is to see something like that_-Peter thought. _Maybe he's finally learning the meaning of the word "tactful"._

-Mr. Green, let me introduce you to our team's leading two scientists: Mr. Walter Bishop and his son, Mr. Peter Bishop.

Three men shook each other's hands briefly and courteously. Both Peter and Walter whispered their condolences to a grieved father which he accepted with an annoyed nod.

-So you are the butchers?-Charles Green inquired quietly, bitterly.

Peter found himself affronted.

-Now just a moment, Mr. Green-he raised his palm in the air. –I consider myself a fairly intelligent guy but I'm afraid I'm not quite following you here. There is no need for offenses.

-Think what you will. I'm not letting you lay a hand on my son. I want… To remember him like he was… Before this… Before this happened to him. I've barely accepted his death as it is. Now you're asking me to approve...-his voice faded away as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Walter approached him and patted him clumsily on the shoulder.

-Mr. Green.

The man looked up.

-I know what it's like…-Walter swallowed. –To lose a child.

_Oh, not this again_-Peter thought exasperatedly. _Now he's gonna ramble on about how he lost me because of the lab accident and how he hadn't seen me for seventeen years_. He was just about to tell Walter to wait outside when he noticed that the two men actually connected and he let things flow, warily keeping eyes on his father and ready to intervene if the need be. Broyles was silent as well, listening to their interaction intently.

-Oh, you are never quite the same… After that. But…You learn to live with it and it gets better with time. I know you don't believe it now but… It really does.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room and then Broyles's raspy voice was heard moments later.

-Do you love your daughter, Mr. Green?

-How can you even ask me such a thing?

Peter was the one to speak next.

-Look… Mr. Green. I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot here. I just wanted to say that… You should be aware that examining your son would actually help us understand the condition you daughter is in at the moment. Heck, maybe it's even reversible. We don't know that yet.

Charles Green jerked his head upwards.

-You think there might be hope for Mary? That... She might go back as she used to be?

-Firstly, need to inspect your son's body-Walter said in a firm reassuring tone, going into a full scientific mode. –To understand what happened to him, what happened to her… In order to be able to help your daughter.

The man sighed resignedly and Peter jumped in the conversation.

-Sometimes it's enough to merely take a tissue sample, you know. Maybe we won't need to…

-I've heard enough-muttered Mr. Green. –I… I'll allow it. If it'll help my Mary. You can do it.

He stormed out of the morgue covering his face. Peter swallowed feeling plainly sorry for the man.

-Good job, you two-Broyles stated matter-of-factly. –Let me drive you to the lab, Mr. Bishop-he motioned towards Walter.

-What about me?-Peter was puzzled.

-You should join Agent Dunham in the convalescence room and see how she's doing. Help her question Clara Green, Mary Green's mother, and find out everything she can about the kidnapping. After all, two heads work better than one.

-I understand-Peter nodded. –See you in a bit, Walter-he waved at his father and left.

**CLARA **Green stared sternly at Olivia's heart shaped face and unwavering light green gaze.

-I want you to leave this room right now.

-Mrs. Green-Olivia whispered tenderly, with comprehension.

-Didn't you hear me? Leave us be, for God's sake! We are misfortunate enough as it is. No more interrogation.

-I am very sorry for your loss.

-"Sorry" doesn't help. "Sorry" doesn't make things as they used to be.

-I know-Olivia said. –But I need to ask you some questions. What has befallen your children… It might occur again. To other people. And we are here to stop that. To stop the person who did this.

-Where were you when it happened to her? To Paul?-the woman screamed.

Olivia bit her lower lip and tried to ignore that angry cry. She understood this woman.

-What can you tell me about the night of their disappearance? What do you remember?

Mrs. Green closed her eyes and started speaking incredibly fast. Strangely enough, she found it easier to bear the situation, now that she could let the words that pained her flow freely.

-It was four days ago. Paul got a new job… Mary and he went to celebrate it with dinner at their best friend's house. They were very close, you see….

-I'm gonna need a name.

-Jack… Jack Miller… He lives near the Berkshires… The wood area, you see…

-OK. You'll write down his address for me.

The woman scribbled the address down on a dirty piece of paper she had in her pocket.

-This is the exact address… Mary called me around eleven o'clock in the evening that night… She said…-the woman burst into tears.

-Take your time-Olivia murmured softly, patting her on the shoulder.

-She said they were coming home… That they were on their way. And then I never heard her voice again.

-She hasn't spoken to anybody yet?

-No.

-Have you tried calling them? I mean, on that night, when you realized they hadn't arrived?

-I did call them, several times, but both of their cell phones were dead. We went to the police in the morning to tell them our children had disappeared… They were looking for Paul and Mary for four days, combing the area, but without success…Then they suddenly appeared on a deserted road… Paul was… Still alive… I was with him in the ambulance car.

-Did he contact you, did he… Tell you anything?

-He was like in some kind of trance… He kept saying… "A girl…" "A girl on the road"… "Dollhouse".

-I see. Anything else?

-No… That is all-Clara Green gulped, swallowing her tears.

-Mrs. Green-Olivia grabbed her shoulders and made her look her in the eyes. –I promise we are going to do everything we can to help your daughter. To find out what happened to her.

-Thank you-Clara nodded. For some reason, Clara Green believed this young blonde, kind woman. She seemed sincere, direct and devoted.

-I am going to leave you with your daughter for now. I wasn't planning on questioning her so soon after she was saved. I'll come back tomorrow to see if Mary's overall psychical state improves.

As Olivia was leaving the convalescence room, wiping a lonely tear in the corner of her eyes, she bumped straight into Peter who was just coming in, and his lips brushed her forehead accidentally as her head made contact with his jaw.

-Sorry about that-he grinned. –Not that I'm complaining-Peter added flirtily. –It's always nice to meet a fine lady like yourself, agent Dunham.

Olivia shook her head, ignoring his final remark.

-That's okay. Listen… Peter. I wanted to thank you for what you did back there. For taking Walter outside… I'm not sure if Clara Green could have dealt with him and his remarks just now.

-Pleasure is all mine-he smirked. –So… I take it the interrogation is finished, then?

Walter and I managed to convince the father to allow us to examine Paul Green's corpse. He is being transported to the lab as we speak. Actually, Broyles sent me up here to assist you, but I see you were doing just fine on your own. What did you find out?

-On the night when they disappeared, they were at their best friend's house, who lives near the Berkshires.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa. Near the woods outside of Boston? I know those woods fairly well… It's a vast area.

-Well we need to send a search party with trained dogs in there. Maybe they'll be able to pick up Paul's and Mary's scent. You know, lead the agents to the place where they were last. Meanwhile, I'm gonna go talk to their best friend, Jack Miller.

-Olivia… Their car was found twenty miles away from the place they were found. The Berkshire woods are gigantic. Don't you think we should wait until Walter uncovers something of importance before you send a search party so blindly? Remember that police had been looking for them before, for four days, but to no avail. What makes you so sure the feds will find something now?

Olivia stared at him incredulously.

-I think I must have misunderstood you. Wait, Peter? Wait for what? For more victims to be discovered?

-We don't know that, Olivia. Don't be so pessimistic, don't jump into conclusions. Maybe this is not a serial abduction we're dealing with. I know your motto is "Better safe than sorry" and that you want to cover as many fronts as you can at the same time, just to be sure, but… Perhaps it'd be more prudent to wait…. If only to see what Walter will find…

-Bishop-she retorted coldly and Peter knew he blew it since she used his surname. –Last time I checked, I was a team leader.

-Being a team leader doesn't mean being the only person who gets to decide how things are done. It also means collaborating with others and choosing the best decision among the ones that were suggested together. Together being the key word, boss.

-Well I've got news for you. I have already chosen. I am not planning on wasting time, not a minute of it, do you hear me? I am sending a search party with dogs right away and there is nothing you can do about it, Peter.

He cast a murderous glance in her direction.

-Of course-his tone of voice was bitter and sarcastic. –Your Majesty knows best. I'm off to the lab, Dunham, then, like a good, obedient boy that I am. I'll call you when we make a breakthrough.

Having said that, Peter rapidly turned his back to Olivia and made for the hospital exit, without even acknowledging her, leaving fuming Olivia to stare after him. Not long after, she angrily muttered: _Fine _and dialed Charlie Francis's number.


	3. Mind-Twister

**PETER** vigorously slammed the lab door and approached his father and Astrid, who were bent over a minuscule Paul Green's corpse whilst frowning in unison. The loud noise startled the mad scientist and his assistant likewise, and they both jumped up and turned around.

-Good morning to you too, son-Walter mumbled tiredly.

-What?-Peter growled, irritated, taking off his coat and throwing it on the nearest empty table. –What was that supposed to mean? What are you trying to tell me, Walter? Come on, we haven't got all day.

-My last phrase, you mean?

-Yes, that's exactly what I mean. That sarcastic: "Good morning to you, too".

-I was merely implying that…

-That you disapprove of my door slamming action, is that it?

-Well, yes, I suppose so-Walter nodded, casting his eyes down to the floor.

-There are many other ways to say that, you don't need to be so sardonic about it, you know.

-I guess the proverb "A man is known by the company he keeps" comes in handy right now.

-Oh, come on. Now you're saying that I'm the one who taught you how to be sarcastic? That's just too farfetched. And while we're talking about it, isn't a guy allowed to have a bad day? Or do I have to merrily stroll into the lab every bloody morning cheerfully singing "Beautiful Sunday" by Daniel Boone?

-Guys!-Astrid shouted and they both stared at her, flabbergasted. –I'm just so sick of the two of you fighting. I swear… Ugh. I'm getting a headache. Can't we just focus on Paul Green's remains? We have so much work to do.

-Of course. You're right-Peter nodded and sighed, running fingers through his hair. –Look. I'm sorry I barged in like that, Astrid, I really am. I just… I have had a lot on my mind lately.

-Oh yes. Excuse my son, he's been behaving like a lunatic ever since agent Dunham was abducted.

-All right, you know what, Walter, that's enough. I'm sick of your insinuations, and your little hints. Don't think I don't recall the way you acted last week. With all that: "Agent Dunham, Peter was really worried when you were gone. I was worried too. But not as much as he was"….

-I was merely stating the truth, Peter.

-Do you want the truth? Are you ready to hear the truth, Walter? Ok, I'll tell you the truth! The real reason for which I'm so pissed off right now is you. I haven't slept at all during the entire night. You kept me awake with your cooking, your beans eating, your milk drinking and your farting! Then you sent me to buy god-damned toilet paper rolls in a supermarket across the whole town! Does any of this ring the bell? Who in their right mind wouldn't be pissed off? Who, I ask you?

-It's really not that dire, boy.

-Actually, it's far worse. I've had enough of you, do you hear me?

-And you have probably just fought with Agent Dunham over something in the hospital.

Peter turned his back to his father and willed himself to calm down. _Damn. _

Walter took his silence as an affirmative answer and chuckled triumphantly.

-I knew it.

Seeing how Peter was clenching his fists, not quite daring to turn around and face his father, fearing he might want to wipe off that Walter's smirk, Astrid quietly approached him and placed a hand on his arm. She knew Peter needed to calm down.

-We could really use your help-her voice was tiny, quiet and pleading.

-I…-Peter muttered, nodding and approaching the table. –Fine. What have we got so far?

-Well…-Astrid replied shyly-luckily, there still hasn't been any need for dissecting the poor man's remains. All the conclusions Walter has drawn so far have been made by simple observance and analysis.

-I have focused solely on the shrinking matter, son-Walter stated with a mild, reconciliatory tone of voice. –You could take a look at the nature of wound on his right leg and the way it was severed, Peter. We left it just for you on the other lab table, on the ice.

-Gee, thanks, how thoughtful of both of you-Peter smirked. –So what did you find out?-he inquired impatiently.

-His body was shrunk after the mutilation.

Both Peter and Astrid winced at that fact and Walter went on:

-The device used to make his body smaller emitted some sort of radioactive energy beam directly on him. That "shrink ray", how I prefer to call it for simplicity, is being generated by the device in question. The device is probably a fixed installation, but it might as well be a portable weapon of some sorts, like a gun, or a riffle. It also appears that the device has been very precisely constructed, since Paul Green has become exactly twice smaller… There might be a regulation button which determines how small the person becomes after being exposed to "shrink ray".

-So this "shrink ray"…-Peter accepted Walter's slightly sci-fi terminology-actually comes from the real machine. Are you saying that someone invented some sort of "debigulator" for real?

-Sorry, debigu what…

-Debigulator. It was a joke, Walter. If you had been out and about during the last seventeen years, you would have heard of a certain TV show all people know and love, The Simpsons.

-Don't underestimate me, my boy. I have heard of The Simpsons. The first episode ever aired in 1990, and don't forget I was institutionalized in 1991.

-Right. Anyway… There is one episode where the girl, Lisa, was shrunk by tiny people who used the debigulator on her so she could visit them in their world.

-Oh. What a silly name for the shrinking machine. I suppose they called the enlarging machine "rebigulator", then?-Walter guffawed.

-That is correct-Peter grinned at his father. –Oh, and speaking of "rebigulator"… Mary Green's mother was very devastated. She was actually kinda hoping we could reverse her daughter's state, even though we can't sew her arm back on… But it would be nice if she became as big as she was before the abduction, don't you think?

Walter looked around the room disorientedly, as if trying to focus.

-Only if the machine already has such an option. I suppose that… By reversing the beam polarity… The shrunken objects or people might really be expanded. If not, a new machine must be constructed, and that could take years, or… Even decades. Better not give that woman false hope.

-And you still haven't answered my question from five minutes ago, Walter. Do you actually believe this kind of diminishing machine really exists now? I mean, not as a part of a sci-fi movie, a cartoon or a comic but… For real.

-Don't be so simple-minded, Peter. Are you seeing this poor man sprawled on our lab table with your own eyes? Even Thomas Faithless believed in Jesus Christ's resurrection after having placed the finger in his wounds, so I don't see why you should be any different. Mr. Green is obviously a victim of diminishing by such a construct and yes, the answer to your question is positive. Not only I believe the shrinking machine exists, but it has also been used. At least twice, as we can see from the examples of these two young people.

–Fine-Peter sighed in defeat. -Let's suppose it does exist. Who would have the know-how to… Build something like that? If you ask me, my guess is obvious: a scientist. And if that is the case… Either you or William Bell should know of him since you two are pretty famous too. I mean… Each scientist dedicates his life to one field in particular, because… Well… You can't possibly be perfect in all of them, right?

-I excelled in many different projects-Walter pouted like a small child.

-Yeah but that's you, Walter. Normally, people specialize in one field, am I right?

-When you put it that way…-Walter shrugged.

-So you don't remember anyone who might have excelled in physics… Who might have been interested in creating such a machine, even if it were out of pure curiosity? I have to admit that "shrinking machine" might prove very useful to the DOD, for the espionage, for instance? You make your people smaller and send them on an eavesdropping mission. Or… -Peter was getting carried away-imagine this situation, for example: a man has a blood clot in his brain but it can't be removed with the currently existing instruments. So they diminish a crew of surgeons along with the instruments and they send them straight into his brain to operate on him from the inside… That would be so cool. And then… You could shrink huge cargos and thus allow the trucks to carry much more…

Astrid shook her head at Peter's fantasies. Walter was deep in thoughts.

-I suppose we could go through my old file boxes and check for similar cases… But listen to me, boy… The person who has created this machine isn't necessarily some scientist of my and Belly's age. It could be a successful, clever youngster, someone who reached his peak during my stay at St. Claire's. Then we would have nothing on him. At least… Nothing in my files.

-I'll run some scans in confidential archives and databases Broyles gave me access to-Astrid announced and went over to her computer. –Everything post 1990 should be documented and digitalized by now. I'm gonna look for everyone who has excelled in atomic physics during the last two decades.

-Great-Peter nodded. –I'm gonna check your file boxes, Walter-he announced, heading towards the lab office.

-It might be more prudent to examine the severed leg first-Walter motioned towards another lab table.

-Right-Peter's lips tightened in disgust but he went over to the frozen limb and bent down, taking the instruments into his hands.

**QUARTER** of an hour later, he lifted his head and sighed.

-This is so sad.

-What is it? What have you discovered?-Walter inquired anxiously, approaching his son.

-Well… There is the good news and the bad news. The good news is that Paul Green didn't suffer much during the mutilation. It was an incredibly fast and clean cut. He was given some sort of intravenous opioid afterwards, to reduce the pain, and his leg was bandaged, much like his sister's arm. I found the traces of the drug in his blood system after having examined a sample of the tissue on a microscope slide.

-What's the bad news?-Astrid whispered.

-The bad news is… That the abductor is probably, apart from being a scientist, one weird cold-blooded psychotic son of a bitch. At first, I thought the leg was severed manually with the butcher knife, boning knife, hand-saw, small axe or a meat cleaver. That would mean the abductor got angry and injured the abductee on purpose. However… The cut was made with an incredible precision and force which indicates the machine, not the person.

-Oh my God-Astrid clasped her mouth. –So this… Scientist… Abducts people… He… Straps them below some sort of machine, cuts off their limbs with the machine blade and then diminishes them with the shrinking ray? But… Why? Why would anyone do that? Who keeps limb-severing machine and a shrinking machine in their house? What does he have against them? Did they do him harm in any way or… Is it some sort of vengeance… But… Then… He bandages their wounds and sets them free. I don't get it, I truly don't.

-You are forgetting the first and the main characteristics of scientists, Aspen.

Astrid looked at Walter expectantly.

-The need for experimenting.

-Are you saying he was… Performing some sort of weird experiment on them? Why release them afterwards, then?

-Maybe… To show the world what he had accomplished. That he was now able to shrink people. To brag about his achievement-Walter shrugged.

-No, wait. Walter…-Peter frowned. -We're missing something here. OK. If it was an experiment, he could… He could have just… I don't know. Kidnap them, zap them with the mini-ray and release them in a jiffy. Why keep them… Well… Wherever he kept them… For four days? Why cut off their limbs? It's almost as if… They had done something wrong. Or… Made a mistake he didn't want them to make so he… Retaliated.

The three of them stood in the lab, puzzled, while their brains were whirring at the same time.

-Did you find anything?-Peter turned to Astrid after several minutes had passed, still deep in thoughts. _Maybe Olivia can help us and share some insight about the motives of the abductor… And, who knows, maybe her plan has worked and the dogs lead by a search party have stumbled upon a useful trail. As much as hate to admit it, she could be on to something… It's not very likely, seeing how the police was combing the area for four days. But… _

-Oh, you mean in the database? No. Nothing at all. Even several scientists who have excelled in atomic physics have no connection whatsoever with the today's happenings.

-Well, I guess I'm off to browse through Walter's moldy yellow case files then-he moaned tiredly.

The lab door opened wide and Olivia rushed in, slamming them behind her, much as Peter had done half an hour ago. Peter stiffened and greeted her with a court nod, without commenting on her flamboyant entrance, half-turning around and making for the office, trying not even to glance in her direction.

Olivia ignored him completely as she strode over to Astrid and Walter. She opened her mouth to say something but then she swayed dangerously in the middle of the room. Peter immediately ran over to her without thinking and steadied her in his arms. She was trembling and looking horribly nervous. He swallowed. Fear raced through his mind. The first thought that occurred to him was that Olivia was having some sort of seizure, related to her abduction a week ago. _Maybe they injected her with something that is becoming effective now._

-Astrid!-Peter shouted. –Go to the office and bring some rum. I think Olivia keeps it in the bottom drawer. She quickly obeyed, and Olivia drank the entire glass of muddy brown liquid in one long sip.

-Olivia.-he shook her shoulders gently and made her look him in the eyes. –What's wrong?

Her pale unfocused gaze lingered on his strong, decisive pupils as she struggled for words, draining strength from his soothing face. She felt a bit better but she was still in shock.

-There has been another abduction. Just… Just this morning.

-What? So soon?-Peter couldn't believe his ears. –But… How can you be sure it's abduction? Maybe… Whoever has "gone missing" might appear soon. You know there is twenty four hour time limit for determination for this kind of things.

-The search party… Found another car.

-Where?

-Left in the identical way and in the same place where Paul and Mary were found at three o'clock in the morning.

-So whoever is doing this, isn't wasting time-Peter stated grimly. –But wait. I don't get it. They find Paul and Mary at point A. They find their car at point B-many kilometers from their bodies. Now they find another car at point A. It's like the kidnapper is toying with us, leaving bodies and cars in different parts of the forest. Heck, maybe he'll take the people's bodies to point B now.

-Don't mention bodies to me. Not yet. If the unsub is following the same pattern, he won't do them any harm until four days pass. So maybe we have time to find and save whoever he abducted. This isn't funny, Peter. -she barked at him, casting an angry look in his direction.

-I know-he swallowed. _Olivia Dunham is hell-bent on hating me today. _–I was just making a conclusion. And here's another one for you. Don't you think you're taking this case a little too personally for your own good?

-I…-she waved off his comment. –I just came here to see how you were doing. Please brief me on what you have discovered so far and I… I have to go and talk to Jack Miller, Paul and Mary Green's friend who lives in the Berkshire area. Charlie is trying to find out whose car is the one we found in the woods just now… We have to inform the family. And… Oh God… Tomorrow I have to talk to Mary Green… I really hope she'll be up for the conversation.

After having listened while Walter was patiently repeating all the conclusions they have drawn thus far, Olivia groaned in desperation.

-Well now we know how he is doing it. But we don't know where he keeps those people. Why is he harming them? Who might he be?

-Great. We were busting our humps all morning and miss Ice queen casually walks in and tells us the information we've been gathering is useless?-Peter complained. He was barely keeping his eyes open and his back hurt like hell.

-I didn't say that, Peter. Do you always have to twist my words? It… It will become useful once we find the machine you're talking about. That might help to "expand" Mary's body once again. But location wise and person wise… We know nothing. So we can't even benefit from the information you uncovered.

-If we could more or less guess who is doing all this, based on Walter's old files-Astrid pondered-maybe we could discover where he is. I mean… Maybe he has a cottage in the woods, or some sort of cabin…

-Well done, Afro, that's some quick thinking!-Walter beamed. Astrid had another idea.

-What if I check it up on Google Earth?-her face illuminated.

-Don't bother-Olivia replied tiredly, already at the door. –The woods are so thick that there isn't any clearing. If there is a cottage, it's carefully hidden among the trees. –I'm off. Call me if you find anything in those boxes.

-Do you need company?-Peter looked at her hopefully. They'd done nothing but bickered all day and he wanted to make things right with Olivia.

-No-she shook her head decisively and bitterly. –I can't deal with you right now as well.

-Fine-he glared at her and followed Astrid into the office, his hands in his pockets.


	4. From Liliput to Brobdingnag

**ASTRID **glanced behind her shoulder to make sure Peter was following her and then she strode hurriedly into the Olivia's improvised lab office. She looked at her wrist watch. It was already midday. Astrid sighed, recalling Paul Green's body was brought to the lab around seven a.m. Her limbs ached unpleasantly and her stomach rumbled. Still, the young assistant didn't complain. She knew there was a lot of work to be done and that people's lives depended on them. She went straight to the metallic file cabinet and started rummaging around.

Seven days prior, Astrid had actually pulled all Walter's yellowish files from the moldy old boxes and sorted them alphabetically in the unused file cabinets. The next move she was planning to make was to "digitalize" them: to enter all the valuable data from the files into her good old trustworthy computer. She still hadn't had time to do so, and that is why, lamentably, she didn't know the particularities that those files might have contained; Astrid merely recalled some names, several experiments Walter and William Bell used to perform and some case titles, but none of them was related to the creation of the machine with the shrinking rays. Well, at least not the ones she had seen.

Peter and she were going to have to start all anew and she wasn't exactly sure how much time would it take them to browse through those heaps of paper.

After almost two hours of incessant file combing, Astrid was almost ready to admit a defeat. Peter looked like hell itself spat him out: he had dark circles under his eyes, he kept yawning every now and then and he was agonizingly slow, much slower than she was. He was merely obstructing the speed of their browsing. If she had to guess, Astrid would say he didn't get much sleep last night, but then again, she had just heard his version of the milk and beans story so she knew it was actually the truth and she could completely understand him.

Also, Peter was incredibly nervous and edgy, he would snap at her every now and then and that kind of behavior irritated her immensely. Astrid inwardly thanked God Olivia wasn't there because she wasn't sure how much more of their constant bickering she could stand. Peter and Olivia always had their witty banter mode turned on but this… This was something completely different. Astrid had no idea why they behaved the way they did lately, she just wished them to stop doing it and stop making everybody else uncomfortable.

_Maybe if they got all that lingering sexual tension that had recently piled up between them out of the way…_-she thought with a slightly sly smile.

Astrid was hoping Peter and she were going to come up with something interesting relatively soon. Walter was more interested in the nature of the particles in Paul Green's minuscule body so he wasn't helping them; they both left him to do what he did best.

-Listen to this, please: filed under B, project: "Blazeball"; objective: turning a person into a human torch that emanates heat and flame, initiated by: Walter Bishop and William Bell-Peter snickered sarcastically. –These two must have been pretty stoned to even start something like this… Who knows how it ended and if they ever completed their ambitious "burning man" plan.

-Sounds like Walter allright...-Astrid chuckled. –I found a very old one a week ago, written back in the '70s, where William Bell and he are talking about the plans of breaching into another... Dimension? Or... Another universe? I'm not really sure I got that right, I don't remember exactly what it was but it really sounded... Weird.

Peter burst out laughing.

-Those are... Those are kinds of projects we all dream of after we have had our fair share of lysergic acid diethylamide. You know... Parallel universe. Twilight zone. Visiting other planets... Little green men. Or women-he smirked and Astrid shook her head.

-What?-Peter shrugged amiably. -A guy's gotta be open for all possibilities. Interracial and intergalactic love for the win. Oh God... My father... Ladies and gentlemen. He's really a piece of work.

-Well, at least you can brag about having a unique, interesting parent with a good taste in music. All mine does is cook. He doesn't even like jazz. And well... He worriedly inquires about my job and my personal life as if I were a little girl who doesn't know what's good for her. He can be rather annoying sometimes.

Peter looked at her. He was always wondering what kind of relationship she really had with her father or her family in general, since Astrid never talked about herself that much, but he decided not to pry. If Astrid _was_ going to tell him something, he wanted to let her do it spontaneously. She did go on after a while:

-He always rambles on about how being an assistant to a mad scientist will get me nowhere carrier wise-she cast a worried glance towards Peter, afraid she might have somehow offended him by talking like that about his father.

-No, no, you're right, he is a mad scientist-Peter grinned.

-He is also worried why I still haven't found the right person for me and he's constantly nagging at me about that too.

-You see, now that's exactly the part you don't have to explain to me at all. Lately, since Olivia has been abducted and since Walter had seen me being worried about her, as every normal person would be, really, he has been all like: My boy, why don't you finally settle down with agent Dunham? Sheesh. The man is delusional.

-Well why don't you?-Astrid said mischievously, but in such a low tone Peter wondered for a moment if he had heard her correctly.

-Oh come on, Astrid. You too? You... You can't be serious? Me and Little Miss Perfect? I mean. Ok. She's reasonably hot, I'll give you that-Peter's face had that dreamy look for a split second but then he cleared his mind by vigorously shaking his head. -But... We don't even get along. I get on her nerves. We have nothing in common and don't even get me started on...

Astrid smiled benevolently but refused to further elaborate on the topic. She turned her back to Peter and went on browsing through the yellow case files, now passing to the letter C.

Peter was about to add something to his previous phrase when Astrid raised her hand in the air.

-I think I... I think I found something.

Peter quickly strode over to her and peeked into the old parchment she held in her hand.

-Caleb Carmichael? What kind of name is that? Sounds like a cross between a notorious serial killer and a filthy rich businessman. You know, because of the same letters, like Richie Rich-Peter attempted a joke but Astrid frowned as she read on.

-Hang on a second... Born in 1968, obtained a PhD in atomic physics in 1990? Specialized in subatomic quantum physics... This is pretty big, Peter.

-Nerd. He became doctor of philosophy when he was merely 22 years old? This is probably what we have been looking for. That explains why he wasn't in your _modern _archives and why Walter doesn't know about him, seeing how he was trapped in a looney bin since 1991 and he couldn't have possibly followed this guy's post-academic success and his carrier. What else does the file say about Caleb Carmichael?

-The strangest thing of them all is that... Walter definitely does know him. He should know him. Walter was the one who wrote the file, Peter.

-But why? Why was he so special to Walter? And how come he doesn't remember him? Wait...-Peter slapped himself on the forehead. –When we were at the hospital... When Walter saw Mary Green's small body... He said it was remarkable how someone finally managed to diminish her living tissue and shrink it completely, seeing how he and William Bell were trying to do the very same. So there has to be a project about that, don't you agree?

-Peter, you're right... Listen to this:-Astrid clasped her mouth as she read the next line in the file. –When he was a sophomore, in 1986, Caleb Carmichael was a voluntary test subject. For the _Lilliputian project_.

-Lilliputian? That's fantastic-Peter stated sarcastically. -Do you ever wonder how Bell and Walter used to come up with these project names? So what's all this about Lilliputian project?

-Let me check under L... _Less Human, Live Furniture_... It has to be somewhere in between these two...

-Wait, what? Really?-Peter cracked up once again. –Did you just say "live furniture"?

-Yup.

-I don't think I wanna know how that project turned out or I might never wish to sleep in my own bed or sit on the chair again.

Astrid smiled at Peter's remark and then grabbed the sheet she was looking for.

-Found it!-she announced, proudly. –Lilliputian project: a common endeavor of William Bell and Walter Bishop...-she read on and then summarized the article to Peter. –Basically, they were trying to create a machine that emits both shrinking and enlarging rays because the DOD paid them a lot of money for this research. They needed minuscule human spies which would be able to revert to their original size after their task was complete. So you were right about that, Peter.

-Hey, what I said before... That was a joke! I had no idea something like that was really going on around us. Talk about sci-fi movies come to life.

-Test subject... Caleb Carmichael... Experiment failed... Project abandoned-Astrid wrinkled her forehead, deep in thought.

-There's absolutely nothing else in there?

-Nope-she sighed. –A dead end. Maybe Walter could remember something more, but I highly doubt it. God, Olivia is going to be so disappointed-Astrid stated.

-Well, nothing is lost yet-Peter replied. –Although we might have to jog his memory a bit, what do you say? What time is it, anyway?

-It's two p.m.

-So that's why my stomach has been trying to get my attention for the past fifteen minutes.

-Peter, I think we, or should I say "you", should speak to Walter first. And I am going to look Caleb Carmichael up in my "modern" archive, as you call it. Perhaps there is a mention of him in there somewhere, or of what might have happened to him after he was a test subject for Walter and Bell.

-Oh, fine-he rubbed his stomach and sighed. –I guess the cheese steak with extra Provolone will just have to wait. Jesus, I have a horrible headache right now. I need to get some food in me, and to get some sleep, as soon as possible. If possible-he groaned, rubbing his temples.

**PETER** strolled out of the improvised office and went straight to Walter, who was still bending over Paul Green's corpse, muttering unintelligible conclusions. Astrid followed soon after. She quietly sat at her computer desk and turned her PC on.

-Walter!

His father didn't acknowledge him.

-Hey, Walter! This is important!-Peter clapped his hands and Walter jumped high up in the air.

-Don't creep up on me like that, son!

-I was hardly creeping up, Walter. I was standing right next to you, yelling your name in your ear. Listen... What can you tell me about a _Lilliputian project?_

_-_What?-Walter was puzzled. –I have never heard of anything like that. Who comes up with the titles for such projects anyway? That person must have been tripping while he or she was naming their research.

-Actually, Walter... This is _your_ research-Peter sighed tiredly and yawned.

-You're out of your mind, boy. It's no such thing.

-Ok, come on, Walter. Let's analyze this step by step. Remember when we were at the hospital this morning, when you told that nice sobbing old lady how her minuscule daughter was an extremely intriguing specimen?

-Oh. That was really tactless of me, wasn't it?

-Yes, Walter, it was. But, then, you said you were jealous of the person who was able to manage to shrink someone because you and "Belly" were trying to accomplish it way back when. It's a simple "if"-"then" premise. This _is _your project. Now do us all a favor and try to remember why it failed, for instance or...

As Walter was desperately shaking his head, not being able to recall a thing, Astrid was the one to speak next, but she didn't have any good news for the team either.

-Nope. Nada. Zilch. At least not in this "scientific" area. Today, apparently Caleb Carmichael is a 40-year-old successful businessman, single, no, wait, divorced... He owns a toothpaste company here in Boston.

-Well, at least we know the words "Project failed" didn't mean that Carmichael died or that he was somehow disfigured. He appears to be fine. Whew. Maybe they just couldn't turn him into a midget... Speaking of what he does... I knew his name reminded me of a filthy rich person... Among other things-Peter grinned triumphantly. –Nomen est omen. A tooth paste company? Really? Why does that raise suspicions? Maybe because here I was, obliviously believing that my father was working for a toothpaste company, when a certain bossy FBI agent came along and showed me how wrong I was. I guess nothing is as it seems. What I wanna know is why would a person with a PhD in atomic physics decide to forfeit their probably brilliant carrier?

-A woman-Walter stated with a wide smile on his lips.

-What?-both Peter and Astrid spoke in unison.

-Cale was madly in love with Lucy.

-Sorry, did you just say "Cale"?-Peter inquired incredulously. –Just moments ago you couldn't even remember...-he stopped talking when he saw Astrid placing the forefinger on her lips. _Well I guess she's right. Now that Walter finally remembered something about this guy, it's probably best not to interrupt him, to let him carry on with his tirade and hope that somewhere among those data, there'll actually be something of use._

-The student of the generation... I taught him briefly during my time as a college professor. Did you know that he obtained his PhD in atomic physics when he was merely 22 years old?

-Really? I had no idea-Peter retorted sardonically, but Walter went on excitedly, oblivious to Peter's tone of voice.

-I was so proud of him, son... That was in 1990... You were only 12 years old, Peter... You were also a brilliant pupil... I remember telling Cale all about you and how proud I was of you... I was hoping you'll grow up to follow in his footsteps.

-And what a disappointment I must have been for you after all these years, Walter. Am I right?-Peter growled bitterly, without dropping the acidic tone of voice.

Astrid sensed yet another row and hurried to change the subject.

-So you knew Caleb Carmichael? But... Walter... Don't you remember that he participated in the _Lilliputian project? _It's all there, in your files... Written with your handwriting...

-Miss! Would you care to stop repeating that stupid project name into my ear? I have never heard of such a thing as I keep telling you!-Walter, distressed, started to yell at Astrid.

-Hey! Calm down-Peter raised his voice and luckily, Walter immediately stopped shouting. –OK. It's obvious that we won't find anything else out from him, at least not for the time being. But we do know one thing. Even though Walter's memory can't seem to be able to fill in the holes, Caleb Carmichael _is_ important. So maybe he can tell us more, do us a favor, fill in those holes for us. We'll schedule him an interview with Olivia in the near future and hopefully, that'll help us get the whole story.

-I guess you're right-Astrid sighed.

-On the other hand-Peter raised his forefinger in the air. –I believe that it is time for us to emerge from our speculations about Lilliput and return to Brobdingnag. My friends, it's almost three p.m. We haven't had breakfast, and some of us haven't slept all night-he glared at Walter. I think all three of us could use a little break. So how about we lock the lab and go grab something to eat? We'll come back in less than an hour and no harm done.

-Now you're talking, Peter!-Walter's face illuminated and he straightened up, rubbing his hands, but Astrid seemed skeptical.

-I'm not so sure about that, Peter... What if Olivia comes back and she doesn't find us here? Maybe there'll be an emergency...

-Oh, come on. That blond Barbie wouldn't recognize the word "fun" if I were to dangle it right in front of her nose. She's a genuine party breaker. Besides, Olivia's probably busy interrogating that Green's friend, Jack or John Miller, or... Whatever his name was... So she definitely won't drop by any time soon. Maybe in the late afternoon, but we still have time. Besides, come on... We're human beings, Astrid... We have our wishes and our needs... And we have to eat, among other things... So how about you stop worrying so much, relax, and accompany us, the two fine gentlemen, to one of the finest restaurants in town? I'm sick of ordering pizzas and Chinese food and eating in the lab, with Gene mooing in my ear and trying to get a slice of my Four Cheese-Peter mockingly offered Astrid a hand and after couple of hesitating seconds, Astrid ultimately accepted it, giggling good-naturedly.

The three colleagues came out of the laboratory and followed the path that led outside of campus.


	5. Once Upon A Time

**PETER **sighed contently and stretched his legs under the table.

-Now this kind of life is worth living for-he yawned for the umpteenth time that day and patted his full stomach. Oh, God. _That _was a good meal.

-I concur, as I am quite a connoisseur of fine dining-Walter mumbled from the other side of the table and Astrid didn't even bother to speak. They were all stuffed and they had trouble to move.

-So, let's go over this again: we had asparagus soup with quail eggs and caviar for starters, then crab-stuffed fillet mignon with whiskey peppercorn sauce, and flambéed vanilla poached pears with apricot sauce for dessert.

-Please, Peter…-Astrid whispered. –Don't mention food to me right now. I really don't need to hear what we've just eaten.

-Point taken-he grinned jovially. –I really needed this, though, after the infernal sleepless night I had. And you know what? No matter what anyone says, we deserved this treat. We've been working away like slaves since seven o'clock in the morning.

Astrid jumped up from the chair.

-You guys! Who knows what time it is! We should definitely head back to the lab. We must have spent more than an hour at this restaurant.

-Don't fret, my lady-Peter joked.

-No, really, Peter. What if Olivia needed us for some reason? We shouldn't have just left like this.

-Come on, Astrid. You wanna play? Fine. Let's play. Hypothetically speaking, if Olivia had needed us, she would have called us. Which, clearly, she hadn't done. See?-he placed his hand inside his jeans pocket to find his cell phone and prove to Astrid that what he had been saying was the truth. A horrified expression appeared on Peter's face mere seconds later.

-What?-both Walter and Astrid exclaimed at the same time.

-Fuck. I forgot my mobile in my coat. Again. And… I left the coat in the lab-he groaned loudly and rapidly stood up. -We've gotta run.

**OLIVIA **was pacing around the lab like a caged lion. She was incredibly furious and she was fighting with tears.

_How could they've just taken off like this without previously having consulted with me? And where have they gone? Why the hell isn't Peter answering his cell phone?_

Her gaze fell on his coat that was carelessly thrown over an empty lab table and she froze in realization. Olivia then practically ran over to his coat and rummaged around his pockets. After having found what she was looking for, Peter's cell phone, Olivia felt anger boiling inside her and she almost smashed it against the wall. It was on "silent", and, of course, it had 19 missed calls from "Blond Barbie". At that moment, she hated Peter Bishop.

Peter, Astrid and Walter hurriedly entered the lab, looking incredibly guilty. Peter stopped dead in his tracks after having seen Olivia standing there, holding his cell phone.

Her face was now strangely calm, cold and expressionless and that was what saddened Peter the most. He would have preferred her yelling at him.

-Where have you been?-she inquired in that quiet metallic voice Peter knew all too well.

-We… Um…-Astrid spoke first, wishing to diffuse the tension. –We just went out to grab some lunch… We're sorry, Olivia. We didn't know there was an emergency.

-Yes, agent Dunham-Walter stepped up, stuttering awkwardly. –I was really hungry so I suggested a quick trip to a nearby restaurant.

-Nice try, Walter-she almost spat those words back at him and old man cowered. _He's obviously protecting Peter but I'm sure he was the one who suggested all this, who made them abandon their work place. How could Peter be so reckless? He knows they shouldn't leave the lab during when there is a case on our hands. And yet he made them sneak out._

Walter hurried over to Paul Green's body and Astrid went to browse through her computer database, without saying a word. Peter, however, remained calm in front of Olivia, his hands in his pockets, as if waiting for her next comment. Against his will, Peter's eyes worriedly travelled to a small yet prominent bruise on her forehead, memento of her last week's capture and he winced.

Olivia's accusing gaze lingered on Peter for a long time before either of them said anything, but eventually Peter felt anger stirring inside him as well. _Why am I feeling so guilty all of a sudden, like a little boy who's about to be rebuked? She has no right to treat us like this. We're humans too. _

-Look, Olivia-he took a deep breath. –It was actually my idea. Walter is a bad liar.

-To my office, now-she simply stated and he had no other choice but to follow her.

-What IS wrong with you?-Peter inquired as soon as he closed Olivia's office door behind them. –You aren't yourself anymore, Olivia. Ever since you were abducted, you relapsed to a cold slave driver. I don't get it. What's the big deal? We were hungry. We weren't in a mood for another take-away cold unhealthy meal. We ate as fast as we could and we're back now, ready to rock and roll. Olivia… We always do a good job. Seriously… Don't you think we deserve a little treat every now and then?

Olivia approached him and stared in his eyes with an angry glare.

-Not in the middle of the case, Peter. Not when there are unexplained murders and disappearances to deal with. Not when there is an emergency.

-Okay. You're right. I'm sorry.

-Sorry doesn't help in this case, Peter. You disappointed me. You are incredibly irresponsible. It's good to know that my team is made of people I can't even rely on. People who call me "Blond Barbie" behind my back.

Peter blushed but tried to hide his embarrassed amusement at her discovery.

-Whoa. That was just a little joke, Olivia. Look at it as a compliment. I'll change your name back to "Olivia Dunham" in my "Contacts", if that's what it takes to cheer you up-he grinned at her but his smile died after Peter noticed Olivia's fists clenched. -I think you're taking this a little bit too far.

-I called you 19 times, Peter. 19 times.

-I know, I know… I forgot my phone, okay? I apologize. I promise it won't happen again. What else do you want me to say?-Peter was becoming angrier and more desperate every passing second.

-This isn't the first time either!-Olivia couldn't contain her rage any longer and her annoyed whisper became an outraged shout. –When we're undercover on working on the case, when everyone puts their phones on "silent", your phone rings and disrupts an entire investigation! But on the other hand, when I need you to answer me and I need you urgently, you either forget your phone or you put it on "silent" and I can't reach you. I swear, it's almost as if you were doing this on purpose! I can just see your thoughts: "Oh no, it's that boring blond slave driver again… Let me just ignore her."

-Olivia…-Peter could see how distressed she was and he tried to place his hands on her shoulders to calm her down but she pushed him away. –It's nothing like that. I just… I'm absent-minded sometimes. That's all there is.

-I'm fed up with you. You are behaving as if this were some kind of game we're all playing!-she screamed and Walter and Astrid looked at each other worriedly in the lab before resuming their tasks.

-Take it down a notch Dunham, will ya?-Peter erupted as well. –It's not like somebody died! Sheesh!

-Well actually Peter…-the tone of her voice made chills run down his spine. –Somebody did die.

-What?-he whispered incredulously.

Olivia broke apart and she held on to the door for the support. Two tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke, rapidly and slightly incoherently.

-She… And I thought… You know… I could help her… And I promised. Her mother… But her body exploded. Just like that. In the middle of the hospital room… Clara is heartbroken. There… There was blood and tissue everywhere…

-Olivia-Peter tried to approach her yet again but she walked away from him. A realization dawned on him and Peter felt a pang of guilty conscience. _Mary Green is dead. But… How? Why?_-his thoughts were a blur but he didn't dare ask Olivia a thing. He let her go on instead, sensing she would feel better once she got everything out of her.

-So we have nothing. I didn't even have time to question her. I wanted to do that tomorrow and now look what happened… And I went to see Jack Miller today… I wasted the whole morning, practically. It was a dead end. He's clean. He told me everything he knew and it was obvious he wasn't involved in the abduction which clearly occurred after they left his place. I have to go back to the start… And I have no idea what to do now. And I called you because… Because I thought you had something for me… Anything… A new clue… To follow… But you weren't there… You weren't there-her eyes bore into Peter's accusatorily, helplessly and he cast his gaze on to the floor.

-Olivia, you need to calm down-Peter muttered after several seconds, finally managing to place his hands on her shoulders and sensing her shivering wildly beneath her trench coat. –You are obviously under severe duress because of Mary Green's death, you are feeling pressured since there was a new abduction but we'll figure it out together, I promise.

-It doesn't work anymore, Peter.

-What doesn't?-he was puzzled.

-That falsely concerned tone of voice you always seem to use to make it look like you care. Well guess what? Deeds are what counts, not words. I give it to you, you're eloquent, charming, you can make everyone believe whatever you want them to, but not me. Not anymore. I know you better than that. If you really cared, you would stick by me and by this investigation. I just… I can't even look at you anymore-Olivia practically ran out of the office and Peter slumped on the nearest chair and placed his head in his hands. _She's clearly overreacting. But she's right about one thing. She felt the need to come to me for support. And I wasn't there for her. She feels "betrayed". Not that I could've done much but… The mere fact that she used to find my presence soothing and now she doesn't, is a clear sign of: you blew it, Bishop. _

**OLIVIA **reached Walter and Astrid, willing herself to calm down.

Astrid addressed her gently:

-Look, agent Dunham… We are really sorry.

-I… It's OK, Astrid. We need to focus on the case. I've spent too much time dwelling on that occurrence anyway. Let's not talk about this anymore. I am here to tell you that Mary Green died.

-I thought that might happen-Walter said in a sad tone of voice.

-You knew?

-Well, put it simply, agent Dunham… It's a law of physics. When a body is unnaturally shrunk for some reason, after certain period of time, its atoms and molecules, full of energy, are grinding one against another, protesting, sensing that something's wrong and yearning to expand, so to speak… That grinding causes friction and… Enough energy to suddenly propel them away from each other, to their rightful places, thus expanding the body space they inhabit. Being so unexpected and fast, the expansion might rip through the existent contours of the body, which become too small to withhold the change so…

-The body explodes-Olivia concluded with tears in her eyes.

-Yes-Walter merely stated and averted his gaze from Olivia, feeling uncomfortable.

-This means that… Even if we manage to save the abducted people after they have been shrunk, they will all die anyway-Olivia sighed.

-I'm afraid so. What you need to do is find them before they had been zapped with a shrinking ray.

-Oh, God-Olivia ran her fingers through her hair but she willed herself to calm down and she turned to Astrid with a pleading, expectant gaze.

-Do you have anything for me?

-How did it go with Jack Miller?-Astrid inquired, wanting to fully insert herself into the investigation and show Olivia that she truly cared.

-Nothing. I got nothing-Olivia bit her lower lip in disarray.

-Well, we might have some good news. Peter and I went through Walter's files this morning… We were browsing through them incessantly for almost five hours-Olivia wrinkled her forehead and fidgeted, realizing how hard Peter and Astrid had been working. -We found a name related to _Lilliputian project_… That is, the project to make people smaller with shrinking rays… It was Walter's and Bell's project-she added in a whisper-but Walter doesn't remember a thing. A man who participated in that project as a sophomore, in 1986, Caleb Carmichael, is a 40 year-old-businessman, owner of the toothpaste company, who holds a PhD in atomic physics but he chose not to pursue scientific carrier because of "Lucy".

-Who is Lucy?-Olivia asked tiredly.

-I don't know. Walter mentioned her name. It was a miracle we managed to get even that from him. Maybe if you talked to him, Olivia… Although he might not be the one who is doing this, he could tell us more about the _Lilliputian project_… About the shrinking ray machine and how it works… Who knows, perhaps he is even familiar with more people who might be interested in similar researches and that might lead us to our abductor. I'm guessing there aren't many people who possess such a machine in this world-Astrid shrugged.

-Thank you-Olivia sighed in relief. –As long as I have something to do…. As long as I feel like I'm contributing to the solution of these horrible crimes. It really makes me feel better.

-Don't mention it, agent Dunham-Astrid's face beamed. She was glad she could help. –Here's a file on him, with an address of the company for you. It's five p.m. Mr. Carmichael is probably still in his office. In case that he isn't, I got you his home address.

Olivia took the file gratefully and peeked curiously inside.

-None of these addresses are near the woods area where the kidnappings occurred. No matter. I'll go and talk to Caleb Carmichael with Charlie. Thank you once again, Astrid.

She nodded courtly in Walter's direction and left the lab.

Couple of minutes later, Peter quietly emerged from the office, looking grim and defeated. Neither Astrid nor Walter asked him a thing, although they exchanged significant looks as they saw him place his cell phone on the lab table right in front of him and change the profile from "silent" to "normal". He went over to the severed leg next and resumed its examination, without saying a word.

**OLIVIA'S **leg was tapping impatiently in the car.

-This afternoon traffic… Ugh…

-Calm down, Liv-Charlie whispered in gravelly voice, glancing at her with worry. –We'll get there on time.

-On time for what?

-Well, if we suppose he leaves work at six, we'll catch him before he goes home.

-I want to be on time for those poor kidnapped people. For their lives. You can't imagine how horrible it feels when you are at other person's mercy, bound, restrained. When you don't know why they took you, what they want from you… Will you survive another day…-she started trembling recalling the last week's occurrences. -When did this become the world we live in, Charlie? We're surrounded by monsters. And it seems as if no one can do a damned thing. It's like a hydra, you know? You cut off one evil head and two new heads emerge. Sometimes I wonder if this fight is worthwhile.

-Don't say that, Liv. That's nothing like you.

-I know. I just… There are times when I simply want to give up.

Charlie knew it was best to distract her with facts and numbers when she would become this nervous and impatient.

-Look. Broyles put me on the case too. We ID'd the new abductees. Trevor Davenport and Diane Underwood. Young couple in their late twenties… When they were abducted, they were coming back from the private party. They were engaged for some time and, according to his friends which I managed to interrogate while you were with Jack Miller, he finally proposed last night but she said no. They fought… She cried… Diane left the party on her own but Trevor followed her and apparently convinced her to drive her home. So they drove away in his car-the car we found-but then they both disappeared. It would be a classic case of boy-kidnaps-girl to convince her to marry him if not for the fact their car was found in the same wood part as Paul and Mary Green's car. That raised the suspicion that the couple was kidnapped by a third party. The scouts are combing the area again, needless to say, but it's going to be dark soon. I'm not sure if we'll find any more clues today.

-I'm going with you first thing tomorrow morning-Olivia stated decisively.

-Liv, you don't have to.

-I'm going, Charlie. We're here-she announced abruptly, stopping the car in front of the factory.

A tall brown-haired man was just getting out from the building and Olivia glanced at the file Astrid gave her, frowning.

-That's him, that's Caleb Carmichael!-she exclaimed and ran out of the vehicle. Charlie followed her as fast as he could.

-Mr. Carmichael!

-Yes?-the man seemed surprised. –I am sorry, I am not sure we've met-he looked at Olivia with dark, intelligent eyes and she wondered why he seemed so tired and weary, as if he were fifteen years older than he really was.

-We haven't. Olivia Dunham. I'm with the FBI. This is my partner, agent Charlie Francis.

-Caleb Carmichael-they shook hands. –But I guess you already know that.

-Yes. Mr. Carmichael, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?

-No, not at all. What is all this about? Do you want us to head back to my office so we can discuss the matter in private?

-No, not for now. I'll be quick. Does _Lilliputian project_ ring a bell?

She could see Carmichael stiffen.

-Not in a million years would I have guessed this is where you were going next. If I were to tell you a story about this project… I would have to start with: "Once Upon a Time"… It was so long ago I almost forgot about it. And there is not much to tell anyway. So…-he smiled pleasantly. –Once upon a time, there was a sophomore student eager to bend the laws of universe. He had a brilliantly talented professor who supported him in every way.

-That would be… Mr. Walter Bishop?

-Yes. He and his co-worker, today's owner of Massive Dynamic, William Bell, were doing this project and they needed a volunteer. I stepped up… The machine they created didn't work at all, as you can see-he smiled, alluding to his height.

-So… Nothing happened?

-No. The project was abandoned, seeing how the DOD needed it to be done in three months, and it wasn't… They quit financing it. Mr. Bishop and Mr. Bell moved on to another project and I continued with my studying. By the way, did you know I was the one who came up with the project name?-he smiled and a mischievous 19 year old boy seemed to appear from his significantly older features. –Walter hated it but Bell was keen on it. He even named the project like that officially, behind Walter's back, I presume.

-What happened to the machine?

-I don't know. I presume it was destroyed. May I ask you why you are so interested in a project that took place 22 years ago?

-Lately, there has been series of abductions in a Boston woodland area. I don't know if you heard of it.

-Oh, yes. Young couples disappearing. Bad business. Do you have any suspects yet? What does that have to do with _Lilliputian project_?

-You see, Mr. Carmichael… Not all the information was divulged to the press. The people who were abducted were unnaturally shrunk… Much in a way the shrinking machine Bell and Walter were working on would be able to affect them if it worked properly.

-That's incredible!-Carmichael's eyes widened in disbelief. –Are you saying that…-he stopped in mid-sentence. –As far as the machine is concerned… You said it yourself. It could do that to the people…If it worked properly. But it never did. I can testify that.

-Do you have any idea who might have been interested in creating such a machine again? Who would have the know-how? You must know some people who excelled in atomic physics, just like yourself. And do you happen to know of scientists who might own a property in Boston woodland area, maybe some sort of holiday cabin, a cottage? Any information at all would be greatly appreciated.

-I… I am sorry I can't be of more help. I stopped being interested in science many years ago. I've just told you all I know-he turned around to leave, looking puzzled and… _Uncomfortable?_-Olivia thought to herself.

-Just one more question, Mr. Carmichael. Can you tell me who Lucy is?

Pain was visible on Caleb Carmichael's face as he turned to face Olivia yet again.

-She is… She was my wife. We met in high school… We dated for several years and then we got married pretty early, in 1990, when I completed my PhD. We were both 22 back then.

-She isn't your wife anymore?-Olivia caught the use of Past Simple.

-No. Not since 1992, at least. We divorced sixteen years ago… Because of the… Irreconcilable differences. You see… She couldn't have children. I loved her a lot but… I wanted a proper family. My parents agreed with me. We stayed friends though I hadn't seen her much after the divorce. She was… Embittered by my decision. And she was never the same again. I remarried five years ago, in 2003. Took me a long time to fall in love again. But I never really forgot Lucy. She died, you know. Two months ago-a lone tear slid down his cheek and he hurried to remove it, ashamed.

Olivia felt uncomfortable and Charlie looked away.

-Oh-Olivia whispered. –But she was only 40 years old, like yourself. What happened?

-She had cancer. When she found out, it had already progressed beyond treatment.

-My condolences to you-Charlie said, shaking his hand.

-Thank you.

-I am very sorry we upset you, Mr. Carmichael-Olivia said. –Thank you for your time. If you happen to remember anything useful, would you give us a call? These are my and my partner's cell phone numbers.

-Of course, but I highly doubt it-Caleb Carmichael replied. –You know…-he added, after moments of hesitation. –You coming here this evening… Stirring the past… Made me recall a fairytale I lived in while I was with Lucy. All those beautiful moments we spent together. And the harsh reality that followed soon after… Strangely… It almost doesn't hurt anymore… It's as if it had happened to someone else. In a kingdom far, far away… Once upon a time.

He nodded in their direction and entered his car. Charlie raised his eyebrows and Olivia sighed. Then the two colleagues entered their own vehicle and drove away.


	6. Hansel and Gretel

**CHARLIE **caught Olivia's desperate look in the rear view mirror of their SUV.

-Liv...

-Not now, Charlie, please.

-I just wanted to say that... I understand how you feel. It happened to me as well when I just started to work for the FBI.

-What did?

-There was a case where a serial killer was involved... Many clues were appearing... But none of them valid. We raced against time and we would constantly fail, each and every time. A lot of people died.

-How... How did you deal with it?

-I didn't. I sometimes still wake up and think about all those lives we lost. The thing is... You gotta tell to yourself that you need to move on. That's the only way to take it off your mind, at least for some time.

-Did it take you long to catch whoever was killing those victims?-Olivia asked, more out of politeness than out of true curiosity. Her mind was on her own case which seemed to have turned into a dead end, into a one-way-street that led to nothingness.

-We never caught him.

She winced at those words and at the calm tone she discerned in Charlie's kind, husky voice. _God, I hope that's not going to happen to me._

-He stopped killing after some time and we couldn't relate any of the murders that followed with him, so we guessed he simply... Retired. I am not sure if that is the best choice of the word but there you have it. I am just saying, Liv... That you have to be prepared for the worst. Not all cases can be solved. Many of them remain a mystery to us all.

- I... I want to believe I can solve this one. Something... Something of importance must come up. Walter will find something, I can feel it... He always would... Before-Olivia gulped. –You know what, Charlie? I... I'm sorry but... I don't wanna talk about this right now.

-I understand. You really have a remarkable team, Liv. Each and every one of them is special in their own way. Keep them close.-he nodded tenderly, amiably and spoke no more until they neared the Boston downtown area, keeping his eyes on the road. Olivia bit her lower lip feeling strangely guilty for some reason.

-Shall I take you home?-Charlie inquired quarter of an hour later, interrupting the silence. –It's around 7.p.m. Maybe you should get some rest. It might be a good idea, especially if you're still hell-bent on going with the search party tomorrow morning. We're starting the scanning of the woodland area as soon as the sun rises. Around... Six a.m., I guess.

-Actually, you know what? I'll just get off here-she sounded absentminded and he didn't fail to notice that.

-Here?-Charlie raised his eyebrows. –In the middle of the street, in front of this restaurant?

-Yeah. I wanna take a walk. Clear my thoughts.

-Are you OK, Liv?-he asked worriedly. –Look. I know how much this case must mean to you, especially because of... Well... Because of what you went through last week. But I won't dawdle on that. You must have heard it millions of times already.

-I have-she managed a weak smile.

-Don't let it get to you. This is a job, Olivia. Just a work that we are doing.

-I know-she nodded a bit too vigorously to reassure him but she could tell it didn't work all too well since Charlie's forehead wrinkled in suspicion.

-So I'll see you tomorrow?

-Yeah.

-You sure you're up for this?

-Yes, Charlie-she was beginning to feel annoyed.

-Okay. Pick you up at half past five.

-Fine. See you then.

Olivia walked out of the SUV, followed by Charlie's concerned gaze.

She roamed aimlessly around, walking down the winding narrow picturesque streets. People around her were obviously enjoying the fine evening, sitting in the restaurants and bars, laughing and generally having a good time. Everywhere she looked, Olivia could see smiling faces, faces that were apparently oblivious to the horrors that lurked beyond and around this city.

_The horrors that lurk in each and every one of us, really_-Olivia thought. _Who could guarantee me that one of these happy faces isn't just a mocking, pretense mask behind which an assassin is prowling, lying in wait… _

She desperately shook away those thoughts as the chills ran down her spine. Olivia was beginning to see potential dangers and enemies in everyone-the very least thing she needed right now was to turn into some delusional, paranoid abductee and she knew that. _You need to pull yourself together, Dunham_-Olivia ordered herself inwardly.

She flashed a tiny insecure smile after having remembered that Peter was the one who normally addressed her by her last name lately. Olivia thought it was funny. _Well, at least he used to call me like that until he changed that reverential nickname into "Blond Barbie". _Her lips widened in yet another smile before she could stop herself as she realized she was not pissed off with him anymore. _Not for now_-she thought, amused.

Somehow, the two of them would always manage to find a reason to bicker and tease each other. Olivia knew it perfectly well; she accepted it as an inevitable fact and an unavoidable addition to their working relationship long time ago, ever since his famous line: "I picked that up reading books. You should try it sometimes. It's fun."

Olivia Dunham had to admit that, amidst all the hate, anger and death Fringe division would daily face while resolving mind-boggling cases and visiting gruesome crime scenes, that Peter Bishop's cynical grin and smart-ass comments were like a breath of fresh air. Something she could generally hold on to, something she could grasp if she didn't want to be blown away by the magnitude of her own fears, doubts and insecurities. His jokes would always manage to relax her, if only just for a split second. No matter how hard she shook her head at him… Deep inside she knew she was glad Peter was there for her. More than glad. She was deeply grateful for his presence. If he hadn't stayed… After the flight 627 case… Olivia wasn't sure if her wound would cicatrize at such rapid pace.

Her mind drifted away to the scene in the bar, to the magical trick Peter performed for her some time before she was abducted. Trying to put together the occurrences of that night in her head like a puzzle, Olivia suddenly recalled how strange she seemed to herself. So… Relaxed. Carefree. Giggly. Girlish. _God, I think… That was the first time in months since John's death I really, genuinely smiled. _

His voice reverberated in her head. _Olivia. If you need me, I'm here. _

Somewhere, along the way, she and Peter Bishop have formed a bond. A strange, tentative, delicate bond, but a bond nonetheless. They really were the most awkward pair of would-be-friends who walked the face of Earth, Olivia concluded. _I don't think I actually know two people who are more different than Peter and I. And yet we have managed to function relatively well. To recognize and understand each other's disparities. To respect one another and to feel at ease in each other's company._

She needed to share what just happened with someone. She longed for Peter to reassure her, to tell her everything was going to be fine, as he always did. Even though Olivia told him, earlier that day, deeds were what counted, not words, she didn't entirely mean it, at least not in that way.

Peter had also done a lot. The way he was with Walter. The general soothing effect his presence had on his father and on her. The jokes he cracked that managed to relax Astrid.

Olivia would sometimes think of Peter as if he were a strong, adhesive substance, powerful glue that held them all together and made sure they all performed at their best, focusing old scientist, and calming her down. _I guess I got so caught up in this case I didn't even notice how hard they've worked as well. They've been browsing through those files all day just to get the information I needed. _

Olivia swallowed hard, feeling guilty and went in the direction of Harvard University next.

**PETER **lifted his weary head at the sound of the lab door opening. The scientific trio was deeply depressed. During the last three hours, apart from an interesting piece of information concerning the shrinking machine, they really hadn't discovered all that much. And the facts that they did find out… Well… Let's just say they complicated the investigation even more, widening it up to the point where it was impossible to follow anything.

Their working space was dead silent. The only thing that could be heard was the buzz of Astrid's computer and the periodical clicking sound her fingers produced as they were typing away on the keyboard. Walter would occasionally stretch and sigh, but, oddly enough, he didn't speak either. Peter caught him casting worried glances in his direction several times already and he was on a verge of telling his father to cut it out when Olivia entered the room.

They all stopped with what they were doing and looked at her expectantly. Peter felt better immediately, even though they did argue couple of hours ago. Olivia Dunham wasn't the boss for no reason. When she appeared, everyone would just automatically assume things are going to be fine, that she was going to tell them what was to be done next. She could really bring meaningfulness and common sense into everyday's chaos and disarray, and put everyone back on the track in no time, no matter how far they strayed away.

They were the information gatherers, while Olivia was the one who somehow always knew what to do with those data and how to organize them.

_People just naturally flock to her, I guess. Olivia has that leader's look about her, she seems as a person who is in her right mind, who always knows what she is doing, why she is doing it and where she is going next. Olivia never seems to lose her strength and composure. And she is so persistent. So incredibly stubborn and decisive. Like a bulldog who grabs something with its small but powerful, unrelenting jaws and never releases it until achieving its goal. _

_Or… Perhaps she's lot like a football coach. Even when her team is losing, she's capable of mustering up some winning speech and brightening their spirits. I half expected her to come in here with a whistle and a baseball cap and say: All right. Listen up, people!_

-How's it going?-she inquired kindly, roaming over their tired faces with her worried gaze.

-We found almost nothing new… Walter will tell you now-Astrid replied meekly. –Sorry we still haven't been of more help-she added, with a repentant look on her face.

-I'm sure you did your best.

-How about you? Did you manage to get some useful information from Caleb Carmichael?-Astrid asked.

-No, not really-her voice was but a whisper and Peter noticed how deeply disappointed she was. –Mr. Carmichael merely confirmed he participated in the project, that he wasn't interested in science any longer, and that "Lucy" you told me about was the woman he was married to. Lamentably, that is hardly important, seeing how it is related to the private sphere of his life and case irrelevant. He couldn't tell us anything neither about the possible whereabouts of the machine or about who might be using it. He believes it might have even been destroyed.

-That is strange business indeed-Walter spoke next.

-Why is that, Walter?

-Because…. We've been meaning to tell you, Agent Dunham. This afternoon, after you left, I have managed to remember, with Peter's help, of course… You see, he jogged my memory a bit by playing the piano, he helped me focus with a 1986 hit song "True colors"… And it turns out that the _Lilliputian project _was indeed mine and Belly's.

-Walter-Olivia sighed, trying not to sound rude. –We have known that all along.

-That is not all I remembered. It was no wonder I expressed such a strong dislike for the name. I wasn't even the one who named the project! Ha!-Walter exclaimed enthusiastically, certain that Olivia was going to like the piece of information he was about to divulge. To his surprise, she merely muttered:

-Caleb Carmichael did.

-Yes… Why… Yes, indeed, but how could you possibly know that?

-He told me.

-Oh.

-Is that all?-Olivia inquired, trying hard not to show her disappointment.

She decided she would cut them some slack on her way to the lab. She cast a single furtive glance in Peter's direction, wondering why he hadn't spoken yet but at the same time not wanting to be the first one to initiate the conversation.

-There is one more thing. The machine hasn't been destroyed-Walter added in a casual voice and Olivia jerked her head up.

-How do you know?

-Belly and I were always into the lost causes, as you youngsters might say these days. So we never actually gave up on the whole human shrinking business.

-And why doesn't that surprise me?-Peter cleared his throat.

-We were working on the project even after DOD had cancelled their "order", so to speak… It continued to be one of our top priorities during the years 1986 and 1987.

-Did you use more test subjects? More… Volunteers?-Olivia was eager to hear what Walter had to say next.

-No. We never got the chance. You see, agent Dunham… Somewhere in the end of 1987… The machine disappeared.

-What do you mean: disappeared?

-There was a security breach in the lab. And it was the only thing that was taken. An incredibly expensive piece of equipment it was, at that.

-But… You never found it? I mean, did you call the police, did you… Inform anyone?

-We did. I recall that we dutifully informed the authorities but it was as if it disappeared into thin air. It was never found.

-Someone stole it?

-Yes. And it could have been anyone. You see… Cale was bragging about the project he participated in, right after it was cancelled… It didn't matter anymore; it was top secret no longer… So many students knew.

-What you are saying is that… Any ambitious student, who went to Harvard between 1986 and 1987 could have broken into the lab and stolen your machine?

-I'm afraid so.

-How many people are we talking about?

-Roughly-Peter jumped in with a serious tone of voice-give or take a few… Couple of thousand people.

Olivia sighed, thinking how they could narrow down the research.

-Astrid… Can you… Can you browse through their names by opening the university archives? Of course, with special emphasis on those who had been studying atomic/quantum physics?

Lab assistant smiled proudly

-I already did it while you were gone. Here is a list of all students who could be our potential thieving suspects. I cross-checked the years they spent at Harvard with their addresses, focusing particularly on a Boston woodland area or any residences they may have possessed there, including summer houses, cottages, cabins etc.

-Astrid, I can't thank you enough-Olivia beamed but she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. –Oh, no. What if…

-What?-both Walter and Peter inquired at the same time.

-What if we are looking into this from the completely wrong angle, from the erroneous point of view? I mean… What if William Bell took the machine? And here we are, believing that it's some innocent student's fault.

-He didn't-Peter replied.

-How can you be so sure?

-Nina Sharp told me.

-When did she tell you that?

-While Walter was having a little trip down the memory lane and while Astrid was browsing through the names of the poor sods that used to waste their time at this presumably elite university, I took the liberty to have a chat with my old friend and acquaintance, Miss Nina Sharp-Peter grinned and Olivia smiled back, recalling how Peter helped her discover the location Claire Williams was being held, precisely by talking to Nina Sharp. -So as you can see, the work was equally divided among your team-Peter finished with a cocky grin.

-But she…

-She was absolutely certain Bell didn't steal the machine. And she seemed honestly, truly surprised that the machine, or a similar one made by its prototype has somewhere, somehow, resurfaced. You know I'm good at reading people, Olivia. Nina Sharp wasn't lying to me. At least not this time-a joking, wolfish grin appeared on his face. -She clearly recalled Bell being devastated over its disappearance. Long after Walter was institutionalized, William Bell was still trying to find it, albeit without any success.

-So…

-So it's back to the students, boss-Peter saluted mockingly. –Astrid and I were just going to start calling all those people on the lists and checking their connections with Walter, Bell and Carmichael beforehand… Thankfully, out of those 2359 names-he briefly glanced at Astrid and she nodded with a smile, surprised that he had memorized the exact number-there are only 74 names that match both criteria, the age one and the address one, so we opted for dividing the job. It's not gonna be a piece of cake, though, I can promise you that. Many of them don't even live in Boston anymore and it's especially hard with girls seeing how many of them got married and changed their maiden surnames…

-Thank you. All of you. You did an amazing job. Although I find it slightly discouraging that there are so many names to go through, so many people to call and so little time… Still…Good job-Olivia reiterated in a firm tone of voice.

Her team beamed at her in unison.

-Now you could definitely use a break-she said in a playful, mischievous tone and Peter rubbed his eyes wondering if he had heard her correctly. –How about some chocolate cake?-Olivia asked as one of her eyebrows shot up into the air, and then, indeed, miraculously produced the aforementioned dessert from behind her back where she had been promptly hiding it while they were conversing about the case.

-Oh!-Walter screamed in delight and swiftly approached the cardboard box. –Very thoughtful of you, agent Dunham. Afro! Let's go and eat some in the office-he yelled towards Astrid, winking exaggeratedly. He was too eager to leave Peter and Olivia alone.

Peter shook his head, amused with his father behavior and turned around to face Olivia after Walter and Astrid left. She apparently wasn't so angry with him anymore and it warmed his heart to know that.

-How are you?-quiet, worried tone with which Peter had said those words to Olivia and the apprehensive look he gave her spoke volumes, more than any sarcastic tirade or a salve of jokes he might have launched at her.

-I'm… Fine… A bit tired but otherwise, fine-she lied but she could tell that Peter, just like Charlie half an hour ago, wasn't convinced at all.

-Listen, Peter… I…-there was that sincere, contrite expression in her clear green eyes. She looked pained, repentant but Peter decided he wouldn't allow her to apologize no matter what._ Maybe she overreacted, but… She was essentially right. I was certainly the one who made a mistake. Especially by putting my phone on silent and thus placing myself out of her reach in the middle of the case._

-Olivia-he stopped her before she could say anything. -What's our next step?-he pulled out his hands from his pockets and smiled at her disarmingly.

Olivia paused briefly, studying his face, realizing Peter just wanted to continue their friendship as if nothing had happened, as if there hadn't been a row between them. He didn't feel the need to dwell on the apologies. Olivia felt an immense wave of gratitude wash over her. She was never really good at apologizing anyway. She went with the flow.

-Well, for starters, I was thinking you should all get a good night sleep. I swear, you all look like zombies!-she chuckled like an amused child and Peter's heart skipped a beat, recalling the night he spent with her in a bar at Cambridge. Where he marveled at her drinking capability and at her wide carefree smile she never let him see before. And the best part was: Peter was the one to put that smile on Olivia's heart-shaped face.

_Everything was so much better before she was abducted. Now, it's like she's struggling to pull herself together… She's nervous, edgy, pensive…_

-My, my. It appears that Special Agent Olivia Dunham has finally acquired a refined sense of humor. If that's how you wanna play it, boss, I have to admit that you aren't looking any better either. Just for the record.

-Really?

-Yup. Seriously, Olivia. You should get some sleep too.

-I will-she nodded and Peter was surprised at her resoluteness. He half expected her to protest. Or to cut open her neck and simply replace the Duracell batteries she must have had there, that powered her all along and kept her going. –This is about everything we could have found out for today. I don't think we can do anything else. I am gonna go home, take a shower, sleep and prepare for tomorrow's expedition.

-What expedition?

-I'll be accompanying Charlie and other feds with dogs deep into the woods early in the morning. We'll split up, cover more ground…. Maybe we'll find something new, something that'll bring us closer to the lair of abductor.

-Will you guys be carrying a camera?

-What?

-Blaire Witch project rings a bell?-Peter chuckled at her surprised facial expression.

-Oh, that-she smiled tiredly, wondering how Peter was always so quick with his imaginative associations.

-So can I come too?-his pleading eyes lingered on her at first unyielding ones. –I'll behave, I promise.

Behind that careless gaze, Olivia could easily discern his concern for her wellbeing. Peter's desire to be there with her… To look after her.

-I don't know, Peter-she shook her head. –I mean… You may be more useful here in the lab than out there on the terrain.

-Well let's check with Walter, shall we?-Peter gave her a charming smile. –Hey Walter! I was planning on taking Olivia on a field trip tomorrow. Will you be needing me here?

Walter's face shone like a beacon.

-Nonsense, my boy, why would I need you, Asteroid and I can fix everything up in no time by ourselves. You have a good time with Agent Dunham.

-Peter…-Olivia started exasperatedly but eventually smiled, overpowered with his grin. –Of course he was going to say yes when you put it to him like that.

-Yes is a yes, boss. Am I right or am I right?

-Fine. You're right-she sighed in a defeat. –Just so you know, Peter, I'll pick you up at five in the morning.

-Oh, God-he moaned.

-Is there a problem? Are you in or are you out?

-I'm in. Sure. No problemo. Easy-breezy. Early bird catches the worm. Or a serial killer, in this case.

-Good. See you at five.

-Dunham.

-Yes-she turned around to look at his lean frame and to meet his mocking gaze, wondering what he wanted.

-Can we, perchance, just… hypothetically speaking… Make it… Half past five?

**CHARLIE **stared at bleary eyed, tormented, sleepy face of Peter Bishop which was in obvious contrast to the fresh morning look of his best friend and he barely suppressed the urge to laugh. The sun was about to come up but it was still a little chilly. An owl flew above their heads, screeching ominously. Dogs barked, restless, and some feds shouted in order to calm them down.

-Bishop-he nodded to the young scientist, amused.

-Francis-Peter muttered barely audibly, but with a teasing hint in his tone. He and Charlie started to get along quite nicely since last week. Charlie appeared to respect him more since he saved Olivia's life from an enraged Samantha Loeb.

-I didn't know you were coming with us today.

-Oh, well, you know, I wanted to take a stroll through our beautiful countryside. Breathe the free air again after the confinements of the lab.

-If you insist. You'll be fine, just stick close to Dunham and to our group. We'll be investigating the area where Paul and Mary Green were found. Other group will focus on the area where Davenport's car was located yesterday.

-Okey dokey. Understood. Hey, before we go, is there some coffee around here?-Peter yawned loudly.

-In the middle of the woods?-Charlie cracked up but he swiftly regained his composure. Olivia's eyes glimmered with amusement.–You should have drunk some at home before coming.

-Jesus. I'm freezing, there is no coffee and I can barely keep my eyes open. Lovely beginning of a day.

-You can still go back-Olivia stated.

-No, thanks. I think I am going to stay right here-his decisive expression lingered protectively on her tiny figure. Olivia felt silly, like some kind of damsel in distress.

-Suit yourself-she hid another smile that his tussled hair, scruffy beard and pained sleepy expression were unavoidably putting on her face.

**THEY **walked in silence for almost three quarters of an hour when the dogs froze on the spot and started tugging at their leashes, squealing and pulling right.

-All right, people, listen up! Let's go this way. The dogs picked up the scent of the people who had disappeared-Charlie rallied the feds and they hurried away.

Soon, they almost completely disappeared out of Peter's sight. Peter started to follow them but something on the left caught his attention and he stopped.

Olivia returned and stood next to him.

-What? What did you just see?

-There was somebody there, right among those trees.

-Are you sure?

-Positive.

-Peter… The dogs would have smelled him; they wouldn't have gone in the completely opposite direction.

-I know what I saw-he reiterated stubbornly.

-Oh, all right. Let's check it out.

-Hang on. It's better if we tell Charlie to slow down and wait for us. Even better, he could come back and check it out with us.

-Chicken out much?

-Is that a dare, Dunham?

Olivia was about to respond him when she saw it too… A tiny figure clad in white was moving unusually swiftly through the thick trees.

-Wait, stop!-Olivia shouted but the person did not stop moving. She rushed after the figure without thinking and Peter had no choice but to follow her.

Couple of minutes later, they were both standing in a small clearing, panting breathlessly not having a clue where they were.

-Where did it go?

-Maybe we have just had a paranormal experience-Peter joked. –It was a ghost-he whispered reverentially in a spooky voice and Olivia got a sudden urge to slap him. -Why am I suddenly getting the X-files vibe here? Perhaps we're about to be abducted by the aliens.

-Look, Peter, on your left!-Olivia saw a flash of white yet again. -Let's follow it, quickly!

-Olivia… Wouldn't it be more prudent to call Charlie, to tell him where we are.

-No time for that, Peter! I need to know who that is. Come, on hurry up. I'll call him if we are in a dire need for back up.

-Why do words "dire need" suddenly sound so ominously to my ears?-Peter sighed but followed her nonetheless.

The area they had wandered in was much darker. The air was wet and heavy, the trees were huge, dark, covered in moss and they grew too close together. The sun still hadn't come out. Peter glanced at his wrist watch. It was quarter to six.

Olivia stared at the broken branch.

-Look… Peter… I think we're onto something.

-What did you find?

-It's a torn piece of white sweater! It could have been worn by one of the abductees. Let's follow this path.

-Olivia. I think this is where I draw the line and tell you… Thanks, but no thanks. Why don't we return to the main party?

-Fine. I'll go by myself.

-You'll do no such thing-Peter fought with his own fear seconds before he ran after Olivia.

-Hang on. Olivia, wait! And just for the record… Please. Please tell me why we aren't calling Charlie yet. We have no clue where we are. I guess… We should have been leaving a trace of breadcrumbs behind us so we would know how to return to the same place from which we parted, you know, like Hansel and Gretel.

-Hansel and Gretel?

-Yeah.

-So let me guess… In your opinion, we're about to stumble upon witch's cottage?

-Something like that, yeah.

-And Peter. We most definitely aren't lost. Have you ever heard of the GPS? You of all people should know...

-I know-he rubbed his temples tiredly. –I was trying to give more fairy-talish vibe to our little escapade. You really suck at asking for back up, you know that?

-Since that bastard Harris is watching my every move… Yeah. I think I feel the need to prove myself to him.

-Why, Olivia? To him of all people? You don't even respect him, why would his opinion matter to you? And at what cost? At the cost of endangering your life?

-Peter… You're just plainly exaggerating now and…-Olivia suddenly let out an excited sigh when she found another torn piece of sweater. –We must be getting closer.

-Oh joy. Yay. Hurrah-Peter muttered in a resigned tone, rubbing his arm in the spot where a particularly nasty curved branch had scratched him minutes ago.

Indeed, after less than ten minutes, they came to yet another clearing. The sun finally came out and Olivia covered her eyes for a split second.

-Look, Gretel!-Peter mockingly said in what was an incredibly good imitation of child's voice, noticing the old wooden cabin. –We stumbled upon a little house. And guess what? It's built entirely from bread, its roof is made of cake and the windows are made of clear sugar. Let's knock on the door, help ourselves to a good meal and I, for one, am personally still waiting for that morning cup of coffee. -Of course...-he rambled on-only if this isn't the abductor's house, in which case I expect a woman as old as the hills, leaning on a crutch, to come creeping out. God, I sure hope the outcome isn't gonna be like in the movie "The Cabin In The Woods".

-Peter-Olivia interrupted him impatiently. –We may have found…

-I know. So how about pulling out your cell phone from your pocket and dialing Charlie Francis? No time like the present.

-It might take them up to 15 minutes to get to us. We could use that time to snoop around instead. If we merely wait for them outside… The captor might take notice of us and flee, and then we've done nothing. Also, if I give them a call-she positively whispered now-someone from the inside may hear my voice. It's better just to sneak up.

-Why does this seem oddly familiar? Oh wait, you've done the same thing countless times before. Ran straight into the danger without waiting for the FBI agents to assist you… Namely, I'm speaking of the case of a magical old man baby, and of little Ben Stockton's abduction case.

-We'll have a surprise element on our side. And I have a gun. Speaking of which…. Seeing how you are unarmed, maybe you should stay in front of the cottage, guard the entrance. I'll go on in and explore.

-That's just not happening-Peter shook his head and followed Olivia decidedly to the front door. –So what do we do now? What's the game plan here? Do we… Ring the bell? Although I'm guessing these good people who reside so deep in the woods probably have an old fashioned knocker instead of the real bell. I half expect butler Lurch to come out, along with a particularly hungry flock of bats, and tell us in that deep, booming voice: -You rang?

-It's unlocked-Olivia smiled in relief and pushed the door open.

-I guess this is the part where I tell you in a sensible pleading voice: "Olivia, this is a trap".

-Oh, come on-she pushed him inside and Peter entered reluctantly, heaving a long sigh.

The cottage was small and dark. They both turned on their flashlights in unison.

-Smells great in here…"Old house" Eau de cologne-Peter remarked.

The air was humid, and it stank of mold, rot, mouse nest, droppings and decomposition. In an entire room, there was just one sofa, one small coffee table and a big fireplace, all covered in a thick layer of dust. Olivia coughed. Peter could have sworn he saw a giant rat run right past his leg.

-Life is good-he whispered.

-It appears that no one has set foot in here for a long, long time-Olivia stated.

-Yeah? How do you explain those footprints in the dust by the fireplace, then?-Peter inquired, motioning towards that part of the room.

She frowned and went to the place Peter had indicated, now carefully examining the footprints.

-You're right. They seem fresh. That's odd.

-Hey, look-Peter glanced up and above the fireplace, pointing the old photograph on a mantelpiece with his flashlight –Ain't that cute. A family photo. Mummy, Daddy and a sweet little toddler.

-It must have been a family who used to come here during the summers-Olivia replied absentmindedly, not even bothering to look, turning around and still taking in her surroundings.

-Yup. Many years ago, probably. Though I have no idea why anyone would like to come and spend their holidays here in the first place. I, for one, even I accidentally stumbled upon this deep wood area, kinda like just now… I would run out of it in a jiffy, never to return.

-Well, a cottage this far away in the woods offers peace, seclusion-Olivia argued. –Not all people are the same.

-Olivia. There is a distinct difference between calming peace and ominous peace, you know? And something tells me ours was the latter. Let's get out of here. We can call Charlie now. It's wonder he hadn't called us yet, really. He must have noticed we were missing-Peter was puzzled.

-Shhh.-Olivia silenced him. –Did you hear that?

-Hear what?

-Like some sort of… I don't know how to put it… Machinery… Clanking and whirring deep down below us.

-Oh I get it. We're in yet another fairy tale. Not to worry, lovely Snow White. It's just a mine where dwarves are incessantly working from the early morning till late in the evening. And guess what? Their shift has just started.

-Peter, I mean it.

After several seconds, though, he had to agree with her.

-You're right. It's as if there was a lower level to this place.

-If… If this is the kidnapper's house… That must be where he keeps his victims!-Olivia concluded victoriously. –I admit it, Peter, now it would be a good time to call for back up. I'm just gonna take this photo outside with us. Maybe it'll give us a clue about who had lived here previously if we can scan it and run it through the FBI archives.

But as Olivia's gaze dropped to the surface of the photograph she let out a surprised, shrill gasp.

-What?

-Peter… The man in the photo. It's… It's Caleb Carmichael.

-No way-Peter frowned, not understanding a thing, when the wooden floorboards in front of the fireplace, the ones on which they stood, crackled threateningly and then simply, swiftly opened up, as if torn apart by some secret mechanism, discovering a large pipe-shaped hole down which Peter and Olivia suddenly started falling, losing the ground under their feet, screaming loudly.


	7. Down The Rabbit Hole

**CHARLIE **didn't try to stop the search party from advancing; he didn't ask them to slow down with their dogs; it was obvious animals were on the track of the missing people and the worst possible thing to do was to stop them from going in the direction they wanted to take.

After almost ten minutes of incessant running, the search party reached a thicker part of the woods and a distinct wailing and pleads for help reverberated somewhere nearby.

-Hello!-Charlie shouted as loud as he could. –Anybody there? We're with the FBI!

-Over here! Oh God! Just… Help us, please! We're over here!-an anxious male voice could be heard in their proximity and the entire team ran in the direction of the sound.

They weren't prepared to see what they came upon at the nearest clearing. A man was sitting on the grass, muddy, dirty and in tears, cradling young woman in his arms, clutching her desperately, but, to Charlie, for one eerie moment, it seemed as if he were holding a ragged doll or a little girl.

He approached them warily and slowly, pointing his gun towards the couple but pretty soon, it became obvious even to him that there was no need for that when he recognized the two abductees. Still, Charlie had to make sure.

-Are you Trevor Davenport and Diane Underwood? Are you? Answer me! This is Charlie Francis, I'm with the FBI!

-Yes…-the young man's voice was barely audible now and he managed to mutter just a few brief sentences before he fainted. –Please… I'm fine… But just… Help her… I beg you… It was all my fault.

Charlie's voice was firm as he issued orders here and there. He decided not to question Trevor Davenport just yet. There was time for that when they got to the hospital.

-Olivia-he turned around to share his thoughts with his partner and he was extremely surprised after not having seen her there.

-Has anyone seen agent Dunham?

His men were all shrugging their shoulders, answering negatively.

Charlie looked around but he couldn't spot her anywhere.

_Neither her nor Bishop, for that matter. _–he frowned.

Charlie tried dialing both their numbers but it appeared as though their phones were switched off.

He called another search party to join them and the second group of men came over in a matter of minutes. Olivia and Peter weren't among them either. He was starting to get worried.

Someone on his left commented rudely:

-Maybe they just need some time in private, for themselves, if you know what I mean-but stopped abruptly after having met Charlie's icy and incredulous stare.

-This is not a good time for such jokes-he retorted huskily and called Broyles.

-This is agent Charlie Francis. We have successfully located the two kidnapping victims, both Trevor Davenport and Diane Underwood. He appears to be completely fine. Diane Underwood has been diminished in a similar way as Paul and Mary Green. They are being taken to hospital right now. Awaiting your orders, sir.

-Proceed with the victims to the hospital but don't interrogate them yet. I'll be on my way. Tell Dunham to drive Bishop to the lab. The two of them should pick up Walter Bishop and bring him to hospital too.

Charlie hesitated for a moment.

-Sir…

-What is it? Speak to me.

-Agents Bishop and Dunham are nowhere to be found.

-What are you talking about?-Broyles's normally calm, composed deep voice sounded extremely surprised.

-They aren't in the group and their phones have been switched off-he swallowed before pronouncing the following words. –From where I'm standing, it looks like I have every reason to suspect that… They might have been kidnapped as well. They disappeared in the middle of the woods and… The kidnapper might have gotten hold of them.

There was a long pause on the other end on the line. After some time, Broyles spoke again:

-Have Junior Agent Astrid Farnsworth bring Walter Bishop to hospital then. From this moment on, finding Dunham and Bishop, as well as gathering as much information as possible about the case is our top priority. We shall be focusing on these kidnappings in entirety.

-Understood-Charlie's concerned face lit up a bit but then he frowned again. –But Sir… Senior Agent Harris has clearly stated that he also wants us on another serial killing case in Chicago.

-Screw him-Broyles concluded, finally hanging up and Charlie smiled on the other end of the line.

-My thoughts exactly.

**PETER **groaned and clutched his head in his hands. It hurt like hell. Tiny stars were dancing in front of his eyes.

He vaguely remembered the floor boards opening below him and Olivia and then… The two of them screaming, incessantly falling down the narrow pipe-like hole, similar to the rabbit hole into which Alice had fallen one sunny morning; the one that took her to Wonderland.

_If I had to take a pick, I would say that this particular hole is more similar to the one from "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets". And that is a bad thing. I just hope there isn't a basilisk around here lying in wait, with an empty stomach._

The air around him smelled surprisingly well, in comparison to how many meters under ground they must have been. His survival instinct kicked in and he firstly looked around but to no avail. Peter was like a blind man in the darkness. He couldn't see and let alone hear a damned thing. He reached for his pocket, trying and then succeeding in finding his cell phone. _No network coverage. Of course. _

The dim light from the mobile phone screen somewhat illuminated the space around him. The place looked like an man-made tall underground cave. Peter gasped after having seen Olivia lying on the ground several meters away with her eyes closed.

He started towards her and then he felt a searing pain in his right ankle. It seemed sprained. Thick red liquid was running down his cheeks from his forehead and Peter knew it was blood. He moaned and knelt on all fours, feeling weak and distracted by pain, but nevertheless, he started crawling towards her, with a horrible fear of loss nested in his chest.

-Dunham…-he whispered gently, and his voice reverberated in the cave, startling him.

She didn't move.

-Olivia… Oh, come on, Olivia, please-his plead became more urgent as Peter reached her and took her head gently into his hands, placing it on his lap and rocking it soothingly.

-Liv… Come on Liv… Wake up… Open those eyes on me… You survived a magical man baby, a can of space soup, hypnotizing Christmas lights, weird electricity controlling guy and now you are going to be taken down with just one fall down the rabbit hole? Come on, Dunham…

He placed his head on her chest and listened. Her heart was ticking, but ever so slowly. Panic enveloped his mind and he would have shouted if he didn't know better. Whoever made them fall in here is the unsub. The person who, as a cruel, astute spider, created a trap for the two unaware flies. Peter wondered if the unsub captured the other victims in the same way. He knew they both had to stay low and he opted for quietness and caution.

On the other hand, he needed for Olivia to wake up. Overwhelmed with worry for her wellbeing, he felt like a cripple, he wasn't sure if could think of anything else but of her present state, let alone fight the unsub. Concern for Olivia was all-consuming.

Peter hurriedly checked Olivia's body for injuries next. As far as he could see, nothing was broken. There was no blood, just some minor scratches on her arms and her face.

_She must have fallen on top of me and thus managed to avoid serious injuries. That was for the best, actually, seeing how she still hasn't recovered enough from her last week's abduction. _

He gently lifted the hem of her stained white shirt and lit her abdomen with his cell phone. Her soft milky skin shone in the darkness and he blushed dumbly, having caught himself staring. It was neither time nor place for such thoughts. There were some bruises on her stomach and his mouth stiffened in regret.

_I don't want her to get through this all over again. I hope we can get out of here and… Just… Oh, just don't let us be abducted… I can't imagine what that would do to Olivia's state of mind. Heck, she was abducted just a week ago and experimented on; she isn't ready to become a game for some sick mastermind._

Peter then checked her back and winced at having noticed the ugly round-shaped scar on her spine.

"_They gave me a spinal tap. Who were they? Why would they do that? What did they want?"…_

Her desperate voice reverberated in Peter's head. He hadn't recalled ever hearing her sound so desperate, except that one time she had been incredibly concerned about the abducted girls whose pituitary gland was being extracted.

Peter wondered what she would do after she woke up. Olivia obviously fainted after the fall down the tube. Maybe she even had a mild concussion. There was nothing for him to do but wait and whisper tenderly into her ear, removing the hair from her face and hoping she would regain consciousness sooner rather than later.

Quarter of an hour later or so, she groaned softly and opened her eyes, meeting his worried azure gaze. She stared at Peter for several seconds trying to realize why her head hurt and why they were sitting on the ground in the dark. Then everything came back to Olivia and she literally jumped up, frightening Peter with her sudden move.

-Dunham. Dunham, you're OK, we're OK. Just… Calm down.

She slowly sat upright, extricating herself from Peter's lap and cautiously took in her surroundings just like Peter did moments ago and just like he knew she would.

Her voice was calm and composed when she spoke next:

-We fell down the hole.

It wasn't a question, but a mere statement and Peter knew it.

-Yup. Welcome to Wonderland, Alice. In this wondrous cave grow many mushrooms… If we eat the left end, we'll become bigger. If we eat the right end, we'll become smaller… Thus sayeth the caterpillar…-he joked, trying to diffuse the tension.

She ignored him.

-How long was I out?-Olivia's tone was business like. She stood up next, swayed a bit but stayed on her feet.

-Around fifteen minutes-Peter replied calmly, as if he were giving her a report in the lab. He realized this was the easiest way for Olivia to cope with the new situation. Cold, self-distancing analysis. –I checked your body. You haven't broken anything. Some bruises on the abdomen from the fall and that is all. You appear to be perfectly fine.

-What about you?-her voice became softer when she saw Peter limp after having stood up to look her in the eyes.

-Well you know me… I'm more prone to get into trouble anyways-he managed a weak smile despite the pain he felt rip through his leg. –But I'm OK as well. Always look on the bright side of life, as Monty Pythons would say. We could have been dead by now. Many people would be killed by such a fall, even though we were partially sliding down the pipe.

-Have you found anything out about our surroundings?

-Not much. We appear to be in a tall and wide man-made underground cave. Someone dug the tunnels under the house and probably not so long ago, I would say, a month, or two ago…

-How could you possibly know that?

-I used to work as a miner in Chile couple years ago. I got to learn about different types of soil and tunnel digging. You needed an everyman on your FBI team? You're looking at him-Peter managed a feeble smile.

She lifted her eyebrow but she didn't comment on it any further.

Peter went on.

-The air is dry and good. We are several meters below the ground. There is no network coverage.

He saw Olivia bite her lip and he decided not to use the four least favorite words "I told you so" when he knew Olivia herself was crushed with guilt.

-I should have listened to you. We should have called Charlie and the back-up.

_That's what I was talking about_.-Peter thought.

-Look… Dunham-he whispered tiredly. –Don't torture yourself and let the bygones be bygones. We are where we are. Here we stand and… I guess what I wanna say is… Let's get outta here, boss.

She nodded thankfully but added a bit sadly in a matter of seconds.

-We're on our own.

-Yes-he confirmed reluctantly, studying her worried face. –Yes, we are. But we're gonna make it. I gotta tell you, I freaked out when I woke up. But then I saw you there lying next to me and everything was good again. I knew I would pull through if I had you by my side, Agent Dunham.

Olivia shook her head discarding his comment as a flattery but she grinned and it was enough for Peter. He smiled as well.

-Can you walk?-she asked.

-I'll do my best. My cell is a bit older than yours, so the only light it has is the light that its screen gives off.

-I have a Flashlight app on mine. I'll turn it on.

-When I renew my contract in a year or so, I'm getting an Android phone as well. I'm thinking Samsung Galaxy S, they say it'll be out in 2010.

-Good choice, I guess.

-What's yours?

-Mine's HTC Hero.

-An appropriate name-Peter grinned. –HTC Hero for a heroine Olivia Dunham. Let's go-he added hastily, seeing how Olivia rolled her eyes yet again.

-We'll proceed with the maximum caution. As far as I can see, there is just one tunnel. It has been dug out like this on purpose, I guess-Olivia stated, puzzled.

-That's not good-Peter frowned. –It means that whoever made this trap, did it so that the tunnel had only one ending. And it probably ends in a lair of the unsub.

Olivia silently agreed with his assessment.

-However, we have two advantage points. One-Maybe the unsub isn't in his "lair", as you call it, at the moment and two-I've got a gun.

-Well I guess you've got a point. We are trained FBI agents… Not some poor couple who has no idea what's going on.

-Those actually aren't our advantages-she frowned. –I am a trained FBI agent, but you aren't. Also, I have to admit I haven't got a clue what's going on either.

Peter smiled.

–Well we know that the unsub's MO is kidnapping two people of opposite sex and holding them somewhere-I'm pretty sure we're about to find out where for four days, then mutilating them and zapping them with the Debigulator, as Walter and I like to call the machine. But we don't know what did the unsub want from those people. Well, no, actually, we know one thing. The guy on the photo was Caleb Carmichael. Do you think those were his wife and a kid? That would mean he lied to you, Olivia. He told you he had no children.

-And I hope we'll never find out for ourselves what did the unsub want. I'll question Caleb Carmichael, alright; as soon as we're outta here-Olivia suddenly shuddered. –Let's move. We've been here talking for too long. We have to find the way out.

They went cautiously through the tunnel, lighting the path ahead of them. Neither of them was talking.

After maybe half an hour the tunnel started to become wider and wider and instead of the soil, they felt the hardened cement below their feet. Light shone in front of them and they instinctively covered their eyes.

Olivia turned off her cell phone and they both hesitated to move forward, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the light after having been in the semi-darkness for some time.

They sat on the concrete for a while and Peter felt Olivia's worried gaze on him.

-Peter… You're bleeding.

-I do feel kinda dizzy, now that you mentioned it.

She tore the sleeve from her shirt and handed it to him.

-Here, this'll help to stop the bleeding until we can get you to hospital. –You should have told me sooner that you were bleeding, honestly, Peter…-she shook her head.

-Thanks-he muttered, pressing the white fabric onto his forehead.

-When we exit the tunnel, I'll go first, with the gun. We'll incapacitate the unsub if he's there and then we'll find the way out. I'm guessing there is one.

-Yeah, the unsub probably doesn't get into his lair everyday by falling down the hole with a parachute-Peter smirked.

They both stood up after a short break and stepped out of the tunnel.

Strange whirring and clanking reverberated all around them. On the ceiling of the huge, clean and well-lit room, the size of a warehouse, into which they'd just stepped in, there were several strange machines which looked like huge cutting knives, and they were buzzing ominously. Giant speakerphones were placed in all four upper corners of the room.

But that wasn't what caught Peter's and Olivia's attention. In the very centre of the room there was an enormous glass dome. Inside the dome, there was… Peter fought the urge to laugh. A big… Well… Dollhouse. That was the first thing that occurred to him.

They stepped closer, Olivia looking around suspiciously and holding the gun in her hand, ready to shoot.

Up close, it looked just like a wooden house for dolls, just that it was… Big. It had no front wall either so you could see the layout of all the rooms.

_A house under the cabin. How quaint_-Peter chuckled inwardly.

There was a small lawn in front of it with an artificial grass and a tiny swimming pool. On the first floor, there was a small beautiful kitchen and the bathroom. Upstairs-because it even had a first floor. There was a… Bedroom, but without a bed. It merely had two huge closets. All in all, it couldn't have had more than 25-30 square meters, but still. It was pretty weird that someone built something like this underground.

_And for what purpose? _-Peter wondered, suddenly feeling ill-at-ease. _Whoever made this is fit for the looney-bin. _

Suddenly, dozens of holes opened up on the ground and a strange gas started seeping from all of them at the same time. Peter barely had the time to think-_chloroform…_ As he fell on the ground, feeling extremely tired, he thought he had heard a laugh and a pair of hands that were clapping joyously.

**OLIVIA **opened her eyes at the sound of the metallic, robotic voice that was coming from the tiny speakerphone in the corner of the small, dirty room in which they were now. Her head hurt and she thought she could still smell the chloroform. Her heart was beating like crazy.

_The unsub has got us. I… I am kidnapped again. _

Her cell was gone. Her gun and her coat as well. She felt helpless as a newborn babe, stripped of her most prized possession.

To calm herself down, Olivia started looking around warily, wondering what was going to happen to them next.

The room might have had six square meters all together, and it seemed like a pantry. A filthy pillow was on the old wooden bed, with a couple of blankets carelessly thrown over it. There were no windows. It was pitch dark. She could hear Peter breathing beside her, lying on the dusty floorboards.

-WELCOME MY NEW TOYS! WELCOME KEN! WELCOME BARBIE! I KNOW WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER!

Peter opened his eyes and sat upright, now puzzled, and taking in these new surroundings.He remembered the clever trick with chloroform and growled a little. _What a pair of suckers we were, walking right into his lair… Now we're right where he wants us._ _Hang on. Did he just say: Ken and Barbie? How convenient. And he has a dollhouse. I was right, back at the lab, the unsub really is one twisted son of a bitch._

The voice boomed on.

-I AM SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU HERE! I HAVE A DOLLHOUSE ALL PREPARED FOR YOU! THERE IS A SWIMMING POOL, A KITCHEN, A BATHROOM, AND A LOT OF STYLISH CLOTHES!OH, I JUST KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE IT HERE. WE'LL ALL BE BEST OF FRIENDS. I AM GOING TO LET YOU REST NOW. WE WILL START PLAYING A BIT LATER! WE'LL HAVE CANDLELIT DINNERS, KISSING, HOLDING HANDS, SWIMMING TOGETHER IN A POOL, PLAYING MUM AND DAD… WHAT KEN AND BARBIE NORMALLY DO!

Peter and Olivia were shaking their heads in unison, trying to process this information but the voice continued.

-NOW IF YOU DON'T PLAY NICELY I WILL BE VERY SAD-there was a childish pouty tone in that sentence. –AND WHEN I AM SAD I BREAK MY TOYS. AND IF I AM BORED THEN I REPLACE THEM WITH NEW ONES….SWEET DREAMS... I'LL WAKE YOU UP AT DINNERTIME.

-Crap-Peter swore when the voice stopped speaking. –Just… Fuck. What a psycho. He actually wants us to sleep right now? And be his boytoy and girltoy when we wake up in the evening?

Olivia was shivering, looking wildly about the room. That irrational behavior wasn't like her at all and Peter stopped his monologue in mid-sentence, deciding to go to her and try to calm her down.

Without warning, she desperately went straight for the metallic door and kicked it with all her strength.

They didn't budge. She tried time and time again, she screamed at the invisible enemy, demanding to be let out of there and simply slid down the door and onto the floor when several minutes passed.

_I can't… Not like this… When I was bound… The captors… They were surrounding me… I knew what I was going against… I could talk to them, ask for help, and dissuade them from the actions they were about to take… But now… There is just this room… And I can't get out of here. I have to be passive. To wait. To do what someone else says in order to stay alive. And I was never good at following orders…_

-Olivia-she felt Peter's hands on her shoulder but she shook it off. –I know what you are thinking. You are as angry and as desperate as I am. I hate it being here. I hate that we were so dumb to walk right into a trap. But we couldn't have known. I don't want to do what he says. And I know you don't want either. We were never good at obeying anyone anyway-he smirked, and Olivia looked at him, surprised that he had just said what she had been thinking all along.

-Look. We need to stay calm. To be rational. To be one step ahead of the unsub. We know he has a special dinner planned for us. So how about we really do get some sleep and guard our energy for what is coming? There is a tray on the floor… With some bread and a jug of water. Let's share it now and rest-the words that were coming out of Peter's mouth sounded incredibly logical. Those would be the same words she would be saying if she hadn't been scarred last week… If she wasn't feeling so afraid and lost. Olivia decided that for now, Peter was the more sober one of the two of them, the one who managed to adapt to the situation "in a jiffy" as he would say, and Olivia mechanically did what Peter suggested, knowing it was the right thing to do, dividing the bread loaf in two and sipping water absently. When they ate everything that was laid before them in silence, Peter laid on a dirty blanket and covered himself with another one. Olivia paced around the room for some more, and then she finally settled next to him with a deep sigh. As she was doing so, her arm unwilling brushed his and Olivia shuddered, surprised at the warmth of Peter's skin. Peter shivered as well, but for the opposite reason, having felt her cold flesh pressed against his for the moment.

-Olivia, you're freezing.

-I'm fine, Peter-her teeth chattered and she moved closer to the wall, stubbornly rejecting to face him.

-No, you're not. Come here-Peter's warm hands reached out and embraced her, cautiously and tentatively. She didn't push him away.

It was the first time they ever embraced in such a way. For Olivia, it felt awkward and soothing at the same time. For Peter, it just felt… Right. And it frightened him. _Why am I feeling so… Good? Holding ice queen Olivia Dunham in my arms._

-I just... I can't sleep, I can't lay still, I can't think. Our cell phones are gone. My gun is gone. The unsub took everything. I feel like...Naked without my gun. And disoriented. I don't even know what time it is. I hate this.

-Olivia-he slapped himself across the foreahead. -My wristwatch. I slipped it in my jeans pocket-he whispered barely audibly, not sure if the unsub could listen in on them.

-So you can actually tell what time it is?

-Sure.

Olivia stared at him, impatiently and expectantly. Peter joked:

-Now how would you like to pull it out?

When he met her irritated, incredulous gaze, Peter laughed.

-I'm kidding. Just trying to difuse the tension over here.

-Well I've got news for you. It's not working. I can barely think straight as it is. The unsub mutilated and tortured the other victims after four days. So that means… We have three days left until…-she swallowed, feeling impotent.

-It's ten in the morning. I'm not sure why would an unsub make us sleep until the evening. I guess that because of all that gala dinner thingy he's got going.

-How are we going to get out of here, Peter?

-We'll think of something. Maybe they'll find us. Be positive. Imagine that we are starring on this cool television show and since we are the protagonists, we never get killed, we somehow always pull through. That's bound to make you feel better.

-Whoever is doing this... Why, why are they doing it? What do they want from us, Peter?-she was so nervous that it was driving her crazy.

Olivia felt as if she were bound again. The same bunch of old questions that she insecurely launched on Walter's and Peter's head last week after having been abducted, when Walter, amused, managed to call her _question machine_, popped up into her mind and started buzzing all around Olivia's brain, refusing to leave her alone. She was afraid because she didn't know what was happening, she couldn't do anything but wait and that was what Olivia Dunham hated the most.

-To show them some love, apparently. Some weird Ken and Barbie acting out. Maybe they get off on roleplay.

-Peter, I'm serious.

-So am I, even though I don't sound like that. If you ask me, we should go with the flow. That'll keep us alive longer. Remember Paul and Mary, the first two victims. They were brother and sister. They probably couldn't give our unsub what he or she or they wanted. I mean… Ken and Barbie weren't a brother and sister-he snickered against his will. -In the second case, well Trevor and Diane are out of here now, mutilated or not, or else we wouldn't be here. I can only imagine that the unsub threw them out because they didn't love each other enough. Remember their friends told us the girl broke up with him. Maybe the unsub judged the girl because she apparently didn't love the boyfriend as much as he loved her, she couldn't show him the love, or she was simply to scared or angry to take him seriously and do what he says. What the killer needs is a good display of love.

-Well we're probably doomed in that case.

-Not necessarily. I can feign I love a girl up to the point of irrecognition of difference. The unsub will see nothing but how much I adore you, love.

-I'm sure you can. But I can't.

-Don't tell me you hate me so much.

-I don't hate you Peter. But I don't love you either. We're work colleagues. I don't feel anything for you. Not like that.

-Ouch. That actually kinda hurt.

-Oh please-she rolled her eyes and snorted. –Like you care.

Peter's lips stiffened in response to her indifferent treatment.

She hurt him. She hit him hard and he hit her back the best he could, with his venomous replica.

-Well, you better pretend you worship me honey, or apparently heads are gonna roll. Or arms and legs, in this case.

-Is this funny to you?-she hissed furiously, pushing him away determinedly.

-What do you think, Olivia?-his gaze was stern and serious. –What kind of sick person do you think I am, Dunham? I know, I am well aware of the fact our lives might be on the line. But I don't want to look so fucking miserable all the time, like you do. Relax. You know what they say: It's gonna give you cancer. If you don't die of shrinking and limb chopping first. Let me make this clear for you, boss, for one last time: I am joking because that is my way to deal with this kind of situations. You know me well enough by now to know that it's true. If you don't like it, fine. But you have to admit that I am right about our lovey-dovey acting scheme. We're gonna have to give the unsub the helluva show if we're planning on staying alive. We have to play along until we can find out more about everything. And you are aware of that just as much as I am. Sweetheart-he finished his tirade icily, sardonically and tiredly rubbed his temples.

Olivia hadn't bothered to reply. She gulped heavily and stared into the cold wall, shuddering but not wanting to reach for the heat of his embrace yet again. She could hear Peter sigh deeply in the darkness as he finally desisted and moved away from her as well. Her last thoughts were of Rachel, Ella and strangely enough of Peter's warm hands as she actually managed to drift off to restless sleep, wondering what would happen with them in couple of hours.


	8. The Black Gate Opens

**ASTRID **picked up the cell phone and rolled her eyes at the deafening clanging noises that were coming from Walter's direction. She decided not to even ask him what he was doing and went into Olivia's improvised office.

-This is Junior Agent Astrid Farnsworth. Oh, hello Agent Francis. You need me to take Walter where? To Boston General? Uh-huh. OK. What?-her forehead wrinkled as she was receiving the grim news about Peter and Olivia's disappearance and she clasped her mouth. –Oh my God! That's horrible. I'll tell Walter immediately. We... We'll be on our way soon. Thank you for calling. See you in a bit.

She came out of the office, still holding the phone in her hand, looking disoriented.

-Aphrodite!-Walter exclaimed. –Would you care to watch my latest experiment including Mr. Papaya?

-Not really, Walter. We've gotta go now.

-Right now?

-Yes.

-Let me get my coat then! Do we have any new information about the case?

-Walter...

-What is it, Asteroid? You look troubled. Your pupils are dilated.

-Walter... Peter and Olivia have been abducted.

-What? How is that possible? Peter told me he and Agent Dunham were going to a picnic today. I was just thinking about them, lying in the grass, drinking fine wine on a sunny day like this... Oh, to be young again...-Walter got carried away easily so Astrid had to intervene.

-Walter!

-You are being serious, aren't you?-he said sheepishly after having searched her face for some sign that might tell him she had been joking all along.

-Yes, Walter. I'm sorry.

-Then we must hurry. The time is of the utmost importance! Who knows what that lunatic might do to my boy and to my daughter-in-law!

Astrid sighed and soon after that, the two colleagues started for the hospital.

**BROYLES **was staring pensively at the Trevor Davenport's sleeping form. Charlie was standing right next to him, immersed in his own thoughts. Broyles spoke first.

-Any visible injuries to the body? Any lacerations?

-None.

-So what you are saying is that this man is perfectly unharmed?

-That is correct.

-But Diane Underwood…

-She has been diminished.

-Her limbs weren't cut off?

-Not this time, no.

-What are you thinking, Francis?

-I believe that our unsub has some sort of code.

-Explain.

-Well… It's kinda hard to even been thinking like this but perhaps there are some "rules", if I might call them that way. Maybe the couples are being used in some kind of game and the ones who break the rules are punished. The ones who don't… Aren't. That would mean that the unsub has a weird sense of justice. Apparently Trevor didn't break any of the rules whilst Diane did. In case of Paul and Mary Green… They both broke the rules… Maybe Trevor Davenport will be able to tell us more when he wakes up. No matter what, I believe our unsub might be someone young and careless.

-Why do you say that?

-Well who in their right mind would release, alive and unharmed, one of the abductees? Kidnappers know that victims will talk. Trevor Davenport might be our biggest clue yet.

-That is strange. Why do you think the abductor hasn't made contact with the police department yet?

-Yes, normally the kidnappers call either the police department or the family of the abductees' and state their demands few hours after the kidnapping. Our unsub hasn't done so. It just might happen that he doesn't want the money. What he wants _are _the persons. He maybe needs them to play the game.

-But why keep them for four days? What is the significance of that number?

-Now this guess is going to be too farfetched, but… Maybe there is a different game of his choice they have to play every day. Maybe there are four games in total. So in the end he judges their performance and decides whether to release them unharmed or not. Or whether to keep them. We haven't even considered that possibility.

-So you're thinking that he keeps abducting because he is somehow not satisfied with "the show" the people give him?

-I don't know-Charlie shrugged and then continued in a low husky voice, placing a hand on Broyles's shoulder. –Look. I am worried about Olivia.

Broyles nodded shortly.

-She's been abducted less than a week ago. She… She doesn't need this right now. Not after she's been put through. Her ability to reason her way out will be greatly diminished. Olivia is not the type of person to play games, she is direct, straightforward… She would want to face that son of a bitch immediately.

-And that would be a wrong move.

-In this type of situation, yes. She would have to accept that he, for the time being, has the upper hand. And that's what Olivia hates the most. To obey orders, to do as she is told. To be wasting time.

-You're also forgetting that Bishop is in there with her as well-Broyles squeezed his fists angrily. –It adds to the gravity of the situation. He'll probably panic or act even worse than Dunham. After all, he is not a trained FBI agent. Damn it. This shouldn't have happened.

-On the contrary, sir-Charlie looked Broyles in the eyes. –Bishop might not be a trained agent but he is like a chameleon or…Like a cat with nine lives. What I've seen so far from him… Tells me he somehow always manages to cunningly pull through. He apparently has a lot of experience in this kind of situations. Don't forget that Bishop lived all around the world. He must have worked in an infinite number of different job places, met all kinds of people from different social strata… I'm certain he'll be able to adapt. He will collaborate, pretend to play the game and be watchful at the same time, gathering data on our unsub and their surroundings. I just hope he gets some sense into Olivia as well and makes her do the same before it is too late.

-We'll find them, agent Francis. It'll be a race against time, but we'll find them-Broyles said reassuringly, scanning a worried agent.

Charlie sighed sadly and then looked in the direction of the sound of the footsteps, nodding in greeting towards Walter and Astrid who had just arrived.

Broyles greeted them as well, shortly and courteously.

-Agent Farnsworth. Doctor.

-Do you have any news?-Walter inquired anxiously.

-Nothing yet, doctor Bishop. But we believe we'll have plenty once Trevor Davenport wakes up.

-That's the young man who is sleeping under the sedatives, yes?

-That is correct.

-May I be present during interrogation? I want to know everything.

-That is precisely why we called you, doctor Bishop. Have faith. Everything will be resolved, or at least that is what we are hoping for.

Walter nodded and then four people continued to stare at Trevor Davenport's sick bed.

**TREVOR **blinked several times, blinded by the white light that surrounded him. He slowly, carefully looked around and realized he was in a hospital room. The walls and the linen sheets were white and he was wearing a gray pajamas. Next to his bed, on a bed stand, there was a jug filled with water and a glass. His mouth suddenly felt very dry so he drank some greedily before he froze in recognition, when the memories of the last night's occurrences hit him square in the head. He jumped out of the bed and wildly started searching for his clothes. Then the door opened and four people walked in.

-Mr. Davenport, my name is Phillip Broyles, I work for a Department of a Homeland Security and these are my colleagues, Special Agent Charlie Francis, Junior Agent Astrid Farnsworth and doctor Walter Bishop. Please return to bed.

-You don't understand-he said feverishly. –I need to go and help Diane.

-Miss Underwood is at the hospital as well. She is fast asleep, resting. You may not see her at the moment.

He seemed to relax a bit.

-She's here too?

-Yes. You two managed to escape after you were abducted last night. You were found by our team in the woods and transferred to Boston General. If you do not remember that, it is understandable. You probably went through a lot and you were under stress.

-No, I… We didn't escape. We were let go.-he returned to his bed obediently and stared at the wall. –I remember everything now-Trevor went through his hair with his trembling fingers. –God, I was hoping it was only a nightmare.

-I am so sorry-said Astrid sympathetically.

-Mr. Davenport-Charlie inquired-do you think you would be able to answer some questions for us?

He didn't respond at first and Walter approached him next, timidly tugging at the sleeve of his pajamas.

-Mr. Betancourt… That man who did that to you and that poor girl… He did the same thing to another two young people just couple of days ago. And now-he swallowed. –He has my son. And up till now I could do nothing but wait. If you could tell us anything… Anything at all that might help… You would have my eternal gratitude.

-I… Fine-he stared at the old man and sighed. –I will help you in any way I can.

-I realize this might be difficult for you-said Charlie, sitting on the edge of Trevor's bed-but I am going to need you to remember everything about yesterday night after you and Diane left the party. Retell all the occurrences with as many details as possible, and we'll ask questions along the way if something seams unclear.

-We broke up last night. She… She told me she was seeing someone else who had completely swept her off of her feet-Trevor took a deep breath… -And that she had been seeing him for the last three months. She felt guilty because we were engaged, she was sitting on two chairs and all that… And when I proposed in front of all those people… She… She went crazy. She didn't expect it, you see. She was actually hoping she would break up with me on that very night. She was angry, she cried, she couldn't continue with the charade anymore and she left the party abruptly. I followed her… If… If I hadn't done that… Maybe none of this would have happened-a lone tear glimmered in his eye.

-You can't blame yourself. You did what any other person would do in your situation-whispered Astrid and Walter nodded vigorously.

Trevor went on.

-I managed to convince her to at least drive her home… To talk about it some more… Diane agreed. She admitted she owed me that much. We were on the road, passing through Boston woodland area… And then we saw her.

-Whom?

-There was a little girl in a stained white dress standing right in the middle of the road. She couldn't have been more than seven years old.

-A girl, you say?-Broyles exchanged significant glances with Charlie and then added: -That's what Paul Green, the other abductee mentioned too. We just didn't know what it meant at the time. Please, do go on.

-I stopped the car, naturally, as anyone would-Trevor hurried on. -We both came out of the vehicle. She looked lost and disoriented and she appeared to be crying. Diane asked her what was wrong and she said that she was out here camping with her parents in the woods but that now she couldn't find them. I suggested we take her to the nearest police department but she started crying even harder… She kept repeating: "I want my Mum and Dad"… And then she ran straight into the woods. We ran after her, calling her and begging her to come back. We knew it wasn't safe for a child to roam those woods so late at night. We could see her running among the trees and Diane agreed we should follow her and make sure she's alright. After fifteen minutes or so we stumbled upon a wooden cabin. But there was no sign of the girl. I thought she might have hidden inside or something, I wasn't thinking clear, damn it! The lights were out. Diane wanted to return on the main road. I remember she told me: "Trevor, there's nothing else we can do. We lost her. We should head back and then call the police to come and search the area". But I was still angry and annoyed with her for leaving me after so many years we'd spent together, and I… Taunted her… I recall I said: "We came this far and now you want to leave that little girl to God knows what fate… You have obviously never cared about anyone except about yourself"… So I made her… I practically made her enter the cabin with those words… I remember… We knocked on the door first, but there was no answer. I pulled the handle and the door opened. The cabin had that old smell about it, and it was filled with dusty furniture. It seemed abandoned. We turned on our cell phones because we needed the light, we just wanted to see if she was in there. And she was.

-The girl was hiding in the cabin, then?

-Yes… She was in the living room, next to a fireplace, and she was kneeling on the floorboards, still sobbing, as if she were going to try and light a fire. Maybe she thought that we desisted from looking for her and that staying in there for the night was her best option. When she saw us, she jumped up, and she seemed so afraid. She started backing away from the fireplace and Diane and I went over and tried to approach her… I still recall Diane speaking to her in a soft voice, trying to calm her down. And then it happened.

-What happened?

-We fell right through the floor.

-There was a hole in the floor?

-Apparently, but our attention was focused on her so we didn't watch our step… I still wonder what happened to that poor child. You… You should try and search the woods, find the cabin and see if you can rescue her if she's still there… She must be terrified by now, almost a day has passed.

-We'll look into it. The child has probably been surviving on her own in the woods for at least five days. We'll get the story published in local newspapers, and there'll be a report about it in the news. I hope that her parents might see it and come to the Boston PD. Do you happen to know which part of the road you were on?

-I don't know for sure… It… It was very dark. Haven't you found our car?

-Yes-said Charlie, describing him the location of the vehicle. –Does that look like the place where you might have been?

-I don't understand… We haven't been there at all. I don't remember that area.

-I thought as much. Paul and Mary Green's car was in a completely different place than the one they left it in too. Maybe the unsub is driving the car away from his lair each time after he abducts someone, in different direction, in order to confuse us. But…-Charlie was thinking out loud… -I remember that at one point of our search, when the dogs found your smell, I actually heard Bishop exclaim something like: "What's that over there?" and then it seemed he went in the opposite direction. Olivia went to bring him back to a main search party but I guess she followed him afterwards. I figured they both caught up with us later but it didn't appear to be the case. Maybe she saw the same thing as he did and went with him. When we are finished interrogating you, we'll head back to that clearing and try and search the other part of the woods we haven't been in yet.

-Agent Farnsworth?-Broyles interrupted Charlie.

-Yes, Sir?

-Could you go to a computer room later with agent Francis and make him show you the part of the woods he and his team have been combing on the map? You could mark all the searched areas green and all the unsearched areas red, for instance. When we send the new search team to look for Bishop, Dunham and that missing child, I want them to focus only on the red areas.

-That's a great idea! Coloring helps brain process and brings a clear distinction between the areas!-Walter exclaimed and shook Broyles's hand hard.

-Thank you, doctor-Broyles looked at him as if the mad scientist had been out of his mind.

-I will do my best, Sir. Also, if you don't mind, I could try and search for the wooden cabins in that area and the names they've been registered on, and then cross-reference those names with the names of the students who were on the list of our potential suspects. Maybe one of them is the owner of that cottage and we could try and find out where he lives. He probably uses the cottage only as a lair and as a place where he keeps his abductees and he resides elsewhere. I mean, you did say the place was extremely dusty and it seemed as if no one had entered the cabin for quite a while-she said, turning to Trevor Davenport, who nodded in return. –We could identify the unsub!

-Excellent work and quick thinking, Agent Farnsworth. Let those be your first tasks, then. But before you do so, let's listen to the rest of Mr. Davenport's story. I need to know what exactly we are facing with. I know you haven't spent a lot of time in there-he said, turning to the pale man-but anything you can remember about the place… About the things that happened to you… About the unsub himself… Would be extremely helpful. My team would know what they are up against. Do you understand that? You are the key to ending this nightmare.

-I realize that-he whispered tiredly. –When… When we got up… We saw a wide tunnel ahead.

-A tunnel?-Charlie asked incredulously.

-Yes, it seemed to lead in only one direction so we took it… We were arguing all the way…-a tear slid down his cheek. When we got to the end of the tunnel we saw an… An underground factory, or a warehouse, I really don't know the best way to describe it… It might as well been a huge laboratory.

-You mean someone built that under the ground?

-Yes. As we were looking around… A strange gas came out of the ground and we fell asleep. We woke up in a small dirty room. A voice that boomed over the speakerphones informed us we were the new toys and that we were going to do what we were told.

-Toys?

-There was an improvised real size dollhouse in the factory… You know the ones you buy to your daughter, which has all the stuff for dolls like kitchen, bedroom, living room, a pool… It was small but that was definitely it. It was surrounded by impenetrable glass dome so that we couldn't escape. That person… Wanted us to pretend we were Ken and Barbie.

-Kid's dolls? That has got to be the most twisted thing I have ever heard of as far as abduction cases are concerned-Charlie stated as his eyebrows shot through the roof. –Do you know why? What might be the motif? Did the unsub ever tell you?

-No, the person just issued orders we had to follow. There was a warning that we would be punished if we didn't.

Broyles stepped into the conversation.

-What about the unsub's voice? Male, female, old, young?

-Sorry. It sounded distorted and robotic, as if the orders were shouted at us by some sort of machine. It was completely neutral and unrecognizable.

-What kind of orders did you receive?

-We had to behave like those dolls-he said simply.

-In what way?

-In every way you can imagine a child playing with Ken and Barbie and a dollhouse-it seemed as if he were uncomfortable with divulging more information.

-What punishments were there?

-Only two-he started shaking uncontrollably. –We got a threat that one of our limbs would be cut off if we disobeyed the order and… That we would be shrunk if we didn't seem convincing enough. If we… If we didn't love each other enough. I first thought it was some kind of a sick joke, I swear to you. But then I knew better than to argue when I saw those machines dangling from a ceiling. Diane was furious with me. She was certain I did all that, she thought I dragged her out there on purpose and couldn't prove her I didn't, I didn't have a proof she was wrong. She kept yelling at me and banging on the glass with her fists… She calmed down, eventually. Then the unsub, as you call that person, told us to kiss, after dinner date-he winced-and she squirmed in my arms, avoiding my lips… It was a torture for me. I know I shouldn't have thought about that in such a way because we weren't together anymore but we'd broken up only couple of hours before that and I loved her still, I loved her so much. For me… That kiss was real. But for her it wasn't. The unsub somehow felt that. And then that… Happened to her…-he started sobbing… -How was that even possible? To shrink a human being? Can it be done?

-Oh, everything is possible, you just have to believe in yourself and keep investigating, moving the boundaries of the unknown…-Walter started his tirade but thankfully, his voice was lost in Trevor Davenport's cries.

-I… Is she going to be alright? Please tell me you can help her… You can, can't you? You can bring her back the way she was before?

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as he kept staring intensely into everyone's eyes, hoping someone would answer him positively. When he realized what the lack of reply meant, he bent his head down low and grasped it with his hands.

-Just one more question, Mr. Davenport-Broyles had to insist-and then we'll let you rest. After what happened to your ex-fiancé… How did you escape captivity?

-We didn't. I told you at the beginning of our conversation. We were made unconscious with chloroform and… We woke up in the middle of the woods. That was when your colleague found us, early this morning. I am sorry I can't be of more help. I just… Need to rest right now-he turned his back to them dejectedly and they realized he was hurting because of the inevitable fate that was waiting for Diane Underwood. Apparently, he felt responsible for it.

-Actually, you have been of great help-Broyles concluded the conversation. Thank you.

As they left Trevor Davenport's convalescence room, four people briefly stopped in the hallway to decide on the following course of action. Even though they looked puzzled with the story, they knew they had to act and fast if they were going to find Peter and Olivia before the unsub did them harm.

-Francis.

-Yes, Sir.

-Take Farnsworth and doctor back to the lab at The Kresge building. On your way there, call Rachel Dunham and tell her that her sister is on a special assignment so she won't be home for couple of days. Last thing we want them to do is to worry.

-Understood.

-Once you get to the laboratory, you and doctor start helping Agent Farnsworth with the lists of the cabins owned in Boston woodlands area and their proprietaries. Make a map and we'll head out in search of the uncombed areas first thing in the morning.

-We're on it-Charlie replied and him, Walter and Astrid went out of the hospital and into his SUV, as Broyles stared after them concernedly. _I hope we'll get there on time. God knows what might be happening there right now. _

**PETER **woke up feeling extremely hungry and cold. One moldy blanket wasn't enough to keep him warm. He also felt the urge to pee. He glanced onto his wristwatch, pulling it out from the jeans pocket. He decided he was going to hide it in this pantry, under the pillow, as long as they were prisoners. It was horrible not to have sense of how much time had passed and Peter wanted him and Olivia to have at least that commodity. If the unsub knew they had it he would maybe take it away from them and that would make Olivia even more desperate.

It was six p.m.

_I slept eight hours. Wow._

He was surprised he was able to sleep so well given the circumstances. But, Peter pondered, he did get up at half past four that morning in order to follow Olivia and Charlie into the woods.

_If I hadn't come with them, none of this would have happened. I was the one who wanted to stray from the main party._

"_Ah"-a tiny voice whispered in his mind. "But…Olivia was the one who didn't want to call for back up". _

Somehow, that didn't comfort him at all. Peter remembered the fight they had before they fell asleep and wondered if Olivia would still be angry with him.

_It would not be good. We should stick together, not argue. Damn it, why do we always have different opinions on everything?_

She was awake. She was sitting in bed, facing the wall, with her back turned to him. Peter could clearly see her bare left arm, donned with goosebumps.

_She ripped away her shirt sleeve just to stop my forehead from bleeding. That's why she's cold now. Well, that, and the fact she didn't want to share body heat._

Olivia was breathing shallowly and Peter noticed her tiny fists clench every now and then. He was certain her mind was whirring.

_She is trying to think hard. She wants to find a way out of this… But she needs to understand there isn't one for now. We are at other person's mercy now. We have to be patient, to be careful. _

He cleared his throat and Olivia turned around.

-You're awake.

-Yeah. Fresh as a daisy. And it would be really weird if I were tired, seeing how I slept for eight hours straight.

-How is your head?-her pacific tone told him she didn't want to argue anymore as her cold palm inspected his hot forehead tenderly. Peter closed his eyes for a fleeting moment, enjoying the cooling, calming effect her touch had on him.

-It doesn't hurt anymore. Can't say the same for my leg-Peter grimaced and a worried look appeared on her face. –No sweat though honey, it's gonna be fine-he grinned quickly to dissipate her fear.

_I don't want her to be worried about me as well on top of everything._

But Olivia wasn't fooled.

-Can you roll up the leg of your jeans for a second?-she demanded in a civil tone.

-Sure-he winked at her saucily but then actually promptly did as she asked, in fear of her anger and retaliation.

Olivia started touching his shins firstly, blushing slightly in the dark after having felt his soft fuzzy leg hair under her fingers. Then her hand gently slid a bit downwards, toward his ankle, looking for the place that hurt.

Peter forgot how to breathe momentarily and he mentally chastised himself for behaving like an ass and for actually enjoying in her inspection. Olivia continued exploring and pressing slightly until he gasped in pain.

-There-his whisper was deep and hoarse.

His wristwatch was giving away faint light and they both stared at the pulsating flesh and a big bruise on his ankle.

-It looks swollen.

-It's nothing.

-You need to rest Peter, and you need a cold pack on it to reduce the swelling.

-Well I'm not sure if the unsub would be so kind so as to toss a cold pack in my direction and give me a day off. So I guess I'll just have to endure the pain. It's not that big a deal anyway. Did you get any sleep? Judging by the black pits under your eyes, I'm guessing no.

She shook her head.

-I was thinking. I went through all of our options.

-Did you come to any conclusions?

-Just that you were right, Peter. Each task we are given needs to be performed correctly to buy us some time. In order to find out more about this place and about the unsub we will have to do as he says. For now. Meanwhile, we'll observe the surroundings and pick up any information that could tell us more about the identity of our captor. If we are lucky, we might get him to talk to us directly after a day or two, instead of just shouting out orders. We have to be his toys until then. We need time. Maybe Charlie and Broyles will crack the case and find us, we just need to stall for long enough.-her lips stiffened.

-Hm. So we're like Aragorn and the company from the Lord of the Rings who stand at the opened Black Gate of Mordor. We laugh at the face of the danger, while Sam and Frodo, in our case, Charlie and Broyles, sneak in through the back door and destroy the unsub Sauron forever, without him even noticing. Cool diversion battle plan. Good thing I played with Ken and Barbie when I was a kid.

-You did?-she chuckled at the thought. –Good, at least one of us did, then.

-You didn't? Now why doesn't that surprise me? You probably used to play football and pick fights with boys all the time.

-How did you guess that? Were you following me around with the hidden camera?-she smiled.

-I like to believe I have some powers of deduction. Now, where was I… Yeah. So, while the other boys were wasting time on plastic gun fights and bickering among themselves, your partner here patiently played with girls, acting as a best friend, and waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Of course, when we became teenagers, they all chose to kiss with me rather than with other guys. I knew all their secrets, hopes and dreams anyway, I knew how to please and humour them, so it's logical they liked me more. The trick is the following, Dunham: ease the girls into conversation, find out what appeals to them and after they relax you can flirt all you like.

-Clever tactic-Olivia shrugged. –Did you use it in the bar?

-What?

-In the bar. When we went to talk with Raul Lugo's best man. The card trick to ease me into conversation?-her glare was scrutinizing.

-What…-he stammered dumbly again-no, Olivia, it had nothing to do with that. I just wanted you to relax, you were all tense and I… -he stopped talking abruptly, trapped in his own words.

-I see.

-But I might have to use it tonight so don't be surprised. I am the boss as far as picking up girls is concerned. You won't be able to resist my charms, Barbie.

-Peter…-she sounded exasperated but a hesitant smile appeared on her lips.

-I know. I'm sorry. I'm going too far. We're in a life threatening situation and here I am, joking around. But it was worth it. You smiled. So…Mission accomplished.

-So what's the plan? You obviously know more of this stuff than I do.

-Let me just get this straight: you have actually never owned a Barbie doll?

-Nope.

-Okay-he chuckled. –Here we go. Look. The unsub mentioned some sort of gala dinner. Ken and Barbie go out to have a dinner in the restaurant. We'll probably wear some nice fancy clothes. The unsub will lay the table for us-I really don't know how he's gonna do that because the dollhouse is inside a sealed glass dome. Maybe the roof is open, that's what we have to try and check. I'm guessing that door on the pantry leads straight into the dome but we'll see once we're outta here. God, I hope it's gonna be soon. I'm starving and I need to pee real badly. So we're gonna be very cautious and observant, but at the same time we have to appear laidback and relaxed. It's difficult but I've pulled it through millions of times when my life was on the line.

-Have you been kidnapped before?

-Umm.. Once-he scratched his stubble uncomfortably.

She looked shocked.

-Gang fight. My boss Big Eddie paid the ransom for me. But not before the other gang managed to beat me up real bad.

-I didn't know that.

-I don't like to talk about my past. Anyway. I think you can pull it through as well, Olivia. Just go with the flow, improvise, listen to the unsub and relax.

-Why are you so sure I can do it, Peter?

-Oh, come on. That coming from a woman who told me how she pretended to be someone who she wasn't just to get information from the INTREPUS chair president and see if he was really keeping Claire Williams in some god forsaken laboratory, performing drug trials on her? From a woman who managed to enter a prison cell of a heavily guarded man relying on nothing but on her wit and her ability of convincing?

-That… That was different, Peter. Those encounters lasted for only ten minutes or so. Here, we are talking about days of pretending.

-Dunham. Remember you have a friend in a room. Someone who wishes you well. I care about you. I've told you that already. I'll do everything to protect you. Just… Play the role. Listen, so Ken and Barbie are a super hot rich couple so we fit the bill physically-she shook her head at him-but we also have to behave like them. I know what Ken is like because I played doctor and Mum and Dad with my girl friends like I've already told you. He's tall, brown haired, blue eyed, smoking hot, polite, tender, charming, warm, a true gentleman and, most importantly, head-over-heels for Barbie. So he's one girl's guy.

Olivia's eyebrows flew into the air.

-What? I'm a true gentleman.

-Try… Impolite, rough, rugged, skeptical womanizer and a card-carrying cynic.-she said.

-Ouch. Is that how you see me, Miss Dunham? Ah, I guess I deserved that with my behavior. At least you didn't deny I was hot. We'll when we step into the ring, I'll show you just how convincing I can be as Ken Carson.

-Ken Carson?

-Yeah, that's his last name.

-A toy with a last name? Now I've heard it all.

-You also have a last name, Barbara Millicent Roberts.

Olivia burst out laughing but then she put on a straight face.

-This could actually be useful, Peter. What is Barbie supposed to be like? I need to know how I should behave.

-Hmm… She _is_ a hot tall blonde with green eyes… The doll which mostly establishes visual communication. Thin, big breasted modelesque beauty, voluptuous toy with curves... She sets a high standard for all the little girls out there but you, agent Dunham can sure live up to it-he winked at Olivia. –Though, when it comes to the behavior part… Sorry, honey. You won't be able to cut a rug out there.

-Why not?

-Well Barbie is a… She's your typical, warm hearted, shallow girly girl. All smiles and such. With ooh-s and ah-s included. Loves good gossip material, adores her house, and likes to experiment in the kitchen… Did I mention she is keen on dressing up, manicures, pedicures, stylish haircuts? Her favorite color is definitely pink. Those black pants and white torn shirt will have to go, Olivia-he chuckled at her horrified expression after he mentioned pink color. -Love life… Hmm…. Of course, she's crazy about Ken, but she can't let it show that much cause she's a proper lady. That could be a good thing though, maybe the unsub will ascribe your indifference towards me as a shyness, rather than coldness and the lack of interest, as it might be the case.

Olivia sat on the bed again, now extremely nervous.

-That is to say, she is everything I'm not. Is that a role model for the kids? Is that the kind of toy girls play with today? It teaches them that the meaning of life for a woman is nothing but to… Be a slave to her own image and always try to look her best, literally: to be beautiful to impress a man. Peter I… I am not like her at all.

-I know. You never care about your clothes and about impressing men. You're a lousy cook, and you are not a fan of pink. A real tomboy.-he grinned. –Boss.-he added cautiously after she shot a murderous glance in his direction. –What? It's true. I don't know why I thought you owned a Barbie doll when you were a girl.

-I don't think I can pull this off, Bishop, I'm serious-her stomach was clenching.

-Dunham. Remember the wide, radiant, 100 watt smile that appeared on your face when you wrapped that poor bartender around your finger? The night I was your brother Rick, when we were looking for information on Raul Lugo? You sure were in the zone out there that night. You even fooled me. You had your feminine viles turned on and boosted to the maximum and don't tell me I'm wrong now-he tried to embolden her. Subconsciously, his brain went on thinking about the childish smile she was giving him during the card magic trick he showed her to impress her and he sighed a little.

-Peter. That was a five minute long conversation. This pretense will have to go on for at least an hour. Or more. Maybe we'll have to stay in the doll house all day.

-Hm. I don't think so. There are some sort of "events" we'll have to attend and after that we'll be pushed right back in here, into this cold, dirty pantry-he shuddered. -I hope we'll at least get to use the bathroom and the shower.

His musings were interrupted by a speakerphone announcement.

-ATTENTION, DOLLS! IT IS EXACTLY SEVEN P.M AND IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO PREPARE FOR A GALA DINNER. HEAD UNDER THE SHOWER, KEN FIRST, AND THEN BARBIE. YOU WILL FIND THE CLOTHES IN YOUR RESPECTIVE WARDROBES. AFTER YOU GET DRESSED COME AND STAND BY THE SWIMMING POOL. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR.

-I guess this is it, then-Peter groaned and stood up with some difficulty. Olivia quickly offered him her shoulder so that he can lean on her for support but he waved his hand. –We should look as a guy and a girl, not as two male soldiers. One of whom is wounded. Just… Walk slowly and… Um.. Seductively… In front of me.

She glared at him.

-You know, like the model chicks on the fashion shows. You can do that, can you?

-Is that a dare?

-It's much more than that. It's an obligation. This isn't a game for me Olivia. It is a game for the unsub. And we'll have to play it, lamentably.

-Fine. While you're having a shower, I'll try and find out more about our surroundings and I'll see if I can spot the unsub.

-Deal, Dunham. Let's go now.

The huge metallic door started opening and they both blinked, temporarily blinded by the white light.

Olivia took a deep breath and stepped towards it. Peter let her get out first, with a cavalier motion of his hand, and he hopped on after her, wincing at the searing pain in his ankle.


	9. The Steadfast Tin Soldier

**AFTER **the small, dirty pantry, the glass dome seemed huge to Olivia for some reason. Not to mention the space that surrounded it. There was a narrow yellow paved path in front of Olivia and she stopped, unsure of what to do next.

-FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD. FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD.

FOLLOW, FOLLOW, FOLLOW, FOLLOW

FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD

FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK, FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK,

FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD-she could hear the unsub singing over the speakers and the anger stirred inside her.

_How dare he? He's enjoying in torturing us and keeping us here. _

She advanced along the road anyway, wearing a fake smile on her face. Peter was right behind her, humming a melody which Olivia instantly recognized to be the continuation of the unsub's song.

-THAT'S RIGHT, KEN! YOU'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD, THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ. I LIKE YOU ALREADY.

Peter made a bow.

-At your service.

The unsub promptly laughed.

_At least he is getting on his good side_-Olivia thought, marveling at Peter's intuitiveness, adaptiveness and social skills. _If kissing psycho's ass counts as a social skill._

-NOW, WHERE WERE WE? OH, YES. PLEASE STEP INTO THE SHOWER KEN. YOUR CLOTHES ARE ON THE CHAIR IN FRONT OF THE SHOWER CABIN.

Peter nodded without hesitating and he entered a wooden dollhouse. Neither of the rooms in the house had doors, that was one thing he remembered correctly. The house didn't even have a front wall, so it was almost completely see-through. It reminded Peter of one of the options you could click on in "The Sims" game and remove all the walls.

The shower cabin looked a little transparent but that wasn't what was worrying him. It was the fact that he had to pee first and that the unsub and Olivia could actually see him doing it.

Olivia realized his discomfort and she turned her back to Peter, wondering how on Earth she was going to manage to adapt to such weird condition. The whole situation reminded her of The Big Brother show and she half expected the cameras to be filming their each move. Olivia was surprised the unsub had given them that many hours of privacy in the pantry. No matter how dirty and tiny that place was, Olivia felt the need to return there immediately. She felt so… exposed… Under this blinding light, under the unsub's scrutinizing gaze.

-DON'T BE NERVOUS, BARBIE. I WON'T BITE YOU. I WILL CUT YOU, THOUGH, MAYBE-that crazy unnatural snicker again, that went on and on and chilled the blood in Olivia's veins.

She faux smiled again but said nothing. She turned towards Peter, only to blush heavily. He had apparently already finished his "business" and now he was rapidly stripping, with his back turned to Olivia. Soon he wore nothing but his underwear. He didn't hesitate for a second before he stepped into the shower.

Warm water numbed all his other senses. Peter felt relieved at being able to finally take a shower. The room they had been in for the last several hours had been very filthy. There were two shower gels, two shampoos, two towels… Everything came in pairs. There were even two toothbrushes, blue and pink and a toothpaste. Peter used the pink one, and left it wet so that Olivia could see that hers was to be the blue one.

_She might enjoy that little joke. She did tell me she never liked pink. I hope the unsub won't cut my arm off for not having used the blue toothbrush_-Peter smiled.

He brought the new clean underwear, the shirt and the light blue pants with him into the shower cabin, and he left the socks, the shoes and something that looked like a tuxedo outside.

_I guess I was right. He wants us to get dressed nicely and then to share a romantic dinner for his pleasure. How quaint. _

Peter wasn't sure how much time had passed but he was trying to be as quick as possible. Although everything seemed against that fact, Olivia Dunham was a girl. And girls like to take long showers.

_The unsub gave us one hour. So I'll shower for ten minutes and I'll give her more time._

Peter had shaved that morning so the light stubble that just started to appear on his cheeks wasn't critical at all.

He stepped out of the shower, got dressed quickly and came out of the transparent shower cabin. His hair was still wet. Peter glanced around to find the socks and the shoes next, and then he also put on the tuxedo. He looked at himself in the mirror.

_Yup. I look like Ken Carson. I'm a boy toy._

When he finally got completely dressed, stepped out of the dollhouse altogether and he joined Olivia on the lawn, he heard the unsub whistle over the speakers.

_He likes what he sees, I guess._

Olivia turned around. Up till then she seemingly stared at the artificial grass but Peter knew she was inspecting the surroundings. He almost slapped himself across his forehead.

_I should have stayed under the shower longer so that she could gather more information. Dumbass._

-The bathroom is all yours, my lady-he announced and Olivia smiled at him eying his new clothes with approval or so it seemed to Peter. He wondered if she had enough time to come to certain conclusions about their host and about their "hotel" before he interrupted her rushing out like a maniac.

Olivia didn't feel the particular urge to relieve herself but she swiftly did it anyway, knowing she might not get another opportunity later. She stared incredulously at another set of clothes lying on the chair.

_Does he really expect me to wear this?_

A fleeting smile appeared on her face after she had seen the used pink brush. She reached for the shampoo first and when she finished washing her hair, Olivia paid full attention to her body. Water somehow purified her, cleansing her from all the negative experience she had been through, and strangely enough, it actually seemed soothing, even though to say so would be a blatant lie. Olivia knew the trouble was still going to be there, even after she stepped out of the soothing shower cubicle. But that could wait. She was going to take her time and to inwardly prepare for what was coming. She was aware that she needed to be strong and that the outcome of the case, and their lives, really, depended on the two of them.

_Not to mention the lives of others. If Peter and I fail. If we fail… He is only going to abduct someone else._

That horrifying thought was what kept her going.

Peter stared at her curvaceous form for a minute or so, discerning her every movement. It was weird how he could exactly tell when Olivia washed her hair, when she rinsed it, and when she started massaging… Well… Other… Parts of her body. Seeing her under the shower was something completely new and appalling to him. Olivia would always arrive to the lab fresh, rested, in high spirits and ready to give out new orders. After six long months, Peter very nearly started to think of her as of a mixture of an alien, Superwoman or a robot. It was just odd definitely finding out that she was human, that she occasionally showered, and ate, probably (he still had to prove that one, alright)…

Wishing to correct the mistake he had previously made by not letting her examine the surroundings, Peter decided to take the tour himself. It was wise to ask the unsub for permission first in order to avoid unpleasant surprises so he did it.

-I beg your pardon?-he started out nicely, because the unsub was definitely a romantic psycho who apparently appreciated cavaliers and medieval courtesies. –Would it be alright if I walked around this beautiful garden for a moment?

-PLEASE DO-the unsub replied briefly. Peter waited for him to say something else but as a minute or two passed without the additional information, he started to walk around the dome, stopping every now and then, pretending that he was admiring the roses. They actually were beautiful, but Peter was also secretly glancing around trying to remember of the things that surrounded the dome and their positioning the best he could.

_The two couples who had been here before us didn't adapt at all. They probably screamed all the time and demanded to be let go. That was what he found boring and that was why he…_-Peter gulped remembering what happened to the other people, when a particular image of diminished Mary Green in a hospital bed flashed before his eyes. _Poor bastards. They didn't know they had to play along to stay alive longer._

The underground space was indeed huge-_even an entire tiny house fit down there_-Peter thought, and judging by the appearance, very old. The only thing Peter noticed was recent was that tunnel they followed to come in here in the first place, but the rest seemed as if it had been constructed couple of decades ago.

Throwing a causal momentary glance towards the ceiling he confirmed his previous suspicions. It was wide open. His heart stopped when he discovered it was crowded with different machines and mechanical gadgets. Peter was able to recognize both the shrinking ray machine and couple of giant movable and ominous-looking cleavers. He knew what the machine looked like because him and Astrid had previously seen it in Caleb Carmichael's files. It was different, now, when it was so close to him, daring him to err and to become its prey. Peter gulped. He had no idea what the rest of the machines were for but he was certain they weren't your ideal toffee makers.

_More torturing devices? _

The hall around the glass dome in which the dollhouse was placed was completely empty. He could see several speakers all around the dome, through which, of course, the unsub's voice was distributed, but he couldn't see where the hell the unsub was. Also, Peter wasn't able to notice the potential second exit no matter how hard he tried.

He stopped snooping around for a little while, not wanting to ruin the "amicable relationship" which he seemed to have developed rather rapidly with the unsub and not wanting to get a warning.

Then he winced and sat on the grass in the middle of the rose bushes. The nice new leather shoes he got were too small for him and that, in combination with the pain in his leg made white lights dance in front of Peter's eyes.

-WHY ARE YOU LIMPING KEN?

-Oh. _He noticed_. It's um… Bad handling during shipping. And um… These Ken's shoes you purchased are too small for this Ken's feet.

The unsub's laughter reverberated all around him. Olivia heard it too in the bathroom and she stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of drying her hair. When she was certain it was false alarm and that Peter was fine, she went on about her business, turning the hair dryer on again.

-The toys are fragile-he continued, emboldened. –And… Did you order us on Amazon? Because I've gotta tell you something… Those guys are a disaster for sending the purchased items. The box where I was placed in was jumping around wildly and… There you have it-Peter motioned briefly towards his ankle.

-SOON YOU'LL BE HOPPING AROUND ON ONE LEG.

Peter's blood froze in his veins and then he relaxed after having realized the unsub wasn't talking about immediate leg chopping but simply of the potential worsening of the pain Peter was feeling.

-At the rate things are going, yeah. One way or another, I will become the steadfast tin soldier. Barbie will be my fragile ballerina who stands on one leg like me-Peter added innocently, alluding at his and Olivia's captivity and the possible grim outcome, without looking anywhere in particular. Of course, the unsub cracked up again.

-YOU WOULD MAKE A GREAT COURT JESTER, TIN SOLDIER KEN. YOU SEEM TO MAKE INTERESTING REFERENCES TO OLD FAIRY TALES AND VERY OFTEN. YOU WERE FAMILIAR WITH "THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ", TOO.

Peter didn't know what to say to that.

_I knew he was a medieval freak like me. Probably read a lot of epic fantasy novels and fairy tales as well. That's one personality trait we will be able to put on the list about the unsub's characteristics._

He decided he had joked around enough and he abruptly changed the topic of the conversation.

-Might I pluck this white rose?

-WHATEVER FOR, KEN CARSON?

-I wish to present it as a surprise gift to Barbie during dinner.

-HOW ABOUT A RED ROSE?

-White suits her more-Peter replied without even thinking envisioning Olivia with a white flower in her hand, and then he almost clasped his mouth. _What? Why the heck did I just say that? It really didn't matter which… _

-YOU KNOW YOUR BARBIE THEN?

-I…Um… I hope so-Peter grinned, not sure what direction the conversation was going.

-THE WHITE ONE IT IS. OH, BUT SHE'S HERE. AND ISN'T SHE LOVELY.

While he was talking to the unsub (if you could call it like that), Peter's back were turned to the Dollhouse. He knew Olivia would have to get dressed after she got out of the shower cabin and he was giving her some privacy, by planning on not turning around at all until her arrival was announced.

When he did turn around to greet her, Peter swallowed hard. His eyes sparkled and he briefly sized her up without being able to help himself. Peter was hoping Olivia didn't notice that. She didn't need that additional trouble on top of everything-her partner staring at her instead on focusing on a task at hand.

She was wearing a beautiful tight mini light-blue dress that showed off all of her curves marvelously, in a way which would make any man's head spin, and white satin high-heel shoes. Her long, sleek hair was loosely falling on her shoulders and she had pearl earrings on. He had never seen Olivia in that impressive edition before and he grinned like a lucky fool.

That only made her extremely tense, Peter noticed, so he hurried to change the expression on his face into one of reverence and tenderness.

_There's job to be done, Bishop. Eyes on the task, not eyes on the prize, damn it. This is one of rare days when doing what we do actually is starting to grow on me. I'd trade bossy Olivia for a hot undercover Olivia every day. Or… Would I?_-a smile started to form on his face yet again but he quickly stopped it before it could spread and he stared at Olivia with uncertainty.

Olivia smiled at him nervously and then came to stand by him. They were both expecting the orders from the unsub. Peter was hiding the rose behind his back.

-PLEASE GO BEHIND THE HOUSE.

They obeyed and headed where he told them to. Peter reluctantly took Olivia by the hand and even though she stiffened slightly she didn't pull her hand out of his. He took it as a good sign that she was ready to go on with the charade. Peter made sure to observe their surroundings again, just as he saw Olivia was doing, in order to memorize as much as possible.

Behind the dollhouse, there was a paved path and another lawn with a neatly trimmed grass, but no flowers. In another corner, Peter could see an artificial fountain and a tiny waterfall.

_This guy surely worked hard to get this place set up. And he's rich. Filthy rich. Olivia did mention Caleb Carmichael was rich. Maybe this IS his house. But if it is, and he is the unsub, he surely isn't acting surprised by the fact he's got Olivia. Because he __**had **__seen her before, she interviewed him about the shrinking ray machine. I don't get it. Oh, well, those questions will be answered later, I guess._

On the paved path, there was a huge wooden table with two comfortable chairs, covered with white tablecloth. Candles were burning bright when the lights went off. They jumped up a bit clutching each other's hands tighter but then they ultimately relaxed realizing there was no threat. Yet.

Their stomachs rumbled at the sight of all the delicious food, array of salads, wine and chocolate cake. They hadn't eaten anything for nine hours, their last meal having been some bread and water around ten in the morning.

-THIS IS YOUR ROMANTIC CANDLE LIT DINNER. ENJOY, BARBIE AND KEN! AMUSE ME. MIND YOUR BEHAVIOUR. DO EXACTLY WHAT I SAY AND WHEN I SAY IT. YOU DON'T WANT TO GET ME ANGRY.

Olivia and Peter gulped at those words. The complete silence reigned in the back garden after that.

_Let's get this party started_-Peter thought.

-Shall we?-he smiled widely and she returned his smile although a little too eagerly and forcedly. Anyone who knew Olivia just a little could see that she was faking it.

_That's the 100 watt false smile I was talking about earlier. Luckily the unsub doesn't know her. And lucky for me, the only thing the unsub wants us to do is to flirt. No heavy weight-lifting, no complicated assignments. And that's my territory. That's what I do best. Well, I might be a tad rusty since Iraq but… 15 years of flirting experience… Flirting is like swimming or riding a bike, once you learn it, it stays with you forever… But it is going to be strange to be flirting with her so openly and on purpose. God, I hope Olivia will be able to relax. I have to do everything to make it happen. To make her calm down and to pretend we're alone here. That there's nobody but us. She needs to understand I'm doing this for her. I won't let him do her any harm. She might be all rough and tough FBI agent, but she's on the slippery emotional terrain now… She might fall down any moment. _

Peter pulled out the chair for her with a reverential old school gesture, showing how delighted he was to accompany her on that dinner date. Olivia's lips twitched in a nervous and grateful smile when she sat down.

_And to think that just yesterday I was musing about what it would be like being with her on a date, because of what Astrid said to me, but this wasn't exactly what I had in mind. _

He placed his hand tenderly over Olivia's and said with a serious tone of voice, hoping she wouldn't laugh because inwardly, he was cracking up:

-I am so glad you could make it.

-Me too-Olivia whispered, trying really hard not to grin.

During that moment right there, Olivia understood very well that, if they wanted both their cover to succeed and to stay alive, Peter should be the one to take the lead, since he was so much better in this game than she was.

-Some wine before we eat?-he opened the bottle expertly.

-Yes, please-Olivia almost drank down an entire glass rapidly as she normally did but eventually remembered where they were and opted for sipping slowly, knowing fully well she should behave like a lady.

Peter almost let out a quiet snort seeing her struggling to emphasize her femininity, if there was any.

But then she looked at him as if daring him to comment and ruin everything. Her wide eyes met the candlelight and obtained that molten warm green color that left him open mouthed.

_She is so beautiful_-Peter thought, and he really meant it. _I guess now is a good moment as any for the rose._

-I've been meaning to tell you. You look great in a dress.

-Thank you, Ken.

-I wanted you to have this-he handed out the rose to her and enjoyed in a way her eyes mischievously sparkled for a split second.

-That is very thoughtful of you-she smiled tenderly. –Why the color?

Peter loved Olivia's acting. She was careful not to change her enthusiastic facial expression too much, and she didn't speak a lot; instead, like a true girly girl, she seemed shy, she let him compliment her and do the hard work.

-The meaning of shimmering white roses is not very hard to decipher if you go by their appearance. The color white has always been synonymous with innocence, purity, sincerity, chastity and virtue. And this is how I see you. Also, Barbie, my affections for you are straight from the heart and are as pure as virgin snow.

Olivia was listening to Peter's speech intently while an incessant smile played on her lips. _He's good at this. I wonder where he learned it._-she briefly wondered if Peter had a tirade prepared for red, pink and yellow roses as well, a learnt speech which he would recite to the girls with whom he had love affairs. _I… I shouldn't care about that.-_she fisted her fingers under the table and unawaredly bit her lower lip, making Peter's breath hitch in his throat. He coughed to mask the fact that she was able to distract him so easily and then finished:

-White has ever been a symbol of innocence, of a world unspoiled and untarnished. The meaning of a bunch of glowing white roses is innocence and spiritual love. The white rose glorifies a love that is unaware of the temptations of the flesh and resides only in the soul. As opposed to the red rose that speaks of passionate promises, the meaning of a white rose is in its simplicity and pristine purity.

-That is so lovely-Olivia recited back mechanically with a mild amusement hidden in her voice.

Peter suppressed a laugh knowing that Olivia must be sniggering inside at this poetic speech he had just delivered.

_I shouldn't be having this much fun in a life-threatening situation. _

Some minutes later, when the wine they drank on empty stomach relaxed them and brightened the atmosphere, both Peter and Olivia almost forgot the unsub since he wasn't ordering them to do anything.

Peter served Olivia first, putting sweet potatoes and roasted beef onto her plate, offering her different salads and waiting for her to choose before him. After he had made sure she had everything she needed, he started eating as well, easing her into conversation with some of his finest jokes. And Olivia laughed and the sound of her laughter reverberated all around Peter making him giddy…

God how much she laughed, he thought, wondering if she really found those jokes that funny… It didn't matter… That night was all about her. About her accepting a new Barbie role, about her seeing that this abduction might not turn out to be as horrible as the last one, and that the two of them can crack the case and leave this place alive, only if they play it smart and stick together…

They finished the dinner in about half an hour. Peter sighed contently after the last piece of chocolate cake disappeared in his mouth and then leaned forward to wipe a chocolate crumb that nested itself in the corner of Olivia's mouth.

-Have you ever seen a magic trick before?-he inquired and a sly smile spread over Olivia's face as she remembered the card trick he showed her in the bar. It seemed so distant now and a cloud of sadness rapidly passed over her face.

_I wish I really were in that bar right now, with him for company._

Peter sensed the danger in the air and he started chattering away to break the tension.

-Ok, look. I am going to bend this spoon only by my touch and the power of my mind.

-I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING THAT, KEN.

Peter cleared his throat. The sudden return of the unsub's voice made him nervous.

-Me too-Olivia said gently, encouraging him. His eyes were glued on to hers as he was focusing and it made him feel better.

-Ladies and gentlemen. This spoon is intact-Peter pulled gently on both the spoon ends and then lightly tapped with it on the table surface in order to show Olivia that it hadn't been tampered with.

She nodded in anticipation, like an eager little girl.

-I am going to place the spoon handle between my index finger and my thumb. My telekinetic powers will bend it after mere 30 seconds, and of course, after my concentrating and meditation.

Peter did as he said he would and true enough, after 30 seconds only, the spoon suddenly bent by itself, or so it seemed, and it drooped forward.

Olivia applauded and the unsub did the same through the speakers.

Peter got up and bowed theatrically with a smirk on his lips.

-Thank you, ladies and gentlemen…

-DO ANOTHER ONE!-the unsub sounded excited.

-There is one more I could do…

By the time Peter finished the trick with the vanishing coin, the freshest one in his memory, the unsub was already eating from his hand or so it seemed.

As he was doing it, Walter's enthralled face passed through his mind.

_-That's quite impressive._

_-It's a nervous tick. Which hand?_

_-That's fantastic._

_-Magic. What?_

_-You nearly died when you were a boy. You started bruising, your kidneys were failing… _

_How is old man doing? He must be sick with worry because of me. I am about to die now as well. What would happen to Walter if… I mustn't think like that. Broyles and Charlie wouldn't allow anyone to return him to 's. We'll make it, Olivia and I. We'll leave this weird psychotic place._

Both Olivia and the unsub clapped yet again.

-I HAVEN'T HAD SUCH FUN FOR A LONG TIME. SHALL WE OFFICIALLY ANNOUNCE THE END OF THIS DINNER? OH, BUT FIRST…

The voice faded away and it was replaced with a quiet song.

_He's a DJ too? That's just great…_-Peter moaned inwardly. He was actually looking forward to returning to the pantry and discussing the day with Olivia.

_And a romantic DJ at that…_

The sounds of Brian Adams's song "Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?" were heard and Peter promptly stood up knowing what was coming. He was right.

-DANCE.

_Oh, man. I can't dance shit. And my leg… Argh. It hurts like hell still. But man's gotta do what man's gotta do. _

He walked over to Olivia's chair and stretched out his left palm towards her.

-May I have this dance?

-Of course-she smiled widely and he pulled the chair out for her yet again. He took Olivia away from the table, in a secluded, darkened part of the garden and tentatively placed his palms on her waist, keeping polite distance. Peter gulped as she wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned her golden head on his shoulder. The gentle pull of her fingers urged him to do the same so he leaned as well resting his head on her shoulder.

-Peter, you're stepping on my feet-she whispered, amused, ever so quietly into his ear.

Peter then understood why Olivia insisted on closeness: she needed to be able to whisper into his ear and to pass it off as a romantic muttering between the two lovebirds.

-Oh. Sorry. I… I'm not much of a dancer.

-Didn't you say you were an everyman for my team?

-I… Might have exaggerated a bit. I don't know how to do everything, Little Miss Perfect. Where did you learn how to dance?

-In a dance school-she said shortly and she sensed him smile into her shoulder.

-And here I was thinking it was an obligatory part of your FBI training.

Olivia laughed and looked him in the eyes for a split second before returning her head on his shoulder. That sound, similar to the ringing of tiny bells, warmed up his heart. He sighed not really believing she was in his arms, whatever the occasion might be.

Olivia was leaning on Peter willingly, feeling relieved at his closeness, feeling content that this time round she wasn't alone in her misfortune.

_He… He brightens every room he walks into… With his devil-may-care attitude, his contagious smile and his characteristic sense of humor. It is so much easier to do this with Peter. I had my doubts at first but he dissipated them all tonight. He's laid back enough and truly charming when he wants to be. The plan just might work._

Peter held on to her like a castaway might hold to a floating barrel, fearing he might get lost in the storm without Olivia to guide him. Just like he trusted her with his life during all Fringe cases, he trusted her to lead the dance and he followed her blindly, clutching her tighter with every passing second. She was precious to him. She brought him his life back. She gave him a place to call home. It was payback time and Peter was hell bent on proving Olivia that he was worth it.

_To really love a woman_

_To understand her, you gotta know her deep inside_

_Hear every thought, see every dream_

_And give her wings, when she wants to fly_

_Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless, in her arms_

_You know you really love a woman_

The dance- that desperate, firm embrace in which each of them searched the solace in the other one, spinning slowly, in repetitive circles, wondering if they will ever see the light of the day again.

_When you love a woman, you tell her that she's really wanted_

_When you love a woman, you tell her that she's the one_

_Cause she needs somebody, to tell her that it's gonna last forever_

_So tell me have you ever really, really really ever loved a woman?_

Peter's heart swelled at those words and he hugged her firmly, whispering into her ear spontaneously, speaking what was on his mind:

-You're beautiful, Dunham.

-Always the flatterer.

-You are-he reiterated, swallowing, not knowing what else to say to her.

_He used the same tone like when he told me he cared about me… A week ago in the lab_-Olivia thought. _We can't do this. Not here. Mix dreams with reality._

-Peter, just dance-she whispered seriously.

-Aye, aye, cap'n-Peter nodded with a false smile and continued to spin in the rhythm of the song. But he still quietly relished in her presence and her closeness. Olivia looked different, smelled different and even behaved different. It was easy for him to pretend they were not Peter Bishop and Olivia Dunham. That they were just a young normal couple on their first date exchanging moony eyed looks and holding hands; not an FBI agent and a civilian consultant to a department of a homeland security in a life threatening situation. Peter let go of himself completely, he became immersed in that new role and even though he knew it was sick and perverse up to a certain extent, Peter simply couldn't resist her.

Back in the lab... On the field... During cases... She always wore that gray and black non descript clothes, she would always address him formally and keep her distance. Well that used to help a lot to clear his mind out. Except when he would catch himself staring at her unbuttoned shirt. But this... Being exposed to her constant presence like this, being forced to hold her close...

-KISS HER-the unsub demanded shortly and Peter snapped out of his dreamy state feeling Olivia tense unnaturally in his arms.

-Don't worry, I'll fake it, I'm a pro-he muttered to her. _She's not ready._

He started with light kisses that he planted in her hair and on her marble forehead.

_To really love a woman_

_Let her hold you, til ya know how she needs to be touched_

His lips and his entire body heated from the mere thought of touching her skin. His heart was beating like crazy and Peter blushed. He irrationally wanted to cover her entire body in urgent, rapid kisses until she was as hot as he was, until she could feel the fever that consumed him.

_Shit. What am I thinking?_

From her forehead, Peter slowly passed onto her cheeks, kissing them leisurely and repeatedly, wanting her to get accustomed to that touch, inhaling the scent of her skin and listening to Olivia's now positively hastened breathing.

_You've gotta breathe her, really taste her_

_Til you can feel her in your blood_

In the end, just before he was going to approach her lips, Peter stopped and looked her in the eyes.

_And when you can see your unborn children in her eyes_

_You know you really love a woman_

The moment wasn't right. He didn't want it to be like this, never like this. She seemed as a frightened little animal caught in a trap and his hands found the spinal tap scar on her back. That sobered him up and he smiled widely, whispering mischievously:

-Check this out. It's a cool trick.

Peter leaned her head to the left and hid their lips with his right cheek. He tenderly devotedly kissed the skin in the right corner of her lips, and it seemed as a real kiss enough.

Peter sensed Olivia relax in his arms as she muttered: "Thank you". Those words of gratitude were a slap in his face.

_So she is so revolted by me that she thanks me for sparing her the horror of sharing a kiss? That's nice to know, Bishop. You're repulsive, apparently._

The song stopped. Olivia quickly stepped away from him, feeling awkward.

-THAT WAS AMAZING. AN OUTSTANDING PERFORMANCE, KEN. YOU MAY RETURN TO YOUR ROOM. IT IS NINE O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING NOW. GO TO THE TOILET IF YOU MUST. SEE YOU AT NINE IN THE MORNING. YOU ARE BY FAR THE BEST TOYS I HAVE EVER HAD.

Peter and Olivia muttered their gratitude and slowly started to walk towards the metallic door that led to the pantry. Suddenly neither of them was so eager to get back in there and to face with what just had transpired.

**WHEN **they entered their improvised room and the door closed behind them, Peter decided not to talk about it. He started singing instead:

_Hi Barbie!_

_Hi Ken!_

_Do you wanna go for a ride?_

_Sure Ken!_

_Jump In..._

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

Olivia smiled cautiously.

-Yeah, it pretty much sums up our tonight's experience, don't you think?-he scrutinized her face searching for the sign that would tell him she was uncomfortable, but Olivia was looking in another direction.

-What is that, Peter?

-What is what?

-That there, on the bed.

-I've no idea. Hang on, I'll just… Find my wristwatch. Now. Some light… What the…

There was a cold pack, a pair of clean sheets, a blanket and a lamp on the double bed.

-The unsub gave us this. He must have sneaked it in from the ceiling while we were having dinner.

-Lovely jobly.

-What?

-That's um.. "Only Fools and Horses" line… Forget it. Let me just…-Peter quickly threw away the dirty sheets and replaced them with the white clean ones. Then he found the socket and turned on the bedside lamp.

-I could've replaced the sheets.

-No need, sweetheart. I was closer to the bed anyway. And don't tell me Olivia Dunham is actually fond of male and female traditional roles. Swipe the floor for me, will you, and wash my feet-Peter grinned and she had to laugh as well.

-I meant since your leg hurt. I could feel it while we were dancing.

-It's all done now-he ignored her last remark. _You are so worried about your friend Peter, aren't you Olivia?-_Ah-he sighed contently after the room was illuminated. That's better. Now at least we can see where we're going. He could have given us two chairs to sit on and another bed-they exchanged quick glances as Peter was investigating her reaction to the mention of another bed, but her face wasn't giving anything away.

-Apparently, Dunham, we have started to grow on him. Either that, or he gave us this like people overfeed pigs before the slaughter. Like the witch overfed Hansel, remember?

_-_No, Peter, this is because of you. I was afraid about getting undercover with you in this forced way, I thought you won't be able to handle it since you're not a trained FBI agent, but, you're actually handling it much better than me. I am really proud of you, Peter. You maybe are a true gentleman. Maybe I misjudged you. You truly are the steadfast tin soldier.

-You heard that, huh?

-I think there was no way I couldn't hear it, he was shouting it over the speakers-Olivia chuckled.

-Aww… Then you knew I was going to give you a rose.

-I did. Did I at least look surprised?

-Yeah you did-Peter smiled. –You have to admit, it was a nice touch to the evening.

-It was. Just as your magic tricks were as well.-she nodded gently and her eyes glimmered in the semi-darkness between them. If we make it through this I'll tell Broyles to give you a raise.

-Yes!-Peter jumped joyously into the air.

Olivia stared incomprehensively.

-Why else do you think I've been doing all this?

They both burst out laughing like two carefree children and then their eyes connected. Peter tried to avoid staring at her beautiful silhouette.

_That dress will be the death of me unless she takes it off soon. Wait, what am I saying?_

As if she read his mind, she whispered demandingly.

-Peter, turn around.

-What? Oh. Yeah, sure. I'll… Just go and stand over there in the corner.

Two minutes later she was out of the dress and back in her overtly long shirt and black pants.

-Maybe, just maybe, if we do good tomorrow, the unsub might give us pajamas too. We did get new underwear today, so sleeping gear is in order-Peter joked. –God I've gotta take these off too. They're itchy.

Peter took off the shoes, tuxedo and the socks. When he started unbuttoning his shirt Olivia blushed and turned around.

-No need for that-he said in a friendly tone. –I've got nothing you haven't seen already on your Johnny boy. Or at least I think not, maybe I'm wrong-he grinned but repented as soon as he saw painful expression on Olivia's face.

_I am officially a jerk. Ah, how deep men fall when our pride is wounded_-Peter thought auto-sarcastically.

Peter sat on the edge of the bed, shirtless and barefoot, wearing nothing but the light blue pants.

-Let's do the sum up of today. I realized that the glass dome is made of an impenetrable glass but it has open roof, much like our pantry. It's in some sort of laboratory. I haven't found the other exit. I have found the shrinking ray machine and the cleavers. They are on the roof. Also, the unsub, apart from being crazy, is well read and enjoys fairytales and epic fantasy. He speaks as a medieval character.

-That might mean he didn't have much contact with the outer world so he expresses himself as a person in the book-Olivia concluded sharply.

-And to support your theory, remember how he told us we were "the best dolls he'd ever had"? Or: "This is the best time I've ever had in my life"… So he is lonely. He doesn't have guests often enough. No wonder. Instead of sandwiches and tea he offers them a trap and murderous cleavers and still he expects people to come by his place.

-Lonely and intelligent. A dangerous combination-Olivia sighed.

-You forgot to add sick. Listen, Dunham. Do you think it could be Caleb Carmichael?

-No. He would've recognized me. He would have given himself away.

-That's what I thought. But how do you explain his photo upstairs? The one I found on the mantelpiece? Maybe this is his place. Or the unsub knows him?

-I don't know yet. That speculation will have to wait.

-What did you find out?

-The entire dome is wired. And there are also cameras, everywhere. Except here in the pantry.

-Big Brother, here we come-Peter sighed. –What's our next step, Boss?

-We are going to stay on good terms with him and entertain him, your role being the key one in that endeavor.

-Yes, ma'm.

-What I want is to "lure" him out in the open.

-You wanna talk to the unsub?

-Yes. We have to get to him, Peter. To find out what's been troubling him. To make him treat us like Peter and Olivia, not as Ken and Barbie, to make him tell us his reasons for doing this.

-Olivia-Peter raised his hands in the air as if stopping her. –That could be dangerous.

-Or it could crack the case.

-You wanna risk it?

-Yes.

-OK. Then we do it.

Olivia suddenly yawned, opening her mouth incredibly widely.

-Hey Dunham. A sparrow might fly in there. Wanna sleep?

-You don't?

-No, not particularly-Peter groaned and clutched his ankle again.

Olivia hurried to his side.

-Another proof that the unsub really thinks highly of you. A cold pack-she gently started placing it on his foot.

-Olivia. You don't have to…

-I want to-she answered shortly. –It'll make you feel better.

_Everything for your partner and your friend, right, Agent Dunham?_

As she busied herself with the task at hand he observed her nimble fingers at work.

When it was over, she quickly entered under the blankets next to him, shivering a little because of the cold.

-Do you mind if I…

-What?-he muttered.

-Sleep closer to you. Remember your body heat sharing method you proposed last night?

-I do-he swallowed. –You weren't in a mood back then.

-It was a smart suggestion. It'll keep us warm and it'll make us fall asleep faster due to that fact.

-Fine by me-he feigned indifference.

Olivia snuggled next to him and Peter stiffened not knowing what to do with his hands.

-Good night-she said a second before closing her eyes.

-Good night-Peter sighed, turned off the lamp and actually started reciting the ingredients of Walter's formula for the root beer, in order to distract himself from the warm calves that were resting next to his and from the feel of Olivia Dunham's soft breasts on his arm.

**PETER** was lying in bed instead of walking around. Not that he didn't want to walk around or take a cold shower, for instance, but lying was definitely better than standing because of the condition his leg was in.

But he was awake for hours. He couldn't stop thinking…

_I would soo have welcomed two separate beds… This…. Is just plain uncomfortable._

The pleasant occurrences from the romantic rendezvous were playing on "repeat" on the turntable of his fogged brain, reaching his confused heart.

The moment during which they danced… That moment right there. Peter completely forgot who he was, what he was doing there and what their mission was supposed to be, and he just longed to get lost in the smooth, soft silk of her hair. Which he eventually did.

And that was dangerous. Dangerous for the task. And ultimately unfair towards Olivia. She didn't know what angst he harbored within. Heck, she didn't even like him. _Not like that_. Those were her own words. From where Peter was standing, he was clearly abusing the situation. And that made him feel like a human thrash. Like the unsub, or even worse than the unsub.

The unsub was obviously disturbed but he at least publicly gave in to his desires, not only speaking to them about it out loud and ordering people around like a boss, but he was also living his dream. Literally. He created this insane place only to be able to do as he pleased.

On the other hand, Peter's dirty skulky mind kept everything inside, guarding it jealously for himself, hiding it from Olivia. She was so blissfully innocent, Peter thought. She knew nothing about the thoughts that started forming in his head long time ago but had gained their solid shape just recently. Tonight, actually.

_We don't even fight anymore. Olivia apparently now thinks me a hero. She told me she wouldn't have endured the pretense if it hadn't been for me. "You maybe are a true gentleman. Maybe I misjudged you". Like hell, sweetheart. _

Peter hid his face into his hands.

_And, as the case may be, I'm a genuine scumbag. A horny scumbag. And this… Olivia settling down happily in my arms, sharing the body heat with me… This only worsens the situation. And all the stuff we got as gifts tonight… Clean sheets, nice blanket… The pantry was cleaned, I even got a cold pack for my ankle… What did the unsub say? "An outstanding Ken's performance"… A performance. An act. Poor psycho couldn't have known how real it all seemed to me. I didn't have to put in not even an ounce of pretense._-he sighed recalling the tentative kisses he'd been planting all over her perfect soft skin just several hours ago.

-_Shit_-he swore inwardly and sat up in bed.

Peter stared down at Olivia's peaceful face, barely making it out in the semi-darkness, and then he absently caressed her soft hair.

_Whatever am I going to do with myself? _

That movement made Olivia shift a bit in bed, slowly opening her eyes.

-Peter?-her soft voice called out his name sleepily as she inspected his bleary eyed tortured look.

-Hey-he managed a smile.

-What time is it?-she whispered, looking lost and his lips widened even more. _Like a little girl._

-It's… Um…-Peter fumbled around for his precious wristwatch. –It's three a.m.

-Oh, God… Why aren't you sleeping? Is it the leg?-Olivia's face became worried.

-No, the leg is fine. The cold pack the nice unsub left in here for me did its trick.

-The head wound, then?-she sounded concerned. -It was just above the left eye, wasn't it?-her soft warm palm rose up from beneath the sheets and gently stroked his forehead. That mere innocent touch stirred all kind of emotions within him, but mostly desire mixed with impotence and nervousness.

_It can't be. It'll never be. She sees me only as a partner and nothing else, goddammit._

-My head is fine, Olivia-he stated coldly and quickly removed her hand from his forehead.

He just couldn't bear it, he couldn't bear her tenderness, not when it was for all the wrong reasons, as far as Peter was concerned. Bitterness nested too deep in his heart and he was blaming himself for ever getting his hopes up.

_A friend, Bishop. Somewhere in her little mind there is a line on which says: a friend. And you'll never cross it. Not in your dreams. Loser. You don't deserve her. Not like that._

He shifted in bed, turning his back to her, adding a short explanation:

-I probably couldn't fall asleep cause I'd already slept till six p.m. You didn't seem to consider that obvious reason, did you, Barbie?

-Oh-she said, still wondering about his brusque and sardonic reaction. –Of course-she said politely and a bit annoyedly.

That made Peter feel the need to justify himself some more:

-It was weird for me to go to sleep so soon again. But I'll do my best and try to doze off. We'll probably have to go to the dollhouse tomorrow morning. I still hate it we don't know what's next. The unsub apparently wasn't too chatty about our next task. Oh and by the way… Sorry I woke you up. I won't bother you anymore.

-Don't worry about it-her tone sounded falsely cheerful.

-Good night, Dunham-Peter said levelly and stifled a yawn, pointedly moving even further away from her.

_If I wish to get any sleep at all, I have to avoid touching or hugging Olivia Dunham tonight. Or any other of the nights we'll spend here alive, for that matter._

-Good night-Olivia replied using what she was hoping was a casual, civil tone. She turned his back to him as well, not wanting to look desperate.

_At least the unsub gave us more blankets so I don't have to worry about the cold. It's not like I need him to stay warm. _

Still, she went on thinking about Peter. She didn't understand him anymore. Just when everything was going good, they were stalling marvelously, they were gaining time for Broyles and Charlie, Peter started to sulk.

_Why is he behaving like that?_-Olivia wondered. _So… Coldly, so indifferently. Unlike when…_-her mind drifted away to the almost kiss moment.

_When he held me in his arms tonight it felt… Real, somehow. Oh, this is just stupid_-she almost waved her hand in order to banish those weird thoughts from her mind. _Did I really get used to his false-casual-flirting so much in the last six months that I actually miss it, that I can't manage without it? When he's not slipping saucy comments in my direction, when he's acting normal, for a change, I get all miserable. Yes, Olivia, it did feel real. And why did it feel real? Because that's how good an actor Peter Bishop really is. He probably hates it, having to touch me like that, to pretend that he likes me in that way._

_-Now you're going too far-a tiny voice in her head whispered to her. _

_-Then why? _

_-It doesn't matter. That's what you wanted. Him to leave you alone. Isn't it? _

Olivia wasn't so sure anymore.

_God, this is stupid. It's this place. It must be. And… This situation we're in. Nothing else. This wouldn't have happened otherwise. Me overthinking our friendship. What's wrong with me?_

She tried to think of John. Of his touches, of his caresses. That's what she would always do every night at home, before falling asleep. It was her personal mantra for sweet dreams. Picking out one beautiful day, one precious memory and reliving it until exhaustion closed her eyelids. But those memories somehow seemed less real now, while Peter's firm, warm body resting next to her was coming more and more into focus. The realization of John's death, of how final it was, and of the fact that she might be dead soon too were enough to make her shiver in the dark.

_I am truly alone now_.-she thought, gulping.

_That's silly. You have Charlie. You have Rach and Ella._-for a fleeting moment, she thought how awful they must feel right now. Olivia hoped they didn't know the truth. That their sister and their aunt might never come home. _God, I hope Charlie made up a business trip or something._

Cold and hopelessness crept up her body even though she was under two warm blankets.

_So one day passed. But who knows what will wait for us tomorrow? What strange things will the unsub demand from me next? And what if I can't do them? What then? What if… Peter gets hurt too because of me, just because I can't play the stupid role? And if the unsub simply gets bored and decides to kill us anyway, no matter how well we perform?_

She subconsciously hugged herself and trembled a little again.

-Olivia.

Peter's deep voice startled her and she almost jumped up from the bed.

-22nd of May, 1960. Great Chilean earthquake.

-Sorry, what?-she seemed puzzled and she turned around to face him. His boyish disarming smile met her confused gaze.

-9.5 magnitude on a Richter magnitude scale. Severe damage to all or most buildings with massive destruction. Damage and shaking extends to distant locations. Ground changes. Death toll usually between 1,000 and several million.

-Peter!

-That was a pretty direct reference to your incessant shivering. The whole bed was shaking.

-Sorry. I… I know you were trying to fall asleep, it's just…–Olivia eventually decided not to tell him what she was thinking of. Apart from the usual desperate thoughts there were some new disturbing thoughts related to him and to the nature of their friendship. Olivia chose to keep those for herself. –Sorry.-she just repeated lamely.

Peter gazed at her for what seemed like an eternity, as if he were experiencing some sort of internal struggle which Olivia couldn't possibly comprehend.

-Are you cold?-he inquired eventually, sounding tired, and letting out a deep audible sigh as if he had lost the battle with himself. Olivia didn't understand what had just transpired.

-No, I… I'm OK.

Olivia realized Peter hadn't believed her for a second when his hot huge palms quickly snuck under the blanket and started roughly inspecting Olivia's body. She tensed and shuddered once again in a mixture of unexpected surge of warmth and pleasantness. He touched her hands and her arms first, and then he placed his scrutinizing fingers on her bare calves; in the end, Peter also rapidly checked out Olivia's feet and soles.

-Bullshit. You're freezing. Your feet are cold, your arms are cold. Why didn't you just say so? We could have gone back to the previous sleeping schedule-he grinned reluctantly.

-I… I didn't realize I was cold again. _Why do I sound so stupid, for God's sake? _And I thought you fell asleep already.

-I sure as hell didn't fall asleep. How could I, with Jittering Little Miss Epileptic next to me?

Having caught her desperate look, Peter reacted before she could apologize to him once again, simply pulling her into his arms.

-Come here.

Olivia went rigid for a few seconds, but then she relaxed in his embrace. She could feel the steady beating of his strong heart as the warmth was rapidly spreading through her body. After only a minute or so, when she was finally safely cradled next to him like a baby kangaroo in its mother's sack, it was Olivia's turn to let out a yawn and Peter chuckled.

-Better?-he swallowed and cleared out his throat.

-Much better-Olivia smiled feeling Peter's voice rumbling through his chest and closed her eyes. She loved the older brother protective tone he used with her lately.

-No more earthquakes?

-No-she let out a laugh that warmed his heart.

-Promise?

-I promise.

-OK, then. That's all I needed to hear. Good night, boss.

-Good night, Peter-she whispered weakly. Her breathing became even and soon, Olivia was sound asleep again.

Peter let out a deep, troubled sigh and stared into the darkness. He rested his tired forehead on hers, admitting defeat. He just couldn't stay away from her, he couldn't stop worrying about her wellbeing.

_When you find yourself lying helpless in her arms… You know you really love a woman. _

_Yeah. That about sums it up._

_And here we are again. Whatever am I going to do with you, Olivia Dunham? More important, what am I going to do with myself?_

_This is gonna be a long long sleepless night_…

_But no matter. You just rest, Sleeping Beauty. The Steadfast Tin Soldier will watch over you._


	10. A Weeping Naiad

**ASTRID **knocked repeatedly on the Walter's hotel room door. It was eleven in the morning. She was worried about him. When she got no answer, knowing Walter was in there, she started calling out his name.

-Walter? It's me, Asteroid, or whatever you call me these days! Walter, please, open the door! You can't torture yourself like this. I know you're in there.

Nothing.

-I brought you some pie and your favorite milkshake-she tried to bribe him.

Seconds later, the door opened and Astrid, relieved, practically ran into the room.

It was smelly and dirty and Walter was aimlessly walking around in an unfastened dark red bathrobe, oblivious to his surroundings... He was muttering something under his breath and occasionally he would write some sentences down in a greased paper notebook which was on the table.

-Walter-she tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder.

-Oh. Afro. When did you get here?

-Just now. You opened the door for me. Do you not remember that?

-No, but that's excellent news.

-What are those?

-Some… Calculations for readjusting the debigulator. I am really hoping they might work and…

-Debigu-what?

-Peter calls the shrinking ray machine the… Because of the Simpsons episode, you see… Ha! And he thought I didn't know about the show… Ha, I showed him! You see, I was locked up a year _after_ it started being broadcast… The debigulator… Ha, ha! So funny, my boy!-Walter's hysterical laugh and an attempt to recreate his son's presence failed miserably since he started wailing like a baby seconds later, thinking about how he might never hear his son's jokes again.

-I can't help him, Aspen! I can't do anything! I can only wait for the agent Francis to find him! I hope it's not gonna be too late.

-Walter…-Astrid hugged him firmly, feeling so sorry for him, not knowing how to console him. She decided to start by bringing some order into his surroundings. -Did you eat anything at all?

-I was busy doing those important calculations.

-I brought you the rhubarb pie I made and I picked up a milkshake along the way.

-That's nice, dear.

Astrid strode over to the improvised kitchen and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

-Walter! All the dishes are dirty and your entire room stinks.

-I haven't noticed that.

She opened the window and started cleaning up around his room.

-You might wanna put something on and shave-she added.

-Oh. Oh! Yes, indeed. I am sorry for having embarrassed you.

-Walter… I'm not telling you this because of me, but because of you. You need to look after yourself. Peter has been gone for only 24 hours and look at you. You already look awful. I am really concerned for you.

-I can't think about anything else. I keep imagining that his body will appear mutilated or diminished or that God knows what might happen to him.

-He is with Olivia. The two of them make a good team. They will be careful. Besides, Walter, everything will be fine. We know more or less where they are, they are under a cabin in the nearby woodlands area, which is more than you can say for most of the abductees. Agent Francis's team will find them in no time.

Walter nodded and wiped a tear from his face.

-How is the girl?

-Diane Underwood?-Astrid whispered.

-Yes-he looked at her eagerly and expectantly.

_Maybe she'll pull through. It would give me hope for Olivia and Peter, even if I don't manage to find the way to rewire the machine._

-She passed away two hours ago.

-I am sorry to hear that-he sighed but looked as if he'd expected it.

-Charlie told me-Astrid added, cutting slices of rhubarb pie and placing onto the plates for them both. –I was in the lab since 7 in the morning, browsing through the archives with him. Then I remembered you're at the hotel alone and I thought I might take a break, drive past your room and that we could have late breakfast together.

Walter nodded gratefully.

-What did you two discover?

-Well, I did give Agent Francis the map of the unsearched area according to the descriptions of Trevor Davenport, just like Broyles agreed we should do. However, Mr. Davenport isn't fully cooperating. He is devastated.

-That… Is understandable. It is a grim fate. That which had befallen his ex bride-to-be.

Astrid casted her eyes downwards thinking about Peter and Olivia and then she went on.

-So Agent Francis is leading the search again this morning. The woods are huge, though. They don't have that many men. There are eight cottages in that area and the distance between them is ten kilometers or more… The terrain is uneven, with slippery slopes and thick wood… But Agent Francis thinks the cottage where Peter and Olivia are has to be not so far from the main road so they'll check the four of them which aren't that deep in the woods first... Lamentably, he isn't sure if they'll have time to see them all today…-Astrid sighed. –They advance relatively slowly. And none of them is owned by the people on the ex-students' list. Maybe the students' list was a false trail after all. When we finish eating, I'm gonna go back to the lab and see if I missed something, just in case, you know, double-check. Will you come with me?

-I… Yes. Yes, I will-Walter nodded. –We have to locate the cabin Mr. Davenport was talking about. Also, I can focus better when I'm in the lab. I have to find the way to rewire the debigulator. You know, if we find Peter and Olivia and one of them is zapped, we'll have to treat them in less than 24 hours or they'll explode like those two nice young girls.

-Mary Green and Diane Underwood?

-Oh, yes.

-Let's eat quickly then, Walter. I'll drive you there and you can start working on it while I look for any connections between the cabin owners and campus students.

**OLIVIA **stood in the kitchen washing the dishes, feeling rather silly as she was going through the occurrences of that day, their second day in the Dollhouse.

They were woken by the unsub around ten, then they went to the Dollhouse, as Peter predicted they would.

The day started out normally… It was apparently a "white" day, unlike yesterday, and the unsub told them to pick out white clothes from their wardrobes… Peter took it quite literally and picked out white shirt, white flannel pants and white shoes, this time looking for his number among the ones that were there, and Olivia, wanting to please the unsub, picked out a cotton white dress and a white hat.

Then they had omelet and orange juice for breakfast at the same table they had dined at the night before, in the garden. It would have been a pleasant morning overall hadn't they been abducted and held there against their will. Peter was his usual quirky, witty self and Olivia caught herself laughing at his jokes every now and then. His leg didn't hurt anymore.

The unsub wasn't immune to Peter's charm either and he kept saying they were the best toys he ever had, repeating the yesterday's phrase.

Secretly observing Peter as he was reading the newspaper of the day-Olivia was wondering where the unsub got those from-as he was frowning and scratching his stubble every now and then, occasionally looking up from the articles he was reading, only to smile or wink at her, Olivia suddenly asked herself if that was what it was like to be married.

After breakfast, they got their "male and female traditional roles" as Peter would call them, Olivia thought.

He had to clean the garden, pluck out the weed that nested among the grass and repair a washing machine-Olivia was surprised when she discovered Peter actually knew how to do it.

Olivia had to clean an entire house, the bathroom, kitchen, the living room and the room upstairs and to prepare lunch for both of them. She clearly recalled opening the fridge and opting for spaghetti Bolognese because that was the easiest thing to do. Lamentably, the sauce didn't turn out exactly as she planned and Olivia laughed, standing alone at the kitchen sink, recalling Peter's wary face as he was trying her spaghetti for the first time and the way he winced after having eaten some.

_The man is an incredible actor, I have to hand it to him. He ate an entire bowl and he even repeated the meal, although it was obvious the food was disgusting. Even I almost vomited after having tried them and I ate only several spoons. Good thing the unsub praised me for eating so little because in his opinion "it showed I cared about how I looked like" and it was good I didn't want to get fat…_

The only problem with their daily schedule was that the unsub wasn't too talkative. He spoke a lot less than the day before, mostly leaving them to their work. Olivia longed to make a connection with him but he simply wouldn't open up, not even to Peter.

_Maybe he concluded that his yesterday's opening up was a slip-up so he firmly decided not to repeat it today._

_At least he didn't make us act out an awkward romantic situation like last night_-Olivia smiled with relief and placed the last washed and dried plate in its respectful place.

The unsub's voice made her jump and she came out in front of the house to hear his new order better.

_Last night we have been at the Dollhouse for only one hour; today, however, we've been here for five and a half hours… Does he find us amusing?_

Peter came from around the corner as well and joined her, standing next to Olivia, shirtless and sweaty. Olivia caught herself eyeing his chest, like she already had done twice, instinctively, when visiting his hotel room late at night or early in the morning in order to talk with him and Walter about the case.

Olivia looked away ashamed, before he could notice what she was doing. She cleared her throat, asking him a quiet question:

-What have you been doing?

He whispered back:

-The unsub sent me to the back garden again…I thought he wanted me to clean back there as well but he said I could do that tomorrow… There were some weights back there in the bushes, in the corner… We didn't notice them neither last night nor this morning because we hadn't paid attention to that part of the garden so much… Anyway, to cut the long story short, he told me to do some weightlifting while you washed the dishes. That's why I'm all covered in sweat. Yuck-Peter stated.

-YOU WERE BOTH EXCELLENT TODAY. I AM GIVING YOU SOME REST NOW, DOLLS. GO UPSTAIRS AND CHANGE INTO YOUR BATHING SUITS; THEN SWIM TOGETHER IN A POOL FOR THIRTY MINUTES. LATER YOU MAY RETIRE TO YOUR QUARTERS.

-You know, this is a very classy life we're living, Dunham-Peter muttered into Olivia's ear and smiled vaguely having felt her shiver a bit. -Jacuzzi time. Chillax, it can't be that bad. You mastered the sensory deprivation tank, didn't you, Dunham? This should be a piece of cake for you now.

-Peter. We need to make him tell us something about himself.

-Okey dokey, Mayor Hokey. Leave it to me, boss.

-Fine. I hope you know what you are doing.

-Olivia. Just… Trust me.

Peter had to change into white swimming briefs he found in a wardrobe. He spent almost ten minutes desperately looking for something else, not really feeling comfortable at the thought of standing in front of Olivia in nothing but the tight briefs, but that was the only thing he could find.

_Hooray. It's the white day today._

-Sorry you had to wait for so long, I was looking for…

His jaw literally dropped as he saw Olivia standing by the pool, looking rather nervous, red in face and…Wearing a pristine white and slightly transparent monokini which clung to her like second skin, revealing her ideal curvaceous build.

Peter ogled her shamelessly before he could stop himself, from that thin, perfect swanlike neck to that long tanned never-ending pair of legs, pausing at her beautiful, big, soft breasts that rested on his arm unawaredly last night preventing him from falling asleep. Olivia looked like a top-model and Peter could freely claim that without exaggerating.

_Holy… Just what the doctor ordered. I always wondered what she was like beneath those plain shirts and weird manly coats. And I got more than I could ever hope for._

What Peter had seen was pretty much enough to immediately cause an unpleasant strain in his briefs, so he quickly averted his eyes for a moment, staring at the rippling water.

He began reciting the Fibonacci sequence he had recently learnt from Walter. It didn't really help so he started doing it backwards, from larger numbers towards the smaller ones. Olivia's image was burning behind his eyelids, forever etched into his brain, turning it into mush.

He coughed and managed to mutter the previously by-heart learnt sentence that she looked lovely and Olivia thanked him lamely, almost immediately jumping into the water, shying away from Peter.

He sat at the edge of the swimming pool, with his eyes glued on her gorgeous, well-built mermaid-like body that swam expertly in circles in front of him, silently admiring Olivia.

_She is perfect in every way. Beautiful, smart, strong. I… I want Olivia. Oh, God, I want her so much. Like I never wanted any woman before her._

He closed his eyes right after that thought formed in his mind so strongly, so clearly.

_Bummer._

It was an inevitable confession, one Peter was ignoring for way too long, perhaps even since the night of her birthday, when they were sitting on the bench and he yearned to kiss her.

Maybe the last week's situation was unpleasant for him, while Walter was constantly telling Olivia how worried he was about her, but now he couldn't deny the truth. Walter was right. He cared about Olivia. In every way. As a friend, as a partner and as a lover.

_There is just this tiny little problem. She can never find out about that last part._

After ten minutes or so she came to him, swimming, but she didn't get out of the water. Olivia simply held on to the edge of the pool, casting a glance upwards at him.

Peter thought he had a pretty good idea as to why she opted not to come out of the swimming pool.

_That monokini was transparent even before she started swimming… If she came out now, all wet, it would seem as if she were wearing nothing at all. _

And there it was, that straining between his legs again, the one he was trying to hide so much.

_This is ridiculous._

The mere thoughts of wet droplets on Olivia's skin were driving him insane, constructing situations in which he would tenderly dry her entire body with his own mouth, kissing her everywhere…

Peter opted for a Turkish sitting position and placed his hands in his lap in order to hide his discomfort.

-YOU AREN'T GOING TO SWIM, KEN?

-I… I'm a dry land lover…-he lied.

-TELL US A STORY, THEN.

-A… A story?

-YES.

-I…Fine…-his eyes fell onto Olivia's heart-shaped face and he smiled to her. Peter sensed this was a good way to distract himself from his boss's hot body and to complete the daily task Olivia had placed before him–I will tell you a short story my mother used to tell me before I went to bed. You see, she is from Greece so, apart from the fairytales we all know and love, she would tell me some excerpts from Greek mythology. One I remember in particular, in which I enjoyed, was the story about the Naiads.

-YOUR MOTHER IS FROM GREECE? HOW EXOTIC. MY PARENTS WERE BOTH LOCALS, SADLY.

Peter and Olivia tensed, catching the use of Past Simple.

_Maybe he doesn't have parents anymore._

-Who were they, Ken?-Olivia asked him, feigning interest.

-Why, they were much like you are now, Barbie-Peter grinned, accepting the challenge. -Special little things-Peter smiled. –A beautiful female spirit, a naiad, is one of those water nymphs who presided over fountains, wells, springs, streams, brooks and other bodies of freshwater. A Naiad loves to swim and bathe in the river, just like someone else I know-he directed a knowing smile at Olivia. –So mortals often fell in love with them, entranced by their beauty-he bent down to caress Olivia's sleek wet hair and she trembled a little, after seeing the strange twinkle in his eyes.

-Did Naiads fall in love with humans?

-Yes, they were not immune to mortal charms. Naiads were also very possessive and sometimes quite jealous-they were women after all-he winked at Olivia.

-But how could a human and a naiad be together if he lived on the ground and she resided under water?-Olivia inquired, now truly intrigued with the story, widening her eyes like a child and causing Peter to gulp.

-Well they weren't "together" for a long time if you know what I mean… Only until they sated their… Um..-his gaze dropped onto the water surface again… Carnal needs.

-Oh-she blushed.

-But-Peter hurried to correct himself-there were exceptions. Another interpretation comes to us from the children's literature, _Fablehaven._ In the series there is a lake in the center of the property where naiads reign. One of the characters tricks one of the naiads to come above land where she is then turned into a human and falls in love with the human who tricked her. They are married but her sister naiads say she is tainted and will not talk to her. They believe humans have such short lives that they are merely play things in which they drown men for the fun of it.

-That is a sad story-Olivia sighed.

-Not at all. You see, the naiad didn't care about what her sister thought, she loved her husband and they got along pretty well. So everybody won in the end. Human got his naiad, naiad got her human, naiad's sisters got their precious gossip material…

-THAT IS A LOVELY STORY INDEED, KEN. AND NOW NAIAD BARBIE SHALL COME ABOVE LAND FOR MORTAL KEN.

Olivia blushed strongly and Peter fidgeted uncomfortably.

_Oh, no. Oh, boy. I'm not ready for this, man._

He felt blush creeping up his face as well when Olivia started emerging from the pool. He didn't know where to look. She was already half-way out when she slipped; Peter reacted, quickly reaching for her, grasping her by both arms and pulling her from the pool himself.

-I've got you. It's OK. I've got you-he whispered into her ear.

Olivia stumbled forward and ended up safely cradled in his embrace. The cool touch of her skin made Peter's pulse quicken and he promptly drowned in those green lakes in her eyes, not being able to stop staring at her, to stop feeling her close.

Peter wrapped his hands around her waist without really knowing what he was doing and then he buried his nose into her hair.

-You are just so incredibly beautiful. Do you know that?

Olivia just smiled at him and shrugged slightly, shaking off that last remark of his as a mere act, resting pleasantly and confidently in Peter's warm arms as he tenderly scratched her cheek with his stubble.

-Olivia…-he muttered into her ear. –God, Olivia… You really don't understand what you're doing to me, do you?

-Peter…-she whispered back warily. –Peter…What…

-Feeling you this close is driving me insane…-he interrupted her, muttering and staring at her lips. Olivia could see the desire and surrender in his eyes.

Olivia suddenly felt the need to run away from him as fast as she could, experiencing fear and eager anticipation at the same time as Peter leaned slightly forward and barely, yet tantalizingly touched her lips with his own.

Their hearts thundered unanimously as he brushed his hand softly across her cheek, coaxing her forward, gently and ever so slowly.

When their lips collided, for Olivia it felt as if someone had lit an electric fire in her soul which started to burn with delicious heat. Peter's lips were tenderly teasing hers, not quite daring to deepen the kiss and she instinctively bit gently on his lower lip as if inviting him inside.

That was the end of Peter's self controlling attempts. He devoured her mouth and their tongues touched, first slowly, as they were tentatively tasting each other, and then becoming one molten liquid softness…

Olivia trembled in his arms. Though touched only by Peter's tongue, she could feel him everywhere, as if her body had been invaded by a storm of butterflies.

Peter lost himself in their first kiss. In that first, simple, but all consuming kiss in which the two became one.

_She… She is kissing me back…_

He couldn't believe his own luck, staring at the soft perfect curves of her blissful smile.

But then, when they pulled apart, Olivia's dreamy facial expression had changed into a frightened one. She couldn't believe how many feelings fit in that one kiss, how much she had shared with him, how vulnerable she suddenly was before Peter Bishop. And before the unsub. She was scared of her reaction and furious at Peter for doing something like that

-Peter, why?-she whispered angrily into his ear sobering him up. –Why the hell…-she stopped talking in mid-sentence and stared somewhere behind his back.

Peter gently released her, grinning like an idiot but slowly realizing something wasn't right.

-John-Olivia said, staring at a tall, fair-haired man who was standing at the house door.

She felt a pang of guilt because of what had just transpired between her and Peter. John's apparition, expelled by her own mind, was probably her own way to tell her that she was wrong, that it was too early for her to love again.

-WHO IS JOHN?

-No one-Peter smiled amicably, hugging Olivia tighter, bringing her closer to himself.

-GO AND STAND BY THE HOUSE DOOR KEN.

Peter did what he was told to do, still giddy from the touch of Olivia's lips, without realizing why the unsub was separating him from Olivia.

_She saw John again… Or at least his projection expelled by her brainwaves…_

_Does it mean she loves him still? Does it mean she's thinking of him often?_

Immersed in his own thoughts, Peter didn't realize the dome was being divided in half until several seconds after that happened.

He ran over to the glass barrier, now positively terrified.

Olivia ran over to it as well and they were staring at each other through the glass, with worried expressions on their angsty faces.

-Why? Why did you separate us?

-I NEED TO TEACH BARBIE A LITTLE LESSON, KEN.

-No! Don't! She… She didn't do anything wrong.

-SHE WAS KISSING YOU, KEN, AND MENTIONING THE NAME OF ANOTHER MAN. THAT'S NOT A VERY NICE THING TO DO.

-She… She didn't mean it…

-THAT IS NOT ALL, BARBIE FBI!

Olivia twitched at those words.

-YES. I SAW EXACTLY WHO YOU ARE WHEN I TOOK AWAY YOUR PISTOL AND YOUR BADGE. YOU AREN'T HERE TO PLAY WITH ME; YOU ARE HERE TO STOP ME FROM PLAYING, TO STOP ME FROM HAVING FUN FOREVER! YOUR FRIENDS ARE LOOKING FOR YOU IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW; SKULKING AROUND THE WOODS FOR DAYS, BUT THIS IS MY DOMAIN AND SOON THEY'LL HAVE TO GIVE UP THE SEARCH. MEANWHILE, I COMPLETELY SEALED OFF THE TUNNEL DOWN WHICH YOU CAME FROM; SO THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO COME DOWN THAT WAY. NOW YOU SHALL LEARN WHO THE MASTER OF PUPPETS IS!

Peter winced, half expecting Olivia's arm or leg to be severed, or her body to be diminished… He started banging and scratching on the glass barrier so hard that the blood came out of his nails but to no avail, it wouldn't budge.

Instead of the punishment Peter initially thought would befall Olivia, he could see a blue-yellowish tinge of a great electric charge which was building up inside her half of the dome. The current hit Olivia hard, running through skin, muscles and hair which immediately stood upright at a weird angle. She was screaming and convulsing in pain on the grass.

Peter could clearly see scratches, external burns and bruises forming on her tortured beautiful body; he screamed, he pleaded, but the unsub wouldn't stop electro shocking Olivia until several minutes or so passed

When the glass barrier between them was finally lifted again, Peter ran over to her and took her in his arms. She stared at him as if she didn't know who he was at first, but then recognition dawned on her face.

Peter was relieved she had said his name; however the expression she was wearing while she was looking at him was full of disgust and it pained him to see that she pushed him away and simply dragged herself away slowly toward the pantry door waiting for the unsub to open them.

That he did, several seconds later, without a single comment, and Peter practically ran inside after Olivia.

**ASTRID **sighed desperately. It was late afternoon already, Walter and she had been at the lab for four hours and she still wasn't able to find any link between the cottages in Boston Woodland area and the list of the people who attended Harvard many years ago.

-Nope. Nothing. I thought I might have overlooked a detail but I didn't. Apparently, none of those men who studied her at Harvard has ever owned a cabin in the woods.

-What about the ladies?

-No… I found that less likely but still… I checked them as well. From eight cottages, two were owned by women but neither of them was on the list of Harvard students. Apparently, those university girls couldn't afford a cottage either. Not when they were so young, at least. But… Wait…

-What is it, Asperger?

-Oh. My. God. This could be it.

-What could?-Walter approached her chewing a baloney sandwich loudly.

-Peter… He said to Olivia the day before yesterday… I was standing right next to them. "There are only 74 student names that match both criteria, the age one and the address one, so we opted for dividing the job. It's not gonna be a piece of cake, though, I can promise you that. Many of them don't even live in Boston anymore and it's especially hard with girls seeing how many of them got married and changed their maiden surnames…" We… We worked very hard on this together, he wanted to redeem for our lunch outing from the other day, remember? So 27 student names were female. We delved and dug deep for their last names, we didn't even find some of them… What if… What if the girl bought a house but with her maiden name?

-Yes. You could look into that-Walter nodded with interest.

-Hang on. So the two owners of the houses are… Number one: Cecilia Graham… Let me see this list… No, neither of these 27 girls are called Cecilia, regardless of what their last name was before they got married or might be now. And… this is our last shot… Here goes… Lucinda Millicent Roberts. Let me see if she…

-Oh, Barbie.

-What did you just say Walter?

-That's Barbie-he reiterated wiping his face and chin from the afternoon snack. Gene mooed loudly. –I shouldn't have eaten this in front of her. She gets all upset when I do that.

-What do you mean? Do you know her?

-Of course I know her bloody well! You know her too!

-I…Um… I'm pretty sure I don't.

-Why it's Lucy! Don't you remember her?

-Lucy as in… Lucy Carmichael?

-Yes!-Walter nodded fervently.

-Ok, I think I need to sit down-Astrid said. –There are simply too many coincidences revolving around or including Caleb Carmichael and we can't possibly ignore them anymore. Olivia and Charlie did interview him two days ago but they didn't get much out of him… Maybe he holds the key to everything-she stopped and stared at Walter. –Walter, why did you call her Barbie?

-Well it's obvious, isn't it?

-Not to me it isn't.

-Her maiden name-Walter started patiently as if he were explaining to a child-was an object of many jokes around the campus. Even we teachers knew about those jokes.

-Why?

-Did you play with dolls when you were a child, Asterix?

-Yes, I had a Barbie doll.

-Peter did too. He had an entire collection of them… We bought him many nice clothes for his favorite Barbie, and a fancy horsie carriage… Come to think of it, the one he liked most actually looked like Agent Dunham a bit. I guess that's destiny…-he grinned.

-Peter played with Barbies?-Astrid almost choked laughing.

-Elizabeth and I encouraged him to try everything out… We were not those traditional parents who used to buy only guns and cars to their sons and made them wear blue… But in the end his favorite toy did become a car, a red Citroen… And he is quite fond of blue color… So I think that must mean he chose to be heterosexual after all…

-Walter-Astrid was desperate to stop his weird digressions.

-Well Peter was a curious child. So he kept asking us what Barbie's last name was, when he was nine years old or so.

-I think I can imagine that-Astrid smiled. –But does a toy actually have a last name?

-This one does! And it's Millicent Roberts.

-Like Lucinda's… I mean… Lucy's last maiden name?

-Yes… And Barbie dolls were popular back then so everybody knew because most girls played with them when they were kids… Not like today, when everyone sits in front of computer screen.

-So let me get this straight… Her nickname was Barbie because of her last name?

-Yes, indeed. Cale's nickname was Ken, though.

-Because he was her long term boyfriend?

-Obviously, Afro. Ah. And because of the initials… K.C… C.C… Ken Carson, Caleb Carmichael, you see? Also, they were a very beautiful couple, they had been together for a long time… She was an incredibly intelligent student, and a really nice girl too… She got a huge scholarship, I remember she was from a very poor family… Cale's parents were rich, though. They didn't approve of their relationship, let alone marriage that followed… Those kids married in 1990, when they were both merely 22 years old… Young love… I supported them wholeheartedly. Sorry to hear they divorced years later… They looked like they were made for each other… Ah… When I remember the years I dated Elizabeth…

-But I don't understand. Why was the cottage on Lucy's name and on her maiden name at that?

-Cale probably bought it to her as a gift while they were still dating. He was pretty rich like I told you.

-Yes… Either that or they bought it together after they got married but they didn't want it linked to the last name Carmichael so they put Lucy's maiden name. I am guessing this because I really don't know how would his parents allow him to buy a cottage for a girlfriend they didn't even like… And being so young… Agent Francis might interrogate Mr. Carmichael again and ask him that… But…-Astrid suddenly stopped talking. -Oh. My. God.

-What is it, Astro?

-Trevor Davenport.

-The young man who was the sole intact survivor of the unsub diminishing and slaughter?

-Yes, him. Don't you remember what he was talking about at the hospital? When he was describing the place they were being held to Broyles and to Agent Francis? The unsub held the people he would kidnap in a construction similar to a dollhouse and he wanted them to behave like…

-Ken and Barbie!-Walter raised his finger into the air.

-Yes, Walter. This would be a third coincidence and it's a little too much now. We… We might not have discovered who the unsub is but I think we know where he is. I am going to call agent Francis and tell him the exact location of the cottage. This has to be the one. It is one of the four they were going to check out today and it is not that far off from the main road. That's where they are kept!

**CHARLIE **was slightly panting while he was listening to Astrid's tirade over the phone incredulously. He was very tired, since he and his group were combing the woods since eight in the morning almost without a break. They have managed to find two of the four cottages and to search them through thoroughly. However, they found nothing.

-So you're saying Walter Bishop remembered what nicknames Caleb Carmichael and his ex-wife had during their student years and that those nicknames actually were Ken and Barbie?

-Yes!

-And the cottage I'm pointing you towards is on her name. I am positive that is a clue.

-I agree-he glanced on his wrist watch. –It's seven p.m. We still have time. I'll take my team there immediately. That's one of the cottages we still haven't been to. It's pretty far away from this one in which we're now, fifteen kilometers or so… We might not get there before half past ten. We'll try and go as fast as possible. Good job, Agent Farnsworth.

-I wouldn't have been able to do anything if Walter hadn't suddenly remembered late Lucy Carmichael's maiden name.

-Tell doctor I said the same to him, then. We'll keep in touch-Charlie hung up and then called Broyles. After having obtained permission from him to immediately move towards the cottage, he gathered his men.

-All right people, listen up. We are in luck. We won't have to search for all 8 cabins after all. We know exactly where the unsub is holding Peter Bishop and Agent Dunham. But we need to head out there immediately. It's pretty far. I know you are tired and that the dogs are hungry, but their lives depend on our diligence. We'll be there in three hours top. I can't postpone the search until morning. I hope you all understand me when I say we don't have time and that every minute that passes is a minute which brings us closer to a potential loss of two excellent people who are of a great value to the Bureau. Let's move. Turn on the flashlights and follow my lead.

The team murmured in approval and soon twenty or so men disappeared from the clearing they stood on and entered the thicker woods.

**FOUR **hours passed as Astridand Walter were staring at her cell phone as they were sitting in the lab together, reluctant to go home and desperate to hear the news.

True enough, they would occasionally glance towards an entertaining program on TV or nimble on something (Astrid was partial to cheese crackers while Walter would alternately take a bite of ham and licorice wands), but their minds were really elsewhere. It was nearly 11 p.m.

-What's taking them so long?-Walter jumped up the chair, bellowing.

-Walter, please calm down.

-You told me they would be there at 10 p.m. It's 11 p.m. now.

-Maybe it's difficult to enter in the cottage…

-Well they could just break down the door, couldn't they? Incompetent group of…

-Walter, don't be like that. You know Agent Francis would do everything he can for Peter and Olivia. Remember they are not even on the "surface level"… They are being held under ground. We should be patient because…

The phone rang, startling them both and Astrid ran to it and picked up, putting him on the speakerphone.

-Yes?-she said breathlessly.

-This is Francis.

-Agent Francis! Do you have any news for us?

-The good and the bad. The good news is we got to the cottage around 10.30 p.m. Half an hour or maybe an entire hour before I anticipated, even, because of the darkness and tick trees. We entered it and you were right. This is the one we were looking for. We found the footprints in front of the mantelpiece and the hole below the floorboards.

-And?-Astrid held her breath.

-That's where the bad news begin. My team was prepared to go into the hole… We climbed down with the ropes… The beginning of the tunnel is sealed shut.

-What do you mean "sealed"?

-We can't go through. There is a huge solid steel door right at the end of the hole. It had probably been there since the making of the tunnel and it can be opened and closed at will. We suspect it is controlled with a switch by the unsub. There were cameras on the tunnel wall. He must have seen us coming.

-Oh, no.

-It blew my mind. The fact that there is an entire advanced technology-packed laboratory eight meters below the ground level. Steel doors… Cameras… The hole is very narrow and even if we wanted to bring the door down with a machine we wouldn't be able to bring that kind of machine down here.

-So you… You can't…

-We can't get in through here. We…-he sighed tiredly, defeated. –We need to find another entrance and hope for the best.

-Oh my God, and you were so close…-Astrid felt tears running down her cheeks.

-That's not the worst thing. The worst thing is the unsub saw us. He knows who we are and who we are after. And he has sealed himself inside completely. I don't know what his reaction was when he realized we were on his trail. Is this just another "game" of hide-and-seek to him or is he really angry? I really hope it's the first one, because in the case he's furious, he might harm Peter and Olivia. We have to be very careful from now on.

Astrid listened in silence. The news couldn't have been worse, really. The unsub was aware of the FBI team. And he was mocking them. For all they knew, there could have been an entire maze of those tunnels under the forest floor, and the unsub, who maybe made them, was the only one who could move though them with ease. He knew the area and he had a clear advantage over them. They were at his mercy. And Peter and Olivia even more so.

-One more thing.

-Yes?

-We found an old photo of Caleb Carmichael on a mantelpiece, from which the dust had recently been wiped off. Maybe Peter or Olivia were looking at it. On it, he's holding hands with a girl who is holding a baby in her arms. I am taking it as an evidence and I am heading to town immediately with five of my men. I'm leaving the rest of them behind to spend the night, and I'll send more in the morning to start looking for a way to get in there…I'll probably get to Boston by 1 a.m. I phoned Broyles before I called you and I told him everything. And there is one more bad news.

Astrid simply sighed into the phone and listened on.

-He agreed we should bring Caleb Carmichael in for questioning and that we need to make that lying son of a bitch explain some things to us... He sent the feds to his place… He's on a business trip, his wife said… He's flying in here from L.A. at 7 a.m. She wasn't lying. We checked it. We'll be waiting for him at the airport. But there's actually nothing we could do sooner. -his voice trailed away as he sighed deeply.

Astrid could feel his frustration and his impotence and she felt sorry for him.

_He must be feeling awful for not being able to help Olivia._

-How are you?

-I beg your pardon?-his husky, raspy, tired, surprised voice reverberated in Astrid's ear.

-You have been at it since 8 a.m, walking around those woods. You haven't slept at all… You probably didn't eat well either. Are you OK?

-No. I… I'm definitely not. You know, I feel as if this were all my fault.

-Don't say that.

-But it is. I didn't even notice them gone. I didn't even turn around…

-You were doing your job. You thought they were right behind you.

-If something happens to her… And to him… It'll haunt me for as long as I live.

Those were the last words Charlie said to her before he hung up. Astrid turned around, surprised Walter was quiet during an entire conversation with Charlie, only to find his face bathed in tears and his trembling hands buttoning his old coat.

-Walter… Walter, what are you doing?

-I need to go there, Astrid. I need to be near my boy… I know I can't do much to help but I… I can't stand being in here, doing nothing.

-Walter, it's late. We wouldn't be able to get there till 1 a.m. even if we tried. We don't even know the way and in the dark, it gets worse and it's almost impossible to orientate-she tried to hug him protectively, restraining his movements but he pushed her away.

-Let me go, damn it! That's my son in there! And I don't wanna lose him again!

She stared at him without realizing what he meant by that.

_He probably doesn't even know what he's saying anymore._

-Walter. I can't let you go there by yourself. Think about it. Even if I came with you, even then, the two of us wouldn't be able to find the place by ourselves… We would get lost…

-I have to… I have to…-he reiterated stubbornly, crying like a little child but he eventually allowed her to take him to the nearest chair and hug him.

Astrid understood how much that meant to Walter and she decided to indeed accompany him there. But they needed to be patient. And they most certainly couldn't go there alone.

-I'll tell you what we'll do. Why don't we wait for agent Francis to come and interrogate Mr. Carmichael? Then we can go back there with him first thing in the morning. He knows the way and we would be safer with the FBI team than if we roamed around alone in the middle of the night.

-You pppp…. Ppromise?-Walter asked through sobs, shivering on a chair.

-I promise. Let me take you to your hotel room now. I'll make us some sandwiches for the road and you can rest until it's time to go.

Walter calmed down a bit and allowed Astrid to take him to her car and drive him to the hotel.

**PETER **was lying on the cold dusty floor, wrapped up in a single blanket, unable to sleep yet again. It was around 10 p.m. Peter knew the time because he was checking up his watch every now and then. They have been lying in here for the last six hours, each one in their own corner, without speaking to each other.

He was positively freezing. His teeth were chattering. He was cursing his stupidity for the umpteenth time and fighting back the desire to check up on Olivia every five minutes or so. He remembered the ugly bruises on her neck and a scar he saw she had on her face, but judging from the difficulty with which she walked out of the dome Peter assumed Olivia had many more of those on her body.

Peter remembered every detail of her horrible torture; Olivia's fear and impotence to do anything, to run away… Her anger at him, the way she ignored him when they returned to the pantry, how she wordlessly threw one of the blankets to a distant corner of the room and fell on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately, ignoring his worried glances.

Peter understood she blamed him for what had happened and he didn't wish to bother her. He decided to do things at her own pace, to wait for her to wake up and to talk to her then. He needed to explain to her it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't intending to do that at all. But that look… That look she gave him when she was finally able to get up and stagger away from the garden… That look was full of… _hatred?_-Peter wondered if he really, truly saw it. His heart ached. The thoughts in his brain were running around loose and uncontrolled, like rabid dogs.

_Scarred again. My fallen angel. Like a bird left lying on the ground, a bird whose wings were cut off and that which she held most precious was taken from her. Her freedom. The liberty to do what she wants, to go where she wants. To be who she wants to be. A tomboy, a fighter, a savior. Not a pretty little porcelain doll. That motherfucker hurt her. And I… I caused that. Fuck. Fuck this place. What if she never trusts me again?_

She moaned in her sleep, then she started coughing hard, and wincing in pain. That did it. Peter jumped up from the floor, not being able to resist his urge.

-Olivia…-he rapidly sat on the edge of the bed looking like hell, while worry was reflected in his eyes.

-Peter…-she whispered his name tiredly and for a moment it seemed as if she reached for his hand. During that split second he hoped she might have forgiven him.

Then Olivia suddenly remembered everything and a look of hatred nested on her face. It hurt him. She simply glared at Peter angrily, eventually turning her back to him.

-Olivia-Peter tried again in spite of her rejection, tentatively touching her shoulder. –How are you feeling? Do you… Do you want some water?-he started towards the small bedside table and filled the glass with the water from the jug.

-No.

-Are you sure? Your… Your lips look dry… You haven't eaten or drank anything since lunchtime. You should preserve your strength… Here… Let me help you sit up and…-he brought the glass closer to her mouth.

-I don't want anything from you.

Those words stabbed him in the heart. He was shocked.

-Olivia… You don't mean that. You…

-I do. Stay away from me, Bishop. Leave me alone. Don't touch me, don't approach me, do not address me. Are we clear?

-Olivia, please…I just want to help you… To make you feel better. We're in this together…-his shoulders shook involuntarily and he realized moist was beginning to form in his eyes.

_Am I… Crying? I don't remember when was the last time I… _

-Are we? How come I am the only one that received electro shock therapy then?-Olivia sat up but still without acknowledging him, staring into the wall.

For one last time, he tried to bring the glass to her lips. Olivia swiftly grabbed it with a hurt and anger in her eyes, and sent it flying against the wall where it broke into hundreds of pieces.

Peter fell on his knees.

-Don't do this to me, Olivia, I beg you, don't reject me… I care about you… I am so worried I can't think about anything else… I care about you so much, why can't you see that?-Peter grabbed both of her arms desperately forcing her to turn around and face him, and placing his head on her lap as a sign of ultimate devotion.

-You care about me so much that you caused this to happen to me… He tortured me because of what you did, Peter.

-No… No…-Peter repeated feverishly. -I… I didn't mean to…

-Well if that was without meaning to, I am really afraid to think what kind of harm you would cause to me when meaning to do so.

-I would never want to do you harm and you know it-he said, trembling with desperation.

-Do I?-she said despisingly, raising her eyebrow in a mocking way.

_That… She didn't not just say that to me. That was so cruel. And unfair._

-Olivia, this isn't you. This isn't who you are… It's all the anger talking from you. But you must understand…

-I don't understand anything anymore, Peter. And I don't want to, to be honest with you.-she said levelly and tiredly, in an indifferent, resigned tone of voice. –And I don't have hope of ever getting out of here. You took it away. You blew the entire case. Now I am just waiting here to die.

-Don't say that. Don't you ever say that!

-There is only so much one person can handle. And I think I… Can't handle anything anymore. I was bound last week, tortured, experimented on… Then the nightmare repeated… And now there's just nothing left inside me anymore, you know? I'm like an empty shell of a person I once was. It's funny that all it took were two weeks for something like that to happen to me.

-You mustn't think like that, Olivia. The way you are feeling now is just temporary. Trust me. You are so strong. You are incredibly strong. You… You are the toughest person I know-he placed his hand on her cheek and that touch was what triggered her rage. Olivia exploded, slapping him hard so hard that he staggered backwards.

-Don't touch me! I told you not to touch me! Leave me alone!-with those words, she turned away from him and stared at the wall once again.

Peter's cheek was burning, but anger and humiliation and worry for Olivia were burning inside him even stronger. He stood up, feeling like a fool, needing to relieve himself of all the poison she poured into him. He kicked the bedside table with such strength that one of the drawers fell off.

Olivia didn't even flinch neither did she turn around.

-Dammit!-he shouted and banged his fist against the wall. –Dammit all… I am a goddamned fool for even caring.-his voice broke at that point and Peter eventually swayed and fell on the blanket in the corner where he was previously lying, while his entire body was convulsing under quiet sobs.

Tears were running down Olivia's cheeks as she was listening to Peter crying on the floor.

She stared at the quiet, smirky John Scott's tall figure which was standing right next to a broken bedside table, looking down at her, and she was wondering how long before she completely lost her mind.


	11. Disney Wedding Bells

**CHARLIE **picked up his cell phone.

-This is Francis-he muttered half-awake, barely able to stand on his feet.

-What is your position?-Broyles inquired urgently.

-We're at the Logan International Airport, sir.

-When does Carmichael's plane land?

-At 7 a.m.

-Will it be on time?

-We sure hope so.

-How many men did you take with you?

-Three feds besides myself.

-Do you think it wise, Agent Francis? Maybe he will try to run away.

-His house has been wired since last night and I left two of my men with Carmichael's wife and their kid. We made sure his wife doesn't tell him we are coming.

-Good job. Call me as soon as you have him.

Charlie distributed Caleb Carmichael's photo among his men and soon enough, 20 minutes after the plane landed, he appeared, carrying only a hand luggage, looking pensive and grim.

-Caleb Carmichael!-Charlie shouted, approaching him slowly with the gun in his hand and with his men behind his back.

People at the airport stared at them; a woman fainted and someone's child started to cry.

-Yes?-he inquired calmly as a form of an answer.

-FBI! Put your hands behind your head and drop your bag. We're taking you in.

The man sighed and did as he told, looking completely defeated and resigned.

-Sir?-Charlie dialed Broyles's number.

-Speak to me.

-We got him. He didn't even put up a fight. By the look on his face, I think he is hiding something. I'm just hoping he'll spill the beans.

-Bring him in here for questioning. Agent Farnsworth and doctor Bishop are already in the FBI building. First we'll begin to work on him; if he doesn't crack, bring in Walter Bishop as a surprise element. After all, they knew each other, Bishop was his teacher at university.

-I'm on my way.

**WALTER **was craning his neck impatiently, staring at the interrogation room as he was eating chocolate muffins and pacing around, not allowing Astrid to calm him down.

-Walter…

-When are they bringing him in? It's almost 8 a.m.

-Agent Francis is on his way. We'll question Mr. Carmichael soon. Agent Francis says that, if he confesses something, we might even take him with us to the cabin. If not, we'll go by ourselves… The fifteen people that he left near the cabin before he returned to Boston have started searching the way to penetrate the unsub lair. Of course, they'll need to find another way, because the tunnel down which Trevor and Diane fell doesn't work anymore.

-Good morning-Broyles interrupted their conversation. –I hear you two want to go to the cottage with Agent Francis.

-Yes-Walter nodded.

-I don't know if that's a good idea, doctor. The conditions there may be rough, there might be no food… The agents will comb the area but what will you do? Are you going to be able to walk for two hours straight until you get there?

-Agent Broyles, do you have a son?

-I… I have a son and a daughter.

Walter stared at him for several seconds until Broyles sighed and nodded.

-Very well. Point taken. You may go. Agent Farnsworth will accompany you, of course.

-Thank you, my dear-Walter nodded in Astrid's direction.

Charlie interrupted them entering the room.

-We're here. They're bringing him in now. What do you think we should do? And where is Harris?-he turned to Broyles.

-You go in there first, agent Francis. He knows you. Try to crack him. If it doesn't work, doctor Bishop will come in as well. But I don't see why it wouldn't work. I am certain that Mr. Carmichael has a pretty good idea who stands behind this all. As for Harris… He believes agent Dunham is taking a vacation recommended to her by her psychiatrist. He was very pleased to hear that, I assure you. So he has no idea what has transpired and he doesn't know Carmichael is here. The abduction of Bishop and Agent Dunham hasn't been leaked on the news. We wanted to keep things private.

Charlie nodded and then four people followed Caleb Carmichael with different expressions on their faces as he entered the interrogation room, staring at him behind the black glass … Charlie looked determined, Broyles pensive, Walter sad and Astrid curious. Then Charlie took a deep breath, looked at Broyles who nodded in return and that was a sign for him to go in.

**PETER **opened his eyes at the sound of the unsub's voice that reverberated through the pantry, waking them up and announcing it was 8 a.m. on their third day together. His face was dirty and he could feel the dried tears on it. His left cheek was still pulsing slightly from the slap Olivia gave him last night.

There was a searing pain in his right arm and when he stared down to check it out, he saw that some of the shards of the glass that Olivia threw against the wall during the previous evening embedded in his flesh causing the bleeding. He sat upright on the blanket and fumbled for the wristwatch, needing to see better. There were tiny scars along his arm but he stopped examining them soon, thinking about how Olivia's skin must look like after the yesterday's punishment.

Peter felt incredibly guilty for what had transpired.

_If I hadn't gotten carried away, if I hadn't kissed her, none of this would have happened. She… She would be fine. We would be fine. And now there's just this emptiness between us that wounds me, that breaks me more than I could've ever imagined. Olivia was right when she commented that I wasn't a trained FBI agent. I did blow the case. If John were still alive… He'd know what to do. And I would be somewhere far away in Iraq, basking in glory of the coins I earned with my latest scam. Walter would be safely locked up in his looney bin instead of roaming around the streets in his underwear. Everybody would win. _

_Maybe that's why she saw John yesterday. Because her subconsciousness is telling her he would do much better in this situation than me. At least he would control his carnal urges, if nothing else. There is only one more day left before… Before he decides what he's going to do with us. Trevor Davenport and Diane Underwood fell on their first test already, after the romantic candle lit dinner because she wouldn't kiss him. But Paul and Mary Green stayed in here for three entire days before they were both thrown out on the fourth day, mutilated and shrunk. I really admire and pity them at the same time. They actually were smart people, they did all it took to stay alive, even though they were brother and sister and not a couple. But there was one thing they couldn't do. The third day task. And I… I don't know what it is going to be, and I have no idea if Olivia and I will be able to do it either. I could try. I want to try to prove myself to her, to delete the stupid mistake from yesterday, to find more information about the unsub. But she… She has… Turned off. She shut her system down. We might fail because of that. Whatever the task might be I'll stand by her. I won't let any harm befall her this time. _

Peter glanced over in her direction, trying to discern her silhouette in the darkness. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall, just as she did ten hours before and he wondered if she got any sleep at all. He didn't dare ask her.

-GOOD MORNING AGAIN SLEEPY HEADS! COME ON NOW! RISE AND SHINE! WE HAVE A BIG DAY AHEAD OF US. YOU CAN COME OUT NOW AND HAVE BREAKFAST FIRST. LATER I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT THIS INTRIGUING TASK:

Peter stood up mechanically and started towards the door. He didn't look at Olivia again knowing fully well she wouldn't want him to.

-KEN. YOU LOOK AWFUL. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE AND YOUR ARM?

-Um… I'm a small toy who fell off the high bedside table?-he tried a joke no matter how hard, sick and twisted it was for him to joke in this situation.

-THAT'S A GOOD ONE. YOU'RE FUNNY. OH AND HERE COMES BARBIE AS WELL. SHE DOESN'T LOOK BETTER EITHER. I HOPE SHE HAS LEARNT HER LESSON. IF SHE HASN'T, I'LL JUST HAVE TO GIVE HER ANOTHER TYPE OF BEAUTY TREATMENT TODAY, RIGHT, KEN?

Peter nodded extremely slowly, feeling the bile rise in his throat and fighting with an enormous desire to vomit.

_He's actually turning me against her and expecting me to find this twisted sense of humor funny. He has no regards for feelings of the others… He doesn't understand pain… He doesn't feel sorry for hurting or killing another person. Maybe he… Doesn't understand the concept. He's a sociopath, an emotionless sociopath who lives in a world of rules he himself created and if they are broken, punishment follows… But then why… Why so hell bent on observing love? Why Ken and Barbie?_-Peter's forehead wrinkled.

He decided to distract the unsub's attention from Olivia.

-So what's for breakfast? I'm starving.

-TODAY'S JUST BREAD AND JAM.

-You didn't have time to go shopping?

-SOMETHING LIKE THAT.

-Hey, um…-Peter inquired as he was settling at the table opposite Olivia, not looking at her direction-do you really go shopping or the food comes to you, you know, just like the toys come to you from Amazon?

-WHY?

-I'm just curious. This lovely mansion of yours seems to be pretty far away from main roads and supermarket chains, if you know what I mean.

-IT'S FAR ABOVE THE GROUND IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE SHORTCUTS. BUT YES, THE FOOD COMES TO ME IN ANY CASE.

Peter felt the hint of sadness in the unsub's voice. _That was the first time_, Peter thought. _He's normally either bossy and spoilt or ecstatic about some joke I crack._

-So you… You don't get out much, do you? That… That's heavy. It's gotta be difficult, being down here on your own. No wonder you wanted some toys to play with-Peter was sucking up to him.

-I LIKE BEING AMUSED.

-So do you live here underground?

-YES.

-But… Since when?

-SINCE WHEN I WAS A CHILD. AND HEY! NO MORE QUESTIONS, KEN. TOO CURIOUS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. EAT YOUR BREAKFAST. IT'S ALMOST HALF PAST NINE AND WE HAVE A CEREMONY STARTING IN HALF AN HOUR.

-Oh, yeah?-Peter inquired casually. –What ceremony?

-BARBIE'S AND KEN'S WEDDING, OF COURSE. THE COURTSHIP PHASE IS OVER. IT'S TIME TO TAKE YOUR VOWS.

_Shit._-Peter swore inwardly and looked up from his plate at Olivia for the first time that morning, wondering if she was as appalled with the task as he was.

Olivia seemed to be on that perpetual false auto-smile expression, but her eyes were blank and emotionless, staring somewhere behind him, not even acknowledging him. Her lips were pursed and she looked tortured. An ugly scare adorned her bruised face.

Not being able to withstand that sight, Peter promptly and repentantly lowered his head, focusing on the lonely slice of bread and jam and fighting with tears.

**CALEB **Carmichael stared calmly back at Charlie after a long look he gave him when he accommodated at the table in the interrogation room.

-Good morning-Charlie said tiredly.

-Maybe to you.

-I apologize for having brought you here in the way we did, but we really needed you. We went to your house early this morning, around 2 a.m. but you weren't there. Your wife was so kind so as to inform us of the arrival of your plane.

-Why do you need me here? You and another agent, Miss Dunham, if I remember her name correctly…Came to see me couple of days ago after work. I told you everything I know, if this is about the abduction case which has been appearing on the news lately.

-The thing is, Mr. Carmichael-Charlie leant slightly forward towards him. –I think you didn't.

-What exactly are you aiming at?

-You know… When you catch a man in a lie… You start believing if the other things he told you were true.

-What lie? What are you talking about?

Instead of answering, Charlie produced an old photograph behind his back and placed it on the table in front of Caleb Carmichael. That movement alone reminded him of Olivia and the way she got her confession from Mitchell Loeb, by showing him the photograph of his wife shot in the head. Charlie swallowed, wondering if he'll ever see his best friend again and then he focused on studying stunned expression on Carmichael's face.

-Where…-he whispered… -Where did you find this?

-In your cabin in the woods.

Carmichael winced.

-I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about.

-Oh, but I think you do. Who are the people on this photo, Mr. Carmichael?

He looked everywhere except at Charlie, as the droplets of sweat started coming out on his forehead.

-Now I know this man is you. But who is this woman next to you? And the most important question of them all, who is the child?

-Am I under arrest?- Carmichael inquired nervously.

-No. Not yet.

-Then why did you bring me in here? For questioning, is that it? I want a lawyer! Don't I get a lawyer?

-I brought you in here because my partner and my best friend, Miss Dunham, has been abducted. And her life might depend on what you are going to tell me now, so choose your words wisely.

-Listen, Agent… You can't talk like that to me… You… You have no right.

-Do you deny the cabin in the woods is yours, then?

-I…

Charlie opened a file and pulled out a sealed document.

-This is the deed of the cabin. It's on Lucinda Millicent Robert's name. Paid in cash. 1987. She was 19 years old back then. A simple sophomore student. Her family was poor. How could she have afforded this cabin? You were dating her during those years, weren't you?

-We got married in 1990- Carmichael swallowed. –I'm not sure if we were even dating back then in 1987… Moreover, I believe we started dating in the beginning of 1988…You can't link me to that place. I don't have anything to do with it. She could have bought it by herself. How should I know where she got the money from?

-We have a witness who can confirm that you did date Lucinda Millicent Roberts since 1986.

-Whom?-Charlie could notice his palms were becoming sweaty.

-Doctor Walter Bishop.

-Him? My university professor?- Carmichael was appalled… -But he… Last thing I heard, he was in a mental institution.

-He was recently released.

-Are you willing to take the word of a senile madman for an absolute truth? The man probably doesn't even know what he had for breakfast!

Walter clenched his fists behind the black glass. Astrid took him by the hand reassuringly, calming him down.

-When me and Agent Dunham questioned you, you confirmed you formed part of a _Lilliputian _project in which you were exposed to a shrinking rays from the machine doctor Bishop and William Bell, CEO of Massive Dynamics created.

-What does that have to do with anything?

-You see… Two days ago we found two more victims of the abduction. The girl who was diminished with the shrinking ray of the machine died less than a day after that, but her fiancé survived. He gave us a detailed description of the unsub's lair and you might be interested to hear that your old friend shrinking ray machine was there.

-It could have been a different machine!

-And how do you explain the fact that the unsub was making the abducted couples role play in a massive wooden construction under the glass dome, which resembled a dollhouse, and pretend that they were Ken and Barbie?

Carmichael swiftly raised his head up.

-What did you just say?

-Ken and Barbie. Does that mean anything to you?

His eyes promptly clouded as if feigning indifference.

-No. Nothing at all.

-Mr. Carmichael, stop lying to us. There are just too many coincidences linking you to that place. We know from Doctor Walter Bishop's personal testimony that you dated Lucinda Millicent Roberts since 1986; you participated in the project after which the shrinking ray machine mysteriously disappeared, your and Lucy's nicknames on the campus were Ken and Barbie, and your photo has been found in the cabin in the woods underneath which the lair of the unsub lies, according to the testimony of our witness.

-That… Those could all be happenstances… I…

-Above all, doctor Walter Bishop recognized the woman on the photo holding the baby-Charlie pushed the photo a bit towards Carmichael, who cringed at its sight but he couldn't stop staring at it either. She is Lucinda Millicent Roberts. Your ex-wife, Lucy Carmichael, who passed away two months ago from cancer. Or at least that's what you told us.

-What…-tears started forming in Carmichael's eyes…-Are you suggesting I lied about her death? Who do you think I am?

-For all we know, Mr. Carmichael, you're covering something up. Or someone. And the person you are protecting has agent Dunham and Dr. Bishop's son down there, below your cabin, doing God knows what to them and making them perform as if they were some sort of circus puppets! Their lives are endangered. We can't get to them because an underground passage we discovered is sealed. Three innocent people have died already, Mr. Carmichael. You can put an end to this. Tell us who is doing all this and why? Or you are just going to let that person slaughter two more people and continue abducting others for their own amusement?

Walter barged into the room at that moment like a lunatic before astonished Astrid and Broyles could stop him, and grabbed the lapels of Caleb Carmichael's coat.

-Please… Please, Cale… You were a good boy and a good student… That's my son down there… And you have the power to help me save him… I… I would do anything to protect my child… Anything-he wailed impotently.

Carmichael jumped up, read in face and as tears were forming in his eyes, he screamed back at Walter.

-So would I, dammit, Dr. Bishop! I would do anything to protect mine! Don't you understand? I… I can't.

-But Cale… Your little son is safe and sound with his mother, at your house-Walter addressed him softly, similarly as he spoke to his crazy friend Dashiell Kim in a mental institution. –What could possibly happen to him?

Carmichael sat back onto the chair and buried his head in his hands.

The realization slowly began to dawn in Charlie's eyes as he stared at the old photograph.

-He isn't talking about his son at all. This child… In Lucy Carmichael's arms…

Carmichael raised his head and glued his eyes onto the photo, as if hypnotized with the image of the happy family he was seeing in front of him, not being able to stop looking at it.

-This is your child, isn't it?-Charlie inquired, dumbfounded. –When you told us she couldn't have children… You lied!

-Please don't ask me anything else-previously composed, serious man, now started to rock back and forth nervously. –I can't…

-Is… Is your child doing all this?-Charlie inquired incredulously… But… Why… How?-he was in temporary shock and he wasn't able to process the strangest information he had ever obtained.

-I… I can't tell you anything-Carmichael was swallowing rapidly.

-Listen, Mr. Carmichael. The couples that are being abducted aren't the only ones who are in danger. You see… Several days ago… A little girl was lost in the woods. Her parents must be overwhelmed with grief because of what has befallen her; they must be looking for her everywhere. She was seen last in your cabin in the woods, where she probably sought a temporary refuge. She was stopping couples on the highway looking for help. Who knows what the unsub has forced her to do! If you don't care about the lives of our partners, at least have pity on a child's life, for god's sake!

Caleb Carmichael took a deep breath and looked at Charlie and Walter. He suddenly looked ten years older, as if the decision he'd just taken took its immediate toll on him.

-That is not a little girl.

-What do you mean by that?

-That is… My 21 year old daughter, Rebecca Carmichael.

-I beg your pardon?-Charlie couldn't believe his ears. Walter grabbed a chair and stared at Carmichael, enthralled and expectant.

Broyles and Astrid seemed equally surprised as they looked at each other.

And then Carmichael started speaking so fast Charlie could barely follow him.

-We were young and careless… Lucy and I… We were in love… Two best students of their generation, dreaming of completing a PhD in atomic physics.

-As I recall, Steven Morris was slightly better than the two of you-Walter interrupted him and Charlie slapped himself across the forehead. Walter got the picture and promptly shut up.

-But we were just starting… It was 1986, we were first year students, eager for knowledge… We were so alike… When the…-he stared at Walter with mixture of admiration and anger…-when the _Lilliputian _project was announced, that is, when you and William Bell announced that you needed a volunteer I applied immediately. Lucy supported me whole-heartedly. I thought: "What have I got to lose?"… As it appeared later… I had a lot to lose.

-I don't understand-Walter interrupted him yet again. –What did our project have to do with anything? It was a failure… True enough… The person who stole our shrinking ray machine later apparently made it work properly, and I am a little jealous of this…

-It was not a failure. At least not completely.

Charlie decided to let them talk having seen that Carmichael was divulging a lot more information when engaging in conversation with Walter.

-Whatever do you mean, Cale? Nothing happened to you. When we zapped you with the shrinking ray… You stayed the same.

-On the outside, maybe… But the investigation you did was not very thorough back then… After having seen I didn't shrink, you simply sent me home, proclaiming the experiment unsuccessful. But that ray did something to me… To my molecules… Which wasn't visible at first sight…. And I didn't know… Not until… Nine months later… In the beginning of 1987.

-Why then?-Walter sounded curious. –What could possibly trigger… Oh.-he suddenly understood what had happened. –Lucy got pregnant, didn't she?

Carmichael simply nodded.

-As I said, we _were _young and careless… We weren't planning on having children, we were using the protection but… Sometimes it happens even without…

-I understand you completely. That's how Peter happened to me and Elizabeth. Not that I'm complaining, what a wonderful boy he has turned out to be, but…-Walter stopped talking abruptly and tears started running down his cheeks.

Carmichael went on talking.

-We were discussing abortion at first but as people, even though we were young, only 19 years old… We were against it. She realized it after only a month and a half, when her period was missing. I was happy and scared at the same time. You know, I always knew I was going to marry her. We were just frightened if we were going to be good parents, being so young and all. And most of all, we were terrified of what would our parents say if they found out.

-What happened then?-Charlie urged him on.

-Then…-Walter said, remembering-Lucy went away for a year because she got a scholarship on a Californian university. Or at least that's what you told us. That's what her parents thought. Where was she really, Cale?

-I had some savings… Not much… Around 6000 dollars which I was saving since I was 15 years old… My parents didn't know about those… I always liked to be independent; I hated being linked to their wealth and I hated it when I would hear that the only reason I got admitted to Harvard was because of their money. I was a talented student, I didn't need money to get in. Anyway… The money I had was enough to buy an old cabin in the Boston woodland area and nothing more… I bought it as a present to her. That was where she was supposed to live until she gave birth. Lucy wanted to give birth secretly… She had an extremely strict father who disapproved of our relationship. Whenever she would tell him she was going out to meet me, he would mutter some snarky comment behind her back, such as: "That rich daddy's boy, again, huh? He's just gonna use you, dump you, and marry a rich mamma's girl as it suits him more. Do you really think his family would look forward to knowing he's dating a poor suburban girl? Look, whatever you do, don't let him get the bun in your oven. And if he does, you know where the door is. Don't you dare come home and embarrass me in front of the whole neighborhood by being knocked up". It was a shame, back then in the 80s, having a child without being married, and on top of it, at that age… She didn't want anyone to know.

-So she moved into the cabin completely?

-Yes. Those were the happiest nine months of my life. Her parents, like everybody else, thought she was in California, while she would spend all her time in our little cottage, sewing baby clothes…-tears appeared in his eyes. -She would rest on the porch, studying, while I would do the necessary repairings… Lucy decided she wanted to get back to university after she gave birth…

-She did-Walter nodded. –I remember, she returned the following year.

-There was no space in the cabin for doing experiments so I suggested we could turn the little basement into our private laboratory, by expanding and refurnishing it.

-So you created a huge underground laboratory below the cabin?-Charlie inquired.

-No… Not at first… First we just used up the space which we had. Instead of storing food in the basement we used it for university experiments. The… Expansions you are talking about came later…-Carmichael sighed and his face darkened.

-What happened when Lucy gave birth?

-Our two friends from Medical University, two girls we trusted, came to help her to give birth. So Becca was born one summer night in August, in 1987. The birth went well despite the fact the baby wasn't delivered at the hospital. We didn't want to tell our families immediately, fearing of their reaction. But we swore we were going to tell them eventually when Becca is a bit older, like two years old, for instance. That was our plan. And everything seemed fine in the beginning… Until…

-Until what?

-Until we started to realize she didn't have a proper growth rate.

-What do you mean?

-She was growing slower than it would be normal for children of her age. It was difficult to notice that at first, but by the time she was one year old, she looked like a four months old baby. That was when a terrible doubt had planted its seed in my mind… I remembered the experiment in which I participated in 1986 and I realized that my exposure to the shrinking rays and her… Not growing… Were related one to another. Aging process simply wasn't occurring for Becca… Various parts of her body, rather than being at the same stage, seemed somehow… Disconnected.

-Is that even possible?-Charlie turned to Walter, extremely surprised.

Walter's face was full of pity for his ex-student. It also reflected terrible guilt. Instead of answering Charlie's question first, he said:

-Peter once told me… When we were working on a ghost network case… You remember it, Agent Francis, yes?

-What of it?-Charlie was impatient.

-I was telling him how I inserted iridium-based metallic compound into the brain of the subject… A sophomore student… He found the file of the young man who could listen in other people's conversations, Roy Mc Comb… Young man who eventually helped us crack the case… I recall Peter was furious when he realized the boy had been one of my test subjects. He told me… "He almost died today because you injected something into his brain almost 20 years ago". Peter is a very sensitive boy, you see, and he was extremely upset with me when he found out me and Belly were experimenting on people, even with their own consent. Now I see he was completely right. We shouldn't have dabbled in those questions, we shouldn't have gone there. You are the second person whose life I'd ruined.

-I hated you, you know?-Carmichael stared at Walter. –I thought for a long time it was solely your fault. But I realized I bore the responsibility for what happened as well… I voluntarily chose to be your test subject, regardless the consequences… I wanted to participate in that wonderful scientific creation which could be used in so many good ways. And the regret came later, after I saw what it did to my would-be-wife and to my daughter.

-But your son…

-Ian? Ian is fine, thank God. He is four years old now and he… He's perfectly fine… Sarah… My wife… Doesn't know about…

-You didn't tell her?-Charlie couldn't believe his ears.

-I wanted another opportunity, damn it! A happy life! Is that too much to ask? I took a chance and it turned out well. I saw no reason to mention the past occurrences to her. I was trying to forget myself…

-Fine. That was your private decision-Charlie glanced at his watch. –So you admit the cabin is yours?

-I do.

-Do you know its underground plan?

-Yes.

-We need you to come with us there immediately. It's 9 a.m. already. Maybe we'll be able to find another entrance with your help and save doctor Bishop's son and Agent Dunham.

Carmichael nodded tiredly.

-I have to warn you though…If they really are under your cabin as we strongly suspect might be the case, and you yourself told me that you expanded the basement later… Knowing that your daughter is the only one who lives there… That makes her a primary suspect for kidnapping. Do you understand that?

He nodded, biting his lower lip.

-We might have some more questions for you along the way. It'll take us around 3 or 4 hours to reach your cottage, am I correct?

-Yes-Carmichael nodded.

-Let's move-Charlie said simply, and three men went out of the interrogation room, but not before Walter grabbed Caleb Carmichael's sleeve and muttered a quiet "Thank you".

**ASTRID **was huffing and puffing as she was dragging an enormous green bag along the narrow path that led into the woods.

Walter was whistling a tune, enjoying the morning sun and constantly trying to guess the names of the birds that were sitting on the branches as they were passing by, listening to his singing.

-Walter… Did you really have to bring this bag with you?

-Yes, my dear. Oh, and by the way, thank you for carrying it instead of me.

-You're welcome-she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Charlie, Broyles and Carmichael were walking a bit ahead of them, and five FBI men were right behind. Charlie had just finished the conversation with the other, larger group of men that was still in front of the cottage, waiting for his instructions, and he simply told them not to move until he got there. Wanting to continue the interrogation and obtain more important details, Charlie turned around and addressed Walter:

-Doctor Bishop… Do you know why Rebecca wasn't growing and aging properly?

-Well there could be several reasons for that, Agent Francis… There are three known suspects for aging: it has been suggested and most scientists agree, that free radicals or oxygen radicals are the ones that injure cells and promote ageing. Those free radicals are one of the by-products of our breathing. So that couldn't be it… All humans are affected by them…Though we still don't know to what extent the free radicals are responsible for our death, and what contributions they may have to our life, they most certainly affect us. A second suspected chemical reaction behind our ageing process is the 'browning reaction'. It is the same transformation that happens when we toast a slice of bread. In cellular life the 'browning reaction' happens between glucose and proteins. It causes changes and damage to protein function and to the expression of genes. Perhaps the browning reaction simply wasn't occurring in her organism and thus she was neither growing nor ageing. Now! A third suspect for ageing is, of course, the one widely known to everyone: our cells lose their ability to divide. This, amongst other things, makes our immune system weaker. So her cells might have been overtly dividing thus enabling her to stay young. It is speculated as well, and this is the last thing I'll posit, that the ageing process might be pre-programmed in our genome. Exactly how is still not known, but I can see why this would contribute to my theory that father's "inner" condition was somehow transferred to his daughter and it reflected externally on her body.

-Can it be cured?

Walter turned to Carmichael.

-Have you tried?

-Have I? That was all what Lucy and I have been doing since 1987 till 1992. In the beginning we were very optimistic and enthusiastic, we were certain we would be able to find the cure. I for one was sure that the key was in the machine. It was supposed to be fixed and readjusted, and then its beams would "fix" our Becca as well.

-So you did take the machine-Walter frowned at him.

-I did. I broke into the lab one night and stole it. I was so ashamed of what I'd done but I kept repeating I was doing it for Lucy and Becca. But I never managed to reprogram it. I only managed to make it function as her original purpose was. Becca used to play with it when she grew a bit, she liked to shrink furniture in the cabin…Just for the fun of it…I swore to Lucy I would find another way… Becca continued to live in the cabin along with Lucy, who had told her parents that she moved in with me, and since they didn't care for her from that moment on, they didn't even bother to check up on her. They were angry, you see… Especially her father was angry because she broke the promise she gave him… Lucy never told them we had Becca and I believe that, even now, they don't know they have a granddaughter.

-Lucy completely moved into the cabin?-Astrid inquired timidly, joining in the conversation.

-Yes, she… She wanted to be near Becca all the time… From the day Becca was born until she turned three, in 1990, I used to visit them there every day. I used bring them food and clothes, I used to play with my daughter, read to her and then I used to retire to the basement laboratory to study and to do research about her condition…

In 1990, we both finished our university careers with excellent grades; Lucy graduated and I read my PhD thesis in atomic physics. No one knew we had a little daughter except two Lucy's best friends, the girls who came to help her give birth. We were wondering if we should tell our parents, but in the end we opted against it because we were afraid of their reaction when they found out that our three year old daughter looked like a nine month old toddler. Then the wedding bells rang for us… There was no reason to wait any longer… We knew we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together anyway. So when we got married we announced to our respective families we have bought a quiet cottage in the woods where we intended to live together in the beginning and they didn't doubt us. They had no idea we had been living there for three years already! It was a good joke-Carmichael smiled but his smile was somehow distorted, and it seemed tortured.

He went on, and no one interrupted him. There were still three hours of walk to their destination and if Rebecca Carmichael _was_ their unsub, they wanted to hear all about her life in order to be able to understand her and realize what her next move might be.

-Lucy decided she wasn't gonna go for her PhD diploma. She didn't even want to work in the area which she specialized in. She fully intended to dedicate her entire life to our daughter. I on the other hand worked a lot, and sometimes even overtime if it was needed… I wanted to give my family the best things the money can buy, everything they deserved.

-How did Rebecca grow up?-Broyles asked in a deep, husky voice.

-She was an only child… Since she was home-schooled with her mother, she never really had friends, she didn't meet with other children… I think that was a horrible mistake that we made… We were postponing her "meeting" with the real world for too long… We thought we might find the cure and when little Becca would ask us to go and visit those places she would see in TV documentaries, or meet those people who acted in the movies she liked… We would always reply that she was special and that we had to wait… I'm afraid to admit that maybe, we were just a pair of cowards who were ashamed of their own daughter. At least I was. Lucy was also afraid that, if scientists found out she wasn't growing, that they might experiment on her and she didn't want such a life for her child. I used to read fairytales to her a lot, and books about The Middle Ages… She really loved those… Her mother bought her a lot of dolls but Ken and Barbie were her favorite ones.

Charlie exchanged worried, knowing glances with Walter, Astrid and Broyles.

-We even told her our campus anecdote, how all of our colleagues used to call us Ken and Barbie and she loved it… She used to tell us that we even look like those dolls physically… In 1992, when she was five, she begged us to let her go out and play in the woods more often, but we were afraid something might happen to her if she wandered too far from the cabin… So I had the basement amplifying idea, it was my plan and we made it work…We brought the construction workers and explained them how we wanted it… They practically made a house beneath the house, and it served as a big laboratory to me and a huge playground to her. I… I was the one who made The Dollhouse in the center of the laboratory… She played inside with her dolls. Above it there was a platform where I worked and I loved watching her from there… I would sometimes shout out orders at her, like: "bathe Ken and Barbie now"… Or… "Let them have dinner in the garden…" Stuff like that.

-Just let me get this straight-Charlie said, frowning. –You told Agent Dunham and me 1992 was the year you divorced Lucy because she couldn't have children. It's clear now, of course, that the reason for the divorce you gave us was false. But was the year false as well?

-No-a tear appeared on his cheek. –We did divorce in 1992. I was the one who initiated the divorce, I was the one who abandoned them.

-But why?-Astrid was appalled. –Your daughter wasn't like other children but you accepted it, you learnt to love her, you accepted her disorder, you were even planning on introducing her to the society… I mean… You did everything you could so that she would have a happy childhood… You loved Lucy… Why did you leave?

-Because of the way Becca started to behave. She started to exhibit sociopathic tendencies. I was devastated. I knew her body will never be the way it's meant to be… The body of an adult person… But I simply couldn't watch how her spirit was becoming more and more tainted… She never understood rules, norms of the society we used to explain to her… She would always say things like: "There shouldn't be any rules, everyone should do what they want". I was joking one day when I asked her: "And what if you would want to harm someone, do you think that would be okay?" She stared at me and answered seriously: "Yes, if that's what I want"…. I was so afraid… I couldn't believe my ears… That, from a five year old… At first I thought that was just a phase… But she started to seem more and more emotionally detached from me and from her mother. The only person she cared about was herself… When me or her mother would tell her we loved her, she would simply look at us for a few seconds and she wouldn't reply a thing...

-I am so sorry-Astrid whispered and Walter winced, offering a scientific explanation as usual:

-Sociopathy has genetic, environmental and traumatic roots… In the case of your daughter, I believe it was the unfortunate combination of these last two that brought her to the edge even at such a young age…Did she show any other sociopathic tendencies apart from that indifference and the fact she wasn't able to differ morally and socially wrong things from the ones that were right?

-Yes… She was very impulsive, quick to react and throw a tantrum if she didn't like something… She was vindictive…She had really poor behavioral self control; she was very demanding, argumentative and bossy… The worst thing was that she… She was very curious as far as emotions were concerned. Lucy and I didn't understand why at first. Then it hit me. It was because she herself couldn't feel them. She wanted to observe what other people felt, as if experimenting on them… She would make me and her mother explain to her detailedly why we kissed, why we told each other: "I love you"… I didn't understand those questions of hers at such a young age…

-Isolation enhances sociopathic tendencies in children-Walter stated sadly. –I understand you isolated her from a very young age because of her physical appearance, but by doing so, you might have done an irreparable damage to her psique.

-But the straw that broke the camel's back was… On the night I discovered she didn't just play with dolls in her Dollhouse. She would bring in small forest animals and-he covered his eyes-would dissect them… When the laboratory started to stink and when we found the place where she had been hiding them, she showed no signs of remorse, she simply told us: "I wanted to see what was inside them and I wanted to understand why they screamed so hard when I would cut them open". I simply… Couldn't… You know. Call me a bastard, call me a coward, but I couldn't stay in that marriage… Not because of Lucy…. But because of the fact I realized was disgusted with my own daughter, that when I looked at her, I would see that I have failed as a father in both ways, physical and psychological… I started perceiving her as a mistake and I needed to distance myself from Rebecca. When I admitted what I felt to Lucy, she was, naturally, disgusted by me… She loved Rebecca despite her behavior and she kept telling me we'll be able to treat her, that with our love she would change, she would see the right way…But I just… Escaped… Lucy accepted it, you know. She was devastated but calm. She didn't beg me to stay. She…-he started crying and they averted their eyes from him, feeling uncomfortable. –She never asked for anything from me… Neither my money nor my presence… She told our daughter I was dead for her. She decided to stay in the cottage with Becca, to continue to educate her… I… I never visited…But I loved Lucy still… It took me 11 years to remarry; I was living alone like a hermit, cursing my destiny until Sarah came along and I managed to finally love again. We had Ian… I admit I was afraid at first… But when I saw everything was fine with him I was extremely relieved.

One day, couple of months ago, Lucy's father called and told me she died. She had cancer for a long time and when she felt she was going to…-he choked on his own words… -She spent last week of her life at the hospital. She told her father to call me when she died and to tell me… "During all these years I didn't need you while I was alive, but now I need you after my death". I recall that her father kept asking me what the hell that meant, simultaneously cursing me for ruining her life, but I simply told him I understood the message, while I didn't tell him about Becca. I knew what Lucy wanted. She wanted me to look after her.

So I did, I decided I would. I felt I owed Lucy that much. That was the first time I saw Becca after 15 years. She looked like a 7 year old girl… While in fact she was 21. Lucy hadn't managed to find the cure either. Becca was unusually calm when I told her I was her father. I asked her if she remembered me, she confirmed. Then I asked if there was anything I could do for her, anything I could help her with… She told me she only needed me to buy her some food, cosmetics and clothes each month, and that would be all. When I inquired if she wanted me to visit her, she said no…And I remember-he shuddered… -She said… "I'm having fun on my own with my toys." I had no idea she… Could it be that she is responsible for death of these people?

-Why did you cringe when I told you the unsub made people he abducted role play as if they were Ken and Barbie?

-Because… For one… When she would ask clothes from me… She would always ask me to bring her… Tuxedos… Male shoes… Evening dresses… Bathing suits for men and women, wedding dresses in different colors and sizes… That… And the area in which abductions have been happening… Made me suspicious but I didn't want to say anything to anyone because I… I swore Lucy I would look after Becca, I would protect her…

-The unsub had started abducting people just a week ago… A little bit over a month after your ex-wife died. This might mean she couldn't control her anymore… Since she was gone. And now your daughter could do as she was pleased. Let me ask you something now and I'll ask you directly, Mr. Carmichael-Broyles said, extremely serious. –I know you haven't been seeing your daughter much in the last 15 years and that maybe you don't know her so well, but, based on the facts that you do know about her, based on everything that you told us so far, do you think her capable of being guilty for this crime? Do you think she would be able to cold-bloodedly abduct people, shut them down in some improvised dollhouse and then play with them in a way she found amusing because she was lonely? Because she wished to see how love works… And how pain afflicts other people?

Caleb Carmichael shivered and simply nodded, not daring to look them in the eyes.

-If you… manage to enter in there… If I show you the other way… Don't… Promise me you won't harm her.

-You know we can't guarantee you that. It all depends on how she behaves But we'll make an effort not to do her any harm. We'll try and arrest her peacefully-Charlie said, with the look of pity on his face.

-Thank you. That's all I ask.

**PETER **stared at his tired reflection in front of the mirror. He was wearing purple pants and purple wedding tuxedo, along with black shoes.

_Walter would be thrilled to see me on my wedding day_-he joked inwardly, cheering himself up. _Marrying precisely the girl he wanted me to marry. And in a purple tux. Just like the moldy one with extremely short sleeves which he keeps in his closet. I wonder if he married Mom in that tux._

-COME OUT KEN. BARBIE IS ALREADY WAITING FOR YOU OUTSIDE. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE OTHER WAY AROUND, I READ THAT IN THE BOOKS. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER. BARBIE IS WEARING A DRESS FROM A DISNEY WEDDING. WE DON'T HAVE RINGS BUT THE "I DO" WORDS SHOULD BE GOOD ENOUGH.

Peter pitied Olivia.

_The things she's forced to endure… And we still haven't made the connection with the unsub. _

He came down the stairs and a sad smile played on his lips as he saw Olivia standing in the back garden.

There was a lovely fragile white altar under which she was waiting for him. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, she was wearing minimum make-up, just some mascara and some green shadow that made her eyes look even bigger and even more alluring, if that was possible. The wedding dress the unsub told her to wear was light pink, and the shoes had the same color.

_She doesn't like that color._

She seemed so beautiful and ethereal as she, of course, always did to Peter, but that only made everything worse. The whole situation was so forced, so monstrously artificial that it made him sick. It was all wrong.

Peter's mouth twitched unpleasantly.

He came to stand next to her. She stood there at the altar, unmoving, unperturbed, without even acknowledging him, staring somewhere forward…

_Olivia is positively zombified all morning. I'm guessing it's around midday right now and she's behaving as if I weren't here at all. How many more tasks can there be? What other things will the unsub make us do?_

He wondered if Olivia was in a great deal of pain as he recalled how she was tortured yesterday and the cuts and bruises she had on her arms.

Peter didn't have a lot of time to ponder on those worrying thoughts as the unsub cleared his throat and started:

-DEARLY BELOVED, WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY IN THE PRESENCE OF THESE WITNESSES, TO JOIN BARBARA MILLICENT ROBERTS AND KEN CARSON IN MATRIMONY, WHICH IS COMMENDED TO BE HONORABLE AMONG ALL MEN; AND THEREFORE IS NOT BY ANY TO BE ENTERED INTO UNADVISEDLY OR LIGHTLY, BUT REVERENTLY, DISCREETLY, ADVISEDLY AND SOLEMNLY. INTO THIS HOLY ESTATE THESE TWO PERSONS PRESENT NOW COME TO BE JOINED. IF ANY PERSON CAN SHOW JUST CAUSE WHY THEY MAY NOT BE JOINED TOGETHER, LET THEM SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD THEIR PEACE.

_Yeah. If only there were somebody else here except us_-Peter thought.

-I SHALL PROCEED WITH THE CEREMONY THEN. PLEASE TURN SO THAT YOU ARE FACING EACH OTHER. DO YOU, KEN CARSON, TAKE BARBARA MILICENT ROBERTS TO BE YOUR LAWFULLY WEDDED WIFE, TO HAVE AND TO HOLD, FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, FOR BETTER, FOR WORSE, FOR RICHER, FOR POORER, IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH, UNTIL DEATH DO YOU PART?

-I do-Peter took Olivia by the hand and squeezed it gently to encourage her. She didn't react and even though his blue penetrative, tender and scrutinizing gaze never stopped watching her eyes intently, it only found blank, cold, angry, disgusted and disinterested stare.

- DO YOU, BARBARA MILICENT ROBERTS, TAKE KEN CARSON TO BE YOUR LAWFULLY WEDDED HUSBAND, TO HAVE AND TO HOLD, FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, FOR BETTER, FOR WORSE, FOR RICHER, FOR POORER, IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH, UNTIL DEATH DO YOU PART?

-I do-she replied, barely audibly.

-YOU HAVE DECLARED YOUR CONSENT BEFORE THE PUPPETEER. MAY THE GOODNESS OF THE PUPPETEER STRENGTHEN YOUR CONSENT AND FILL YOU BOTH WITH BLESSINGS. WHAT THE MASTER OF PUPPETS HAS JOINED, MEN MUST NOT DIVIDE. SO IT SHALL BE. I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE. YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE.

Peter panicked. Yesterday's dreadful kissing situation by the pool and its misfortunate outcome was still incredibly fresh in his memory. He opted to perform a faux-kiss, just like he did during their first dinner night, but it was hard because when he approached his lips to Olivia's face, she stiffened horribly and he could notice her shivering and slightly backing away. He needed to calm her down.

Peter gently embraced her and tenderly, soothingly started to repetitively caress Olivia's back, not daring to whisper anything into her ear yet. She did stop trembling after several seconds or so and she relaxed in his arms.

Peter took it as a good sign. The sweet scent of her skin invaded his nostrils and he knew that it was in vain fighting against it. His heart was humming ferociously as his embrace felt complete with her safely cradled inside. He landed a light, clumsy kiss on the top of her head.

_God I wish this was real. And that Walter is throwing rice on my head, drinking milkshake and wearing a white bathrobe to our wedding, while Astrid is crying and Charlie is patting me on the back giving me that "be careful how you treat her, buddy" look… I wish… I wish not to be involved in this torture, in this mockery._

Ultimately, Peter brought her a bit closer to him, hiding her lips with his cheek and kissing her non-intrusively in the corner of her mouth. Olivia cringed a bit, surprised, and then she actually exhaled in relief. In the end they both turned towards the speakers, wearing a "mission completed" expression on their faces.

-THAT WAS AWFUL BARBIE. FIRST, YOU SOUNDED AS IF YOU HAVEN'T HAD BREAKFAST THIS MORNING, WITH THAT QUIET "I DO". THEN IT TOOK YOU AGES TO RELAX IN KEN'S ARMS. PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU ARE STILL THINKING ABOUT YESTERDAY'S JOHN. I AM FAILING TO SEE THAT CHEMISTRY I NEED TO SEE BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU. MAYBE HE NEEDS ANOTHER DOLL. AND YOU CAN BE DESTROYED.

Peter licked his dried lips and his heart stopped beating for a split second. Olivia's shoulders sagged and she looked like she had expected it. She reconciled with her own destiny.

_He caught everything. Every single detail of her behavior. Damn it._-Peter knew what was to follow and he was determined not to obey.

-KEN, GO AND STAND BY THE HOUSE DOOR.

-No-he stated calmly.

-WHAT DID YOU SAY?

-I said no.

For the first time, Olivia's angry, cold glare cleared out and traces of worry began to appear in her leaf green eyes.

-Peter…

He didn't even look at her. He stared at the direction of the speakers defiantly.

-YOU KNOW THE RULES, KEN. I NEED TO CUT HER ARM OFF NOW. SHE HAD IT EASY YESTERDAY.

-Screw the rules. As long as I'm here, there'll either be double limb cutting or none, as far as I'm concerned. And I'm Peter, by the way. Nice to meet you.

-Peter…-Olivia started pushing him away in earnest. –Peter, do what he says.

-PETER-the unsub called him by his real name-YOU ARE KEN. AND YOU'LL GET A NEW BARBIE. YOU DON'T NEED THIS ONE.

He swallowed.

-She's the only one that I want-he sensed Olivia lift her head up sharply at those words.

-WHY?-the tone in the unsub's voice was curious. –WHY HER PRECISELY? I HAVE CONCLUDED THAT SHE POSSESSES THE FOLLOWING NEGATIVE QUALITIES: SHE IS MANLY; COLD; RESERVED; BLAND; BORING; SIMPLE; IMPERFECT; LOVES SOMEBODY NAMED JOHN. WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER THEN?

Peter realized he had managed to make the connection with the unsub. He didn't know how and why unsub preferred him to Olivia, but he was willing to listen to Peter, to hear out his explanation. Peter decided to try and get to him.

- She is special _to me_. That is all that matters. With all of those imperfections of hers that you numbered. Please… Please… I know you maybe can't understand what I am saying, because you don't… Feel the same way as other people do but… Please don't harm her. If I am so valuable to you…. If I make you laugh… You won't harm her.

-I AM SORRY KEN. RULES ARE RULES. I SHALL CUT HER ARM OFF NOW.

When Peter heard the whirring of the machines above, he knew what he had to do. In less than a split second, he threw Olivia on the ground, and then threw himself over her, covering her body completely, especially shielding her arms and her legs.

-Peter, get up!-she hissed at him, trying to wriggle out of his bearlike rapturous embrace.

-No way, Jose. I'm not leaving you, Dunham. Not again. I am not planning on watching you get butchered.

-GET UP, KEN-the unsub sounded shocked.

-Not gonna happen.

-YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO HAVE YOUR LIMB CUT OFF AS WELL? EVEN THOUGH YOU DID NOTHING WRONG?

-Yup.

-I DON'T UNDERSTAND.

-Trust me, neither do I. I just… Feel.

Olivia was still furiously trying to push him away from her; she even kicked him in the groin. Peter moaned and stiffened his lips in pain but he wouldn't move and he was way too heavy for her to be able to get rid of him. She felt as if someone had thrown a live, hot blanket over her that was keeping her safe and warm.

-I WILL FIRST REPEAT THE YESTERDAY'S PUNISHMENT-the unsub sounded doubtful.

-Knock yourself out-Peter said cockily.

-Peter-Olivia was now positively frightened for him. –You don't know how much that hurts… The electric discharge…

-I don't know but something tells me I'm about to find out-he smiled at her with a toothy grin and she got the sudden urge to slap him even stronger than last night, angry because of his sheer stupidity.

-If I am here below you, you will take it all in because you are on the surface.

-That's the plan. Hey, do you like "Smallville"?

-You're asking me that now?

-Yes, boss, I am-he kissed her forehead reverentially. –And taking advantage of our current position a bit.

-No-she trembled a little. –I don't… I am not really into sci-fi shows.

-Well, while we're waiting for our punishment, I'll tell you anyway. There is this episode "Leech", where a bug boy Eric Summers is struck by lightning… He takes all the super powers from Clark Kent… He doesn't exactly use them for good though… But it was pretty cool while the ride lasted… Maybe I'll get those too now… Then I could break this dome with my superhero strength and fly us out of here in a jiffy.

Peter roared as the electric shock hit him by surprise. His head hurt like hell and he felt an excruciating pain in his back and the smell of charred meat. As he heard the sound of his tuxedo ripping, Peter was pretty sure wounds were opening on the places electricity would hit him, mostly on his back, and on his calves.

Olivia clutched him as he swayed forward, clenching his teeth.

His breathing was shallow and painful but he managed a small smile and muttered:

-Nope… No super powers. Bummer.

-Peter, get away immediately.

-No, Dunham. I'm a super hero, I told you already-Peter sang with a whisper:

When you find yourself in danger,

When you're threatened by a stranger,

When it looks like you will take a lickin', (puk, puk, puk)

There is someone waiting,

Who will hurry up and rescue you,

Just Call for Super Chicken! (puk, ack!)

Fred, if you're afraid you'll have to overlook it,

Besides you knew the job was dangerous when you took it (puk, ack!)

He will drink his super sauce

And throw the bad guys for a loss

And he will bring them in alive and kickin' (puk, puk, puk)

There is one thing you should learn

When there is no one else to turn to

Call for Super Chicken! (puk, puk, puk)

Call for Super Chicken! (puk, ack!)

-I know that cartoon-she smiled at him as tears welled in her eyes.

-Yeah? Quick, Fred, to the Super Coupe! Remember that? You used to watch it as a kid too?

Olivia nodded, her cheeks moist, as she was caressing his face wordlessly.

The second electric shock wave came much stronger than the first one but Peter covered her anyway, enduring it in its entirety and feeling his wounds deepening. He was drifting in and out of the consciousness even though it couldn't have lasted for more than two minutes.

As he opened his eyes, he saw her tearful concerned gaze focused on him, and on him only. Peter thought that was the most beautiful sight in the universe: Olivia Dunham being worried about his wellbeing.

He smiled at her, weakly.

-Peter…Why?-she inquired softly, never losing eye contact.

-Boy, Dunham, don't tell me you haven't figured that one out or I'll really have to start to underestimate your ability of deduction-Peter whispered, slightly swaying above her, pleased to see that a small sad smile appeared on her face before he buried his nose into her shoulder and fainted from the tremendous pain he couldn't bear anymore.


	12. Beauty and the Beast

**OLIVIA **trembled beneath Peter's weight after he fainted and when his head hit the lawn.

_Just… Stop… Stop… Hurting him…_-she thought with the mixture of desperation and anger, knowing she was powerless, that there was nothing she could do, nothing she could say that would stop the unsub.

Thankfully, the electrical charging ceased to whirl ominously around the glass dome and silence fell all around them for several seconds.

There was a loud "clang" behind her and Olivia recognized the sound of the "pantry" door opening.

-TAKE HIM. I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED. YOU-I WANTED TO GET RID OF. BUT KEN WAS A GOOD, OBEDIENT DOLL. UP TILL NOW. YOU SPOILED HIM. HE'S DOING ALL WRONG. THE LAST TASK WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE EVENING. BUT I WILL GIVE BOTH OF YOU ONLY THREE HOURS. AND THEN IT IS SHOWTIME AGAIN. NEXT TIME I WON'T BE SO FORGIVING. IF HE WANTS TO BELITTLE HIMSELF AND LOSE A LIMB FOR YOU SO BE IT. THERE ARE PLENTY OF DOLLS IN THE WORLD. HE NEEDS TO REALIZE IT. ONE OF YOU WILL HAVE TO BE PUNISHED IF YOU FAIL AND YOU WILL GET TO CHOSE WHO, OF COURSE. THE OTHER ONE MAY WALK FREE. I HAVE GROWN TIRED OF PLAYING THIS GAME WITH YOU TWO. I NEED NEW DOLLS NOW.

Olivia struggled to stand up. She was repulsed by everything, by the nature of the unsub psyche, by the words he was saying and by his twisted, insane mind. But she felt strong. She needed to be strong for Peter, for all those other people who might become his victims in the future. They didn't have much time. She knew they needed to stall but the unsub had just taken that extra time away from them. Olivia wondered if Charlie, Walter, Astrid and Broyles had managed to figure something out, if they had found Caleb Carmichael's photo and if they had questioned him.

_Next time we get out here in the open, when… When Peter feels better…If we don't do the task well and if he begins the torture, we have to… We have to mention Caleb Carmichael to the unsub. Maybe that will give us more time and make him talk._

Fighting back tears, she managed to wriggle out under Peter's heavy and seemingly lifeless body. She swiftly took off the high-heeled wedding shoes and started pulling him slowly, but securely, towards the only place where they could be truly alone, towards their little sanctuary.

Olivia was beginning to think of the pantry like of their personal fort, hidden from the eyes and ears of the unsub.

The dress was bothering her but there was no way in hell she was going to take it off in front of the unsub and give him a good show.

After almost quarter of an hour, she managed to pull Peter's limp body inside and then the door decisively shut down behind her.

That sound was music to Olivia's ears and she shook her head slightly, in disbelief, thinking how strange that was, the fact that she was actually relieved she was locked up and away from the unsub in this small dirty room, where she could rest from that incessant observing, from those lunatic demands and that robotic humanless voice.

Her scars went deep into her soul and the spinal tap wound started throbbing again.

Olivia didn't feel whole, she felt crippled, mutilated by those recent awful experiences and she wondered whether she'd be stronger for this case if she hadn't been previously abducted last week.

And then there was Peter. Always one step behind her, always in her shadow, always looking at her with those watchful, worried eyes.

_He did his best. I… I really can't blame him for anything. He… He was good on this job. We wouldn't have made it this far without him. The reason why I passed the first two tasks anyway was his pretense cheerfulness, his kindness that relaxed me, that made it possible for me to play along. And I threw all that away, I threw away the months of our friendship because of…_-she couldn't think about that kiss, not now. The kiss she actually responded to.

_It was an accident… It… It must have been. The stress, the circumstances, Peter's desire for closeness. He was so sorry later. And I didn't even give him time to explain, I… I hit him, I sent him away. And it wasn't even his fault. It was me and my mind playing tricks on me… I got punished for my own stupidity, for… Thinking about John and for… Seeing him there. _

_And what Peter just did for me… God, that was so stupid of him…_-Olivia shook her head furiously, not knowing whether to pull him onto the bed or to hit him as he was lying there on the floor, unconscious.

_He could have died_-she bit her lip nervously trying to banish the thought of lifeless Peter's form from her mind.

_Then he would have abandoned me too._

_What am I saying? We might both die anyway._

She placed her head in her hands and sighed deeply, willing herself to calm down. Then she somehow managed to pull Peter onto the bed and place him to lay on the side, mindful of his injuries, wincing at the traces of blood on his calves and his back.

Her hand tenderly caressed Peter's forehead removing a disobedient lock of hair.

-Liv.

Olivia jumped, facing John's penetrative stare as she quickly turned around.

-John-she blushed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, as if she were caught in the act of doing something extremely wrong and inappropriate.

John came closer to her and now he was looking down on Peter's motionless form with the mixture of curiosity and sadness.

-I am so sorry, Liv.

-For what?-her lips were dry but tears were forming in the corners of her eyes at the sight of the man she used to love so much. The man who was no more.

-For not being able to help you. For… Not being here for you. And for… Causing you problems.

-It's not your fault, John-her trembling fingertips touched his jaw line.

-But he does an excellent substitute job, I must admit-John stated bitterly motioning towards Peter.

-John. Peter is…-she bit her lip.

-I know who he is. I have been observing him through your eyes during all this time.

-Then you know there is nothing between us. Nothing like that-she stated decisively, and approached his tall figure in a dark blue suit. –We are just colleagues.

-That's how the two of us started out as well, remember?-his wide smile disarmed her and Olivia allowed herself to snort in an amusing laugh.

-John, this is different.

-It is. And I can feel it. It slowly runs its course, leisurely but persistently, building up in both of you. Still waters that run deep.

-No, I… You're wrong.

-Liv-he caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes reveling in that imaginary touch, fully knowing John was only a product of her mind but telling herself otherwise. -Listen to me, Liv. When I met you, I was instantly smitten with you. You were wary in the beginning; you wouldn't allow yourself to lose in feelings for me. You were controlling those emotions until you were completely certain you wanted something with me. But you were yourself. You were whole. But when you met him… You were scarred. You were hurt. Because I had just died, and you felt lost, you felt as if there was nothing to hold on to. You needed him. You made him stay in Boston and you know it's true, even if you won't admit it to yourself. And without realizing, you would always reach precisely for him to comfort you, adding one more invisible thread to your relationship, strengthening your connection. Your lives are so intertwined now that it is impossible for me to discern where one of you begins and where the other one ends. The bond you share with him… After mere six months… It's incredible. It's stronger than anything we ever had, that need for constant solace and tenderness you seem to have in his presence. And you are not even a couple yet, as we were. And like I told you before: with me, you wouldn't allow yourself to become immersed in what you were starting to feel. With him… You can't even control how you feel. You lose yourself in him like you did by the pool.

-I… I don't love him.

-Not yet. Not consciously.

-And…-she feverishly started, looking for more arguments.–He… He doesn't care about me in that way either.

John smiled sadly.

-Do you really believe in that or that's what you've been saying to yourself to stop yourself from thinking in that direction, Liv?

-He likes me as he might like any other girl. I am not special to him in any way. He's just… A flirt. It's nothing.

-You are so wrong, love. He just sacrificed himself for you. And he changed a lot with you around. And so did you under his influence, you just… Don't see that still. He's a good guy. Big heart. Looking after the people he cares about. The reason why you choose not to see that yet is because you are afraid of… Loving again. But you have to allow yourself to fall in love once more, Olivia. Don't condemn yourself to solitude. I'm gone-he whispered and she fell onto his chest, now almost sobbing.

-John, I…

-I know you think me a traitor. I hope I proved you wrong-she winced remembering the ring she found among his stuff. –But I only want what's best for you. And seeing you two together… He just might be better for you than I would ever be. Sometimes I think… Had I survived… You would still choose him, eventually.

-That is not true-she was shaking her head angrily but he simply smiled.

-Let go, Liv. You have to let go of me. Soon, I will leave your mind forever and…

-Don't.-tears were running uncontrollably down her face.

-You don't need me anymore, baby. But you just won't admit it to yourself-John looked at Peter once more. –He's gonna be fine. The wounds aren't fatal.

Olivia sighed in a relief welcoming the change of the conversation topic.

-John-she suddenly remembered. –Do you know… Who is doing all this?

-No. Sorry, baby, I don't. Whoever it is, it has more to do with Walter Bishop's experiments in the past than with the work I was assigned to do as a part of an FBI unit.

-John… What if we both die? What if… The time runs out for Peter and me?

-Be strong, Liv. Be brave. Lean onto him and he'll lean on to you and that will have to do. Keep him close to your heart, baby… Don't be scared.

With those final words, his silhouette disappeared and Olivia felt more alone than ever.

Looking back at Peter's contours, she realized she didn't dare to touch him yet, despite what John had said earlier about Peter's wounds not being critical. She did know the exact nature of Peter's injuries so she simply sat next to the bed looking at him calmly and tenderly, waiting for him to wake up and thinking about what she should do next.

Peter started stirring after ten minutes or so and then he moaned loudly, trying to stand up even before he opened his eyes. Sensing he was too weak to do so, Peter eventually gave it up and carefully glanced around him. Having seen Olivia's intent, worried gaze bearing into him, he managed a feeble smile.

-Well, hello, wife of mine-he muttered barely audibly. -Ugh…My back and my groin hurt… Those sweet legs you've got, Dunham, also serve for kicking, not just for dancing and showing off, apparently. But… You couldn't shake me off, could you?-he grinned triumphantly. -The unsub has been feeding me better than Walter, I think I might have gained a pound or two during these three days.

-Peter, that was so stupid-those were the first words that flew out Olivia's mouth. She wasn't able to control her annoyance.

-Yeah… You know what they say… Family comes first. I had to protect my bride and the future mother of my children. "For better or for worse, in sickness and in health." Remember that? We've just taken our vows, woman! I see your lovely gams and arms are intact so I take that as a sign that I've succeeded in my endeavour.

-How are you feeling?-she inquired seriously and urgently, with a civil tone of voice.

-Um. Thunderstruck. Or like I've just ridden the lightning. There's a nice AC/DC vs. Metallica combination which pretty much sums it up.

-I was waiting for you to wake up, but now I am going to see how bad it is-Olivia stated, leaning towards him and starting to take of his tuxedo and his shirt. Peter roared in pain. He had a feeling that Olivia ripped his skin away along with the clothes she had removed.

-I didn't know you were so eager to consummate our marriage-he attempted to joke but the searing pain in his back stopped him from speaking any further and Peter almost lost his consciousness again. From the horrified look on her face, he knew what she must have seen.

-That bad, huh?

Olivia stared at the multitude of deep ugly red scars that ran their course over his entire back, fighting back tears and clasping her mouth. She managed to pull herself together somehow, and then she decisively clasped her shirt from the wooden chair and quickly ripped another sleeve out and then the entire material into pieces.

-Whoa, lady. At this rate, Dunham, I'll be seeing you around shirtless or you will have to wear that god awful alluring pink dress forever-he whispered weakly but promptly shut up when she shot a furious silencing glance in his direction.

-Fine. Guilty as charged. I guess I'll satisfy myself with the fact you're not so angry with me anymore. And that we're talking again.

Olivia chose not to comment on that statement and then she winced at the sight of the tiny glass shards embedded in his arm while she was inspecting his entire body, deciding which area to try and alleviate first, knowing fully well where those came from and remembering the impotent tantrum she threw last night, but said nothing.

-How do the scars feel?

-I feel as if I have been burning up on the inside and on the outside, for that matter. You know, being slowly roasted in an oven, as a huge Thanksgiving turkey.

-So what bothers you most is the heat?

-Heat and… Well, you know, pain. But… That's a tiny little side effect-Peter clenched his teeth.

-There isn't much I can do for you right now-Olivia's voice quivered a bit below that resolute decisive tone she had been using the whole time. -Just… Continue lying on the side or on the stomach to avoid your wounds touching the sheets, and don't cover yourself with the blankets. I am going to try and clean your back with wet cloth.

-You mean, with wet sleeve?

She shook her head and a hesitant smile played around her lips. Olivia dipped the sleeve in the jug with chilly water on the table.

Cold linen felt unbelievably good on his scars and Peter welcomed its touch that was temporarily taking the pain and the extreme heat away wherever it would travel, led by her tiny palms.

-English patient.

-Sorry?-she was puzzled.

-Dunham. Don't tell me you haven't seen "English patient". You know who you remind me of? You're just like Temperance Brennan. She never has a clue about movies, songs, famous people that we are all familiar with… You know that series "Bones" on Fox on Monday? It started in 2005 or so… Still going strong… About weird bone forensic lady. Walter and I like to watch it together. I love it when she says "I don't know what that means".

-I know that show. And I actually love Emily Deschanel so I'll look at your statement as a compliment-she smiled. But as for "English patient"…Uh-huh-Olivia shook her head "no".

-Well that's a romantic war melodrama every true loverboy knows by heart and occasionally watches with his sweetheart allowing her to seek comfort in his arms after having seen some particularly heart-breaking scenes.

-I see. In your case, watching that kind of movies is an adult girl-wooing equivalent for playing with Barbie dolls.

-You're a fast learner-Peter gave her a lopsided grin. -It just so happens that now I am feeling like a wounded war veteran tended by a beautiful nurse.

She averted her gaze irritated by his behavior.

-Sorry-Peter apologized hastily. –I know what you're thinking… "He's on his deathbed and he still has the nerve to flirt around."

Olivia relaxed after hearing the sincere tone in his apology and looked at him again.

-Peter. Why?-she asked him the same question as she did in the glass dome, but then her eyes were swelling with tears and worry for him. Now, she… Analyzed his face in a way that made Peter extremely uncomfortable and he decided to outright lie to her.

-Well, I kinda wanted to patch things up between us, and that's why I did it. You know. Tit for tat. You would do the same for me and you have done the same for me numerous times. I felt like I screwed up and I wanted to redeem myself. That's what partners do. Watch each other's back.

_She seems relieved. I wonder what she'd do if I told her I did it because I am in love with her. Maybe she knows. But she chooses to ignore it. Leave it to Olivia Dunham to hide behind the iron mask. I just… Don't know how much longer I can do these tiring switches between the flirty and partner tone of voice. How longer until I snap? Until I give the game away and tell her I… I'm mad about her and that, ironically, I've just realized it in the last two days. Will she even believe me? Or I'll just be the boy who cried wolf for so long that now nobody trusts him anymore…_

-Olivia. I… I apologize for the way I have behaved with you. Look. I am a scumbag. I didn't get any in many months and then you appeared in that tight monokini-Olivia blushed heavily. -The rest is history. Things are plain and simple from where I'm standing. I'm a guy. And we guys are pigs. Visual animals. I hope…-he stuttered, knowing the friendship that began to develop between them was more important to him than anything now-I hope we can get past that and that you… You're not angry with me so much anymore.-Peter chose not to mention the fact she was the one who encouraged the kiss in the first place when she gently nibbled on his lower lip inviting him to enter her mouth and taste her.

She nodded briefly and then shifted uncomfortably.

-Peter. I am sorry as well. About last night.

He was quiet, waiting for her to go on.

-I was nervous. I had… Hallucinations. I was in pain from the torture and I… I wasn't myself. I didn't mean to… Tell you all those things I… Normally I am not so sensitive about anything. I never… I tend to never lose control-she took a deep breath.

-I know-he replied calmly and swallowed, closing his eyes for the second.

_Hallucinations. AKA-John Scott is back in town. Damn it. I'm jealous over the dead guy._

–It's the circumstances, Olivia-Peter willed himself to calm down and to focus on their conversation, pushing the thoughts about John Scott away. -Sometimes… All people just snap under the pressure and you are not an exception. Although, you are lucky that doesn't happen often to you. I guess that's probably because you don't have Walter for a roommate-he grinned and she returned a hesitant smile.

-Does it hurt a lot?-Olivia changed the subject.

-Not when we are leading these deep conversations, they really do distract me in a positive way, boss. God, I am bored here. The unsub could have given us something to do. A pack of cards would be nice. I love playing poker. The risk, the gamble… That exciting moment when you successfully bluff and manage not to give the game away… The thrill of the chase.

-You sound like a hunter-Olivia laughed, managing to distract herself from the negative thoughts about their future and their possible deaths. She still didn't quite dare informing him about what the unsub had told her before.

-I love a good chase, Dunham. Boys normally do-Peter flashed a seductive smile.

-It's amazing how you can give a sexual connotation to everything you say.

-That tends to happen to me very often lately and I blame it on months of fasting.

It was the second time Peter had mentioned that and Olivia felt her cheeks redden. She was intrigued against her will but decided not to ask him further about it.

-When will you grow up?-she asked him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

-Not gonna happen, Dunham. I'm Peter. Peter Pan. Love a good joke and witty remarks. Always have. Always will. Eternal boy.

A smile of understanding passed between them and Peter felt relieved. Things were going back to normal.

-I wonder what Walter's doing. He's probably worried sick about me. Or maybe he just forgot he had a son and went on with improving his formula for a strawberry milk shake.

-You've started to care for your father a lot-Olivia noticed tenderly.

-I… I have-Peter admitted with a sigh. -Something clicked inside me on that day he went back to that god damned mental institution to talk to Dashiell Kim. When I saw him like that… So broken, so insecure… Like a little child… You know, looking after him just might be what it takes for me to grow up-Peter smiled. –If we ever see light of the day, that is. He is the only one I have in this world… And I…

Olivia waited for him to continue.

-Dunham. What I am about to tell you… You must promise you won't tell a soul.

-I promise.

-If you survive the ordeal.-Olivia frowned. -Since last week… Letters from no one have started to arrive to the lab. You know how Harry Potter starts receiving Hogwarts letters and his uncle stops him from reading them? Well in this case I'm uncle Vernon. And the letters are still coming. Thrice a week. I just… I hope Walter won't read them now that I'm gone.

-But why don't you want him to read them? What's inside?

-You remember the assistant who died in a fire before Walter was institutionalized?

-Carla Warren.

-Exactly. Her mother… Writes to Walter periodically

-What does she want? What does she write to him about?

-Always the same. She wants to see him.

-Peter, this is serious. You shouldn't… Prevent him from meeting her and hiding those letters. After all, it is his life. And that woman was an important part of his life.

-"Was" being the keyword. And Walter is not who he used to be. He… Wouldn't be able to handle the situation. And I….-he gulped. –I don't want to lose… Him. I don't want him to snap all over again, you know.

-But maybe he won't.

-You know, that's nothing like you. Take the risk. No matter what. That was never your m.o.

-And it's nothing like you to be so cautious.

-That's because I…-he stubbornly desisted from speaking further. –Let's not talk about this anymore. I don't wanna argue with you and… It's funny since I am actually impotent in the matter anyway. You know, it's not like I'm able to do anything right now, lying injured on a bed in a pantry far far away.

-But you still worry-Olivia smiled.

-Yup. Who would have known, huh, Dunham? Peter Bishop worried about his inane father? Ch ch ch ch… Changes… I… I got used to the old man. I think I might actually miss him-his voice got lost, muffled with the pillow. –Or should I say… He might actually miss me, seeing how I'm the one who'll be gone forever.

-Peter, we…

-I know… I know… We might get out of here but… Fat chance, Olivia. It's going to be very hard and you know it. I am normally optimistic but this…

-I… Understand you completely-she sighed. –I feel the same way. And I… I can't stop thinking about Rachel and Ella.

-Who are Rachel and Ella? Your imaginary friends? You told me you had no friends, remember?-Peter teased her.

Olivia smiled.

-I forgot to tell you with all that's been going on. Last week… Just after I managed to escape from the place my captors held me… My sister and her daughter came to visit me. They'll be staying in my apartment for some time-she frowned.

-That look says more than… "I'm happy they are here".

-Rachel isn't telling me everything. She… I suspect she's had a problem with her husband. She still hasn't confided in me and I… Well I didn't want to push it, but I am kinda sorry I hadn't because… It might have been my last chance.

-Hey, don't beat yourself up because of that-Peter placed his palm over hers. –Who knows… Maybe a miracle will happen, we'll run away and you'll get to see her again and talk to her about whatever you want to. I'd like to meet her too-Peter gave Olivia a saucy grin. –Seeing how she might be free from her marital prison soon, like you hint… And seeing how she is your sister…

-What does that have to do with anything?

-Well if she looks anything like you, she's hot. And single.

-We… We do look alike a bit…

-Great. So she definitely is hot.

-Peter, she's my sister! And she has a child. And don't forget she still has a husband.

-Meh, a husband. I smell a divorce coming up. And I'm great with kids! Haven't you seen me Waltersitting?

Olivia shook her head.

-Also, girl having kids doesn't mean she's lost all or her sex appeal, does it now?

-I suppose not-a hint of a bit forced smile appeared on her lips.

-Ok, so hypothetically speaking, imagine that we meet, and she actually likes me. Would you be against me dating your sister?

-That is really too far-fetched but… I don't see how that would be any of my business-Olivia bit her lower lip. –It certainly wouldn't bother me, if that's what you meant-she went on but she casted her eyes onto the floor and Peter caught that and grinned.

-Fine, then it's a deal. And if that fails, I always have Astrid, she's cute as well. It's time I got back on the bachelor market, after long celibate. I like Astrid's optimistic attitude, her smile and her haircut. Not to mention she has the same taste in music like I do, she's incredibly patient; she feeds Walter and me every day in the lab and looks after us. She'd make an ideal long-term girlfriend. Actually, she is so perfect that I just might ask her if maybe she swings for another team. That normally happens to you ladies with guys, you know, they appear perfect and then you find out they're gay, so who knows, maybe it's the same with Asteroid -he joked but Olivia looked at him surprised.

-What? You don't think she is perfect?

-No, of course I do, I just never heard you talking like that about her.

-I always notice everything about all girls, Dunham. And it's hard not to notice someone so kind like Agent Farnsworth.

-Okay. Well I'm glad you have such enthusiastic plans about your love life for when we get out of here-she nodded absently, wondering why Peter's talk about Rachel and Astrid actually unnerved her slightly.

_Well probably because you're used to Peter telling you how special you are_-she said to herself.

-Why the long face, boss? You're sad you haven't made the list?-Peter teased her good-naturedly.

-I wasn't thinking about that at all. I can't pay attention to all of your witty remarks, you know? I don't even know what you are talking about half of the time.

-Just in case you were wondering, then, I have to disappoint you: only single ladies make it to my list. And you already belong to someone. So imagine what a fool I would be if I actually had hots for you. It would be like fighting for the lost cause-his eyes bore into hers, poking and prodding, and waiting for her to react.

Olivia said nothing.

-Wouldn't it, Olivia?-Peter inquired huskily, barely managing to sit upright in bed, mindful of the wounds on his back and leaning towards her with an effort.

She stood up abruptly, shying away from his closeness and started pacing around the room again.

_Yeah… Bishop…_-Peter said to himself. _It would. And that's exactly what it is. A lost cause. Because she won't shut up about her ex. _

-Dunham. When you said you had… Hallucinations. Was it… Him you were seeing? Again?-Peter repented for having said that the moment those words came out of his mouth.

_I just can't very well keep my mouth shut, can I?_

-Yes-she replied courtly.

-It… It hasn't stopped?

-No.

-Does he know… Can he shed light on the case like he could with… Raul Lugo and those… Poisonous frogs?-Peter joked dryly.

-He can't.

-You already asked him and everything? You had a nice chit-chat and all? Always one step ahead of your team. There is a good leader. It's nice to know you don't need a sensory deprivation tank for some good old one-on-one with your boyfriend.

-Stop it, Peter.

-You're right. I'm sorry. What do I know? I'm just a dumbass worried for your mental wellbeing.

-Those… Visits to the tank…And the hallucinations-she whispered as if she were talking more with herself than with Peter… -Were… What made me feel alive… They would wake me up from the numbness and lethargy… I… Longed to enter there not just to seek the case related information but also to… To see John… To relive those happy memories… And to see the person I once was before I… Was reduced to this….-she clenched her teeth.

-There's nothing wrong with you right now-he whispered with a hint of longing and admiration in his voice.

The look she gave him was incredulous on so many levels so Peter refrained himself from commenting on anything else. He decided to move from the slippery emotional terrain onto the professional one, as he had skillfully done million times before that.

-Hey, lady!-he faux-slapped himself across the forehead. -I got lost in my pain, in your worry for me and in the talk about the love of your life and hot chicks that we both know. I completely forgot to ask you for an update about the case. What did the unsub say, anyway? How did I end up here with you in the first place? How come we aren't limbless midgets?

-He… He let us go. After you fainted. And I dragged you here. End of story.

-How nice of him. He's really partial to me, don't you think? He became a big old softie by giving me another chance and not cutting my arms and legs off.-Peter grinned. –But… Did he say anything?

While Olivia was retelling him the unsub's words in a serious, quiet tone of voice, a crease between Peter's eyebrows was becoming deeper and deeper.

-Damn it! Olivia, you should have told me this sooner-he banged his fist on a bedside table.

-I didn't because I knew this was going to be your reaction and I didn't want to upset you immediately-she stated calmly.

–So what? Only two more hours to go until next assignment? I don't know if I am going to be able to get up from this bed and walk in two hours, let alone perform the most difficult assignment of them all!

-Peter…-she started warily. –We don't know what the assignment is yet-she stopped in the middle of the sentence as the realization hit her.

-That's right, honey. You are thinking what I am thinking. It's not a coincidence that it was the only task Paul and Mary Green couldn't perform when they both received their punishments on the last day.

-You don't think he'll want us to…

-Hey. We're married. And some marital sex for our voyeuristic unsub is in order right about now.

-Peter… I… I…-she started pacing around the room. –I won't be able to. I can't. That… It's wrong, it's… Too twisted and you… I just know I'll fail again.-his careful blue stare followed her about, glued on to her figure in a dress, and images of Peter's body on top of hers, while someone was watching them, filled Olivia with irrational fear and desire to run away.

-And that's precisely why I was right when I said you would do this so much better if John was here in my stead.

-Peter, that is insane. I wouldn't feel comfortable doing… That… Something so intimate…Here… Not even with John.

-Not even with John and let alone with Peter Bishop-he concluded bitterly.

-Don't start now-she turned around sharply. –Come on, Peter! Just… Don't tell me you'd actually be able to do it?

-Technically… I could do it-his calm gaze and an even tone of voice unnerved her as she stopped in the middle of her lioness-in-the-cage walk.

–All men could. Place me in the same room with a beautiful naked woman and an inevitable hard-on is what follows. Don't forget the key words, Dunham. What have I just taught you, boss? V-i-s-u-a-l a-n-i-m-a-l-s. That's who we men are, lamentably. Guys' brain is so simple, really. It's divided in five parts: food, clean clothes, beer, sports and mind-blowing sex with a hot chick. With a capital S. Matters of the heart… Are… Different matters entirely.

Olivia didn't know where to look. She could never have imagined she was ever going to talk about… This kind of things with Peter Bishop.

-But I won't do it. I won't because of you. Because… You would be repulsed with me until the end of time and you would never see me with the same eyes again. I would never do it, Olivia. Never. Not without your consent. I… Respect you too much for that. To lose a friend over a forced quickie isn't my idea of what having fun while getting laid really means. So I guess we're gonna have to figure out what to do next. How to stop him from hurting us when we refuse?

She bit her lower lip.

-I don't know. I just… Don't know, Peter… We have two hours to come up with the strategy and…

-The strategy is simple. We say "no". He will want to hurt us. We'll stall as long as we can. When we can't anymore… Well… Then I'll protect you again and die. And that's all there is.

-Peter, you can't.

-I can. And I will. I don't know what that is about you Dunham, that makes me grow a hero complex, but there you have it. The unsub said we had to choose… So I'm choosing you. If one of us has to die it should be me-he said grimly, but finally.

-Peter.

-Let me ask you something, Olivia-he blurted out of the blue.

_And the glorious moment has arrived. Why wait, anyway? What's the point? We could be dead pretty soon, according to her words._

-Would you have ever given me a chance? Would you have ever gone out with me… To grab a drink? Or five?

-Is this really what you want to talk about right now?

-It is. When, if not now? I might not have a chance to talk about it ever again. And it is very important to me. And I want you to be honest. Don't… Don't lie just to make me feel better.

Olivia's heart jumped up a bit in her chest and she gulped a little, almost invisibly. She didn't expect Peter to suddenly be so open about what he… What he felt… Not at that moment at least.

-Peter I… Fine. If it means so much to you. I never thought about you in that way. Maybe in the beginning when we just met but later… I tried not to… Since… We… We are too different for… -Olivia was looking for words but they kept escaping her.

-So no-he interrupted her, and stared somewhere past her. She could sense his disappointment and she wanted to make him feel better.

-Look, Peter…It… It's not like I don't care about you… I do… You know that. I just…

-Yeah-he nodded, mocking himself. Consolation prize-coming up.

-I like a lot of things about you, it's just that… I think we wouldn't be compatible at all. Not in that way, anyway. Don't you?

-Do you find me attractive, Olivia?

-I…-she averted her gaze but then she returned it firmly onto his face. –Sure. Why not?-she sent him a small amicable smile, nodding briefly.

-Good. Now we're getting somewhere-he grinned and Olivia understood that he was joking.

-Tell me then-Peter leaned over closer to her and his huge blue eyes seemed to have filled the entire room; as if there was nothing else for Olivia to look at. She felt lost in the sea of that stare. His voice, little more than a whisper, rumbled around her soothingly.

-Peter…You of all people should know that physical attraction and physical compatibility is not enough for… For a good, stable relationship. You of all people should know that.-she muttered the last words, reiterating them in such a way that they were barely audible.

_She's got me there._-Peter thought, disappointed.

He tried to smile but it seemed too forced, too weak.

-Well you like my personality as well, don't you? I'm a nice guy, relaxed, fun to be around and with an awesome sense of humor? Did I leave anything out? Oh, yeah, I have a flaw. I just might be too presumptuous. And one more thing: Miss Dunham, were you implying with that latest remark of yours that I've been extremely if not too much sexually active?

She cast her eyes downwards as her cheeks reddened. Peter enjoyed her shyness.

-Well, haven't you?-she looked back up and stared at him with a bold, challenging gaze.

-OK, for the conversation flowing sake, let's say I have… Before… But… Here comes the magical word "but"… I didn't get any lately and you already know that. You wanna know since when?

-Peter, you don't have to explain anything to me. That… Is your private life.

-No, no, I wanna tell you. You wanna try and guess?

She shook her head slightly, turning it in a different direction, thus hinting the conversation might even be over, at least as far that topic was concerned.

-Since I met you-he stated shortly, solemnly, and touched her hand in earnest with tenderness. Olivia trembled slightly.

–Now how about you?

-I… I don't… I am really not comfortable with telling you that.

-Oh come on, Dunham, don't be a party breaker. Who am I gonna tell? I'll take that secret with me to the grave. Literally-he added several seconds later. –And very soon, at that. The amount of secrets one is ready to admit on his death bed is fascinating, don't you think so?

-I suppose it's easy to deduce-Olivia stated, in a serious, quiet tone.

-Yeah…-Peter swallowed. –Since… Since he died, right?-his voice sounded hollow.

Olivia simply nodded, avoiding his gaze.

Something started to open within her at the mention of John's death, scratching at her heart, wanting to burst out and tear her apart; the door she was barely able to keep closed during all these months, the memory of John that would always try to creep out of there, each time she would drive by the motel they used to meet in or pass by the diner where they regularly ate. Whenever she would open the tiny wooden box with the things he used to own. Mostly she would just… Allow herself ten minutes of luxury after a successfully completed case… Instead of grabbing a bite with Bishops and Astrid, Olivia would excuse herself, just wishing to go home, to sit on the sofa, pull out that box and stare at the wedding ring that was meant for her. She would imagine how her life might have looked like if John hadn't died. If he hadn't proven to be a traitor. She still didn't believe him fully despite what his apparition might have told her.

And then before going to bed, she would stare at the photo of little John, smiling and carefree, and she would fight back tears.

This was why lately, each time Olivia Dunham would catch herself staring at Peter Bishop's eyes, at his wide smile, or laughing at his jokes and subconsciously reveled in the firm hold of his arms while they were sleeping together, she felt horribly guilty for some reason, as if she were tainting, betraying John's memory, the memory of the things they had together.

-He is dead, Olivia-Peter spouted out his venom, interrupting her string of thoughts.

Peter knew it was cruel but he just… Hated John Scott and envied him at the same time and he wanted Olivia to snap out of it. –He's gone. John Scott is a dead guy, who exists only in your head. And a traitor at that.

She slapped him hard and he turned around wordlessly. Having realized what she had done, Olivia quickly sat by his side and irrationally grabbed both of his hands, wondering what the hell she was doing, hitting him when he was wounded.

-Peter, I'm sorry. I am so sorry.

-No, no, you're right, I got what I deserved. It wasn't my place to say anything. And… Don't. Don't Olivia. Don't touch me like that. You have to decide. Don't give me that hot and cold attitude, don't play games with me.

-I never… I don't know how to do that, I never do that, I never play games with anyone, Bishop. I always act based on what I feel like.

-Well if you're really behaving based on how you feel like, then you are definitely feeling confused right about now. Never mind that… Now… Listen, sweetheart. I am tired. Tired of everything. Talking about John gets us nowhere. You receive bruises on your heart, I receive bruises on my cheek. And that's not exactly how I want to spend last hours of my life, fighting with the woman I care about.

-Peter, I don't want you to sacrifice for me.

He went on as if he hadn't heard her.

-What I wanted to tell you is this…-he swallowed and motioned her towards the bed. She sat down next to him and waited. Her hand trembled a bit when he took it.

-Well let me quote Rhett Butler on this one. "Forgive me for startling you with the impetuosity of my sentiments, my dear Olivia. But it cannot have escaped your notice that for some time past the friendship I have felt for you has ripened into a deeper feeling. A feeling more beautiful, more pure, more sacred. Dare I name it? Can it be love?" Look. Olivia. I don't care if I am going to die anyway if it is for you. You are my personal savior and your life is worth thousands of mine. You will continue to save people even when I'm long gone. You are so much more valuable…I don't want you for me because I know… I can't have you. I want you to survive because of what matters to you. Ever since the moment I met you I admired you and your savior complex. I don't why, exactly, seeing what a scumbag and crook I was.

-You're so much more than that Peter-she whispered, touched with his sincere expression of affection and faith he had in her.

_John was right. Peter… Cares so much about me._

-No, no. I'm a scumbag. You don't know who I am. Where I've been, what I've done. You don't know what kind of life I've led. You would be ashamed of even sitting in the same room with me. I am a sarcastic hypocrite, sweetheart. You, on the other hand, are an innocent idealist who believes there is still some good in this world worth fighting for, that there is still hope for this tainted mankind. And I guess it's pretty contagious since you managed to recruit me as well and you made me believe in you, follow you, relish in that same idea. Having said that… My only positive quality is that I would never betray you. Not you. I would follow you everywhere. Into any battle you chose to lead, General Dunham. Your wish would be my command. I am yours, Olivia, you bought me with everything you have done and I have become yours somehow.

Olivia got lost in the intricate maze of his words, and strangely enough, she idly thought he had beautiful eyes, a gaze that always entranced and frightened her at the same time, gaze that you could get lost in; that look which combined a mischievous little boy with a sweet, diamond-in-a-rough like man, and she would sometimes perceive Peter Bishop like a goofy happy-go-lucky child and other times as a person who had the weight of the world on his shoulders and the surprising amount of wisdom and experience which supposedly only comes with an old age. Whenever she would think about John, what Olivia would mostly remember was his strength, determination, resilience and seriousness. His strong, confident voice, his square prominent jaw, that muscular body that would make her feel safe and desirable at the same time. More feminine somehow. He was so… Moral and resolute just like her.

But Peter Bishop was made from different kind of material entirely; he was casually handsome, all toothy grins and flashy smiles.

Where John was firm and steady, Peter was guarded, wavering, hesitant and slippery like an eel. A flirty, cautious player and a good one at that; his voice a mockery of all things that surrounded him, faithless charlatan, a roguish crook and a shameless fraud.

_But those eyes-_Olivia thought. Those huge transparent blue eyes that were the window to his soul and revealing more to her than she could ever hope she'd find.

Whenever those eyes would fix their studying gaze upon her, during the past months, Olivia discovered they were so haunting and pleading, so inviting and hypnotizing, up to the point where she would feel her heart swell and when she would had to jump up, snap out of her trance and ran away as far as she could from that naked sincerity Peter would lay in front of her. Just in front of her.

Her being so quiet and pensive and… Simply looking at him made Peter go on. He needed to take it all out.

-So… You know… What does a man do when they tell him he's gonna die soon? You can eat like a pig, you can drink fine alcohol, you can get high, and you can please your carnal desires. But I would not do it with you, never with you, not now. You mean so much to me. I care about you a lot. And I know you don't love me. You're not ready now and that's obvious. But if we stayed alive… If we managed to stay alive, I wouldn't repeat the same mistake again like I did by the pool… I wouldn't force you to do anything, I would wait for you to come to me, as long as it took. And if I felt you were ready I would take you and make you mine. Only mine-he whispered jealously and pulled her into a hug.

Olivia wordlessly placed her head on his chest, sensing how much pain and complicated emotions Peter had inside and allowing him to relieve himself.

-Just… Come cover me, Olivia-he winced at the pain he felt once again on his back but he buried his nose into her neck anyway, just enjoying the scent of her skin as his breath came out in hastened puffs.

Olivia could sense Peter's nostrils widen while he breathed her in loudly and deeply, and as he slowly calmed down.

-If someone asked me how I would like to die, it would be like this. With you in my arms. As a frustrated romantic. I'll actually do my best to make it happen in an hour or so-there was a hint of self-sarcastic amusement in his voice.

Her leaf green eyes inspected his face, and his chest from up close.

-Peter, you are so bruised and… There is a streak of blood coming out of your ear… Oh God-Olivia covered her mouth with her hands. –I haven't even noticed those… I just… Saw injuries on your back and I know there must be some on your calves.

-You've looked worse, what with the treatment the unsub had been giving you lately. That's what triggered my hero complex. Apparently, I am ready to die for you-he snorted.

-Peter, I don't want you to do this. Listen to me, I do not want you to do this!

-Olivia. The unsub will just torture you some more and kill you if I don't cover your body like I did this afternoon. He obviously doesn't think you're fit to be a Barbie. I have seen where the cutting machines are. But I still can't discern the location of the laser beam. The unsub might try to separate us beforehand, and make us flee to different parts of the glass dome. We need to stick together like today.

Tears welled in her eyes.

-Don't cry. Don't-Peter swiftly started wiping them away with the tip of his thumb. –What did I tell you the last time you got out of that goddamned tank, sweetheart? Do you remember?

She nodded wordlessly.

-"Olivia, if you need me, I'm here." And you said you knew. So don't be so surprised I am here for you now, honey. You really need me now.-he smiled tenderly.

_He can't… He can't abandon me as well. Like John… This work… The dangers of being an FBI agent or even a consultant. I hate this job._

-Peter, you need to stay alive. You… Don't you dare leave me, Bishop. We will figure something out together. There has to be a way… And Charlie… Broyles… They might find us yet. That would be so reckless and stupid… You sacrificing yourself. Playing by the unsub's rules. Who is he to determine that one of us has to live and another one has to die?-Olivia growled into Peter's chest.

His eyes sparkled at those simultaneously affectionate, angry and menacing words as he raised his hand tiredly to caress her now wet cheeks. His heart swelled with tenderness and pride.

-Aww, sweetheart. Love you when you're all worried for me. But sometimes, as you know very well, bad guys do have that kind of power. He does get to make that sort of decision, lamentably. And if our FBI team doesn't get here on time… I am good as dead. Because it can't be you, Olivia. I don't want it to be you. You need to live. And go on ordering around, wearing those awful shoes and saying "What's up?" and showing that impatience of yours whenever Walter's unfocused and raising that eyebrow in a tempting and curious way and saving the world. And I am doing this for you because I like you, Dunham. Plain and simple. And everything we did back there in that dollhouse felt so real to me… I got used to sleeping here with you in my arms, waking up and finding you there, having breakfast with you in the garden… Just… Sitting around, having a cup of coffee. I wondered if that was what a married life would look like.

_I wondered that too-_Olivia thought sadly.

-Ha-ha. I actually thought about it. Can you believe it? Me… A world roaming vagabond who never had wedding bells planned out in his life. I know how weird all that sounds to you, Olivia, but I swear to God it's the truth. And I… I would like you to tell me you care about me as well, Olivia… Tell me you care about me, at least just a little. Look. I know you love John still. But… Lie to me if you have to… Just… If you do… I'll die a happy man.

-Peter, of course I care. Please, stop saying things like this-tears ran down her face uncontrollably and she held her head in her hands, jumping upwards and moving away from him.

-Too late for that, honey-he murmured, pulling her into even firmer embrace and letting himself lose in the scent of her soft hair, hiding his face in there from the rest of the world, feeling the salty taste in his mouth and realizing he had started to cry as well.

–Those are all facts. I fell for you Olivia Dunham. I don't know how, why and when, but somewhere along the way this has stopped being just a game for me. I guess I always had it in me, it was merely waiting to burst outside…I… I hate it when situations like these cut in root a beautiful tree that might have blossomed and born fruit… The tree that shyly rose from the ground a little bit on the day I met you, that grew proudly on that night in the bar and that was planted many nights or maybe even many months before without us even realizing it. And then that damnable abduction of yours. And another one. Those dark cases pouring down onto us, simultaneously bringing us closer and constructing this wall between us, never letting us catch a break, never giving us a chance for normal life. Heck, never giving us a chance to live in the first place. And always something stopping me from… Finally reaching you. Just tell me this, Olivia… Did you… Did you like it?

-What?-her voice was a rasp whisper as she stared at him wide-eyed and concerned.

-Did you like that hour we spent in a bar? Before the safety deposit boxes numbers and Walter's Fibonacci sequence and after the brother Rick charade?

She nodded briefly and his face relaxed into a wide smile.

-That's all I needed to know. That at some moment, somehow, I reached you. Even though we aren't meant for each other because we are like beauty and the beast, because of that pristine whiteness, morale and goodness you carry inside and because of my taint, sarcasm, grumpiness and corruption. And it took us an enchanted castle to realize that… You changed me, Olivia. You made me a better man. You turned me back into a prince charming. I don't know how your mere presence was able to do that to me, but there you have it. A better man my mother always wanted me to be but I couldn't become on my own. And now you are free to go your own way. I am going to give you the greatest gift I can. The gift of your life. I was never good enough for you anyway. You never got to like me the way I wanted you to and that's too bad…-his voice was slowly fading away in a whisper and it became obvious to Olivia that all those long confessional monologues were taking their toll on his injured, tired body.

-Peter, it's not that. It's just that it's too soon for me and I…-she realized it would take the ages for her to explain the complicated way she felt about him at that moment. -We shouldn't keep on talking about this-she raised her hands to gently cup his stubbled cheeks and to calm him down. -You need to get some rest. He's gonna want us back in the dollhouse in two hours.

-And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you change a "matter of life and death" conversation topic-he looked down on Olivia with a loving smile, caressing her hair and yawning.

-Close your eyes, Bishop. You need to save energy.-she ordered, snuggling closer to him. Olivia was tired as well, worn-out, miserable, desperate because there was no way to make him abandon the decision he had taken. She was so afraid for Peter.

-Love it when you get all bossy on me-Peter smiled slowly, sensing the tiredness creeping up on him and pulling her as close to him as possible, now moving to lie on the side.

They both fell asleep soon, exhausted, Olivia in a pink dress, and Peter wearing only his pants, as his scars were pulsating and burning; they were clutching each other and twitching in their sleep like two little vulnerable children who could do nothing but wait for the final judgment to be passed on them.


	13. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**OLIVIA **opened her eyes and for a fleeting moment she couldn't remember where she was. Her lips were dry and it was hot, so hot that she could feel the droplets of sweat on her forehead sliding down towards her cheeks.

She discerned Peter's bare torso right in front of her, realizing she was firmly wrapped up in his arms and that that was the reason for the overheat. Olivia then inhaled his now familiar smell, which had an instant soothing effect on her.

_Two hours haven't passed yet. The unsub… He hasn't called us to come out. But it's no wonder I couldn't sleep for a long time and I woke up beforehand. God, I am so tense._

She stared at Peter's sleeping form wondering when it was when she got used to his closeness, to his embrace and to his constant tenderness and encouragement.

Normally, while they were in the lab, solving cases, Peter was usually supportive and intuitive, always trying to calm her down if she was nervous or if the case wasn't exactly going as planned. But here, when they were the core, when they were in the middle of the case, his protectiveness increased by tenfold.

Olivia had to admit to herself that subconsciously, she actually sought solace in his arms and in his gentle words, shielding herself from desperation in the best way she knew how. Olivia somehow became dependent on Peter and his presence was the only thing that was pushing her to make it to another day of this unbearable incarceration.

"_If one of us has to die, it should be me"_-those words were being replayed in her head since the moment she had heard Peter say them out loud. Everything inside Olivia was hurting whenever she would recall it.

_He would sacrifice his life for me. I can't allow that to happen. We have to think of something, we need to find the way to reach the unsub, to gain time… Peter has already done it… Thanks to him, the unsub became more open and that is how we found out Charlie and the FBI team was already here. They will come back, I just know it, Charlie will return for us, he'll find the solution. Somehow… The unsub isn't so vindictive towards Peter as he is towards me… I wonder why he made an exception. Oh, Peter…_-Olivia thought desperately, feeling the fear for him overcome her, and her palms instinctively went to his cheeks, caressing them, feeling his three-day raspy beard below her soft skin. She wondered if he was in a lot of pain, as her fingers ran idly through his hair next. Olivia needed to touch him, to feel his warmth, to assure herself that Peter was there, next to her, that he was still alive.

Peter smiled widely and opened his eyes, taking both of her hands into his and kissing her fingers affectionately, one by one.

Olivia blushed, realizing he wasn't sleeping at all.

-Well hello, sleeping beauty. I was wondering when you'd wake up-he joked.

-Peter… You haven't slept at all?

-Maybe for half an hour or so. It's the scars… It's damn uncomfortable to sleep when you feel as if someone is constantly sticking hot needles in your back.

-You could have told me you were awake, you know?-she retorted, annoyed.

-Now where would the fun be in that, sweetheart? As soon as I felt you stir I closed my eyes. I was curious to see what you would do and I have to admit I am not disappointed.

_That eternally cheerful tone of his voice. Those clever, humorous remarks. And his ability to land on his feet in every situation. To make me laugh. And if he's gone, I… I'll have nothing. I'll have no one anymore._

Olivia didn't realize she had begun to cry again until she noticed the shocked and surprised expression on Peter's face.

-Dunham. I was just fooling around.

-I know-she replied firmly, rapidly fisting out the tears from her eyes. Olivia got up from bed next, and she could hear Peter groan in protest but she decided not to pay attention to that.

-What time is it?

-It's… Quarter past three p.m.

-The wedding ceremony was at twelve. It ended…-Olivia took a deep sigh remembering how exactly it ended-at half past twelve. So when the unsub said we had three hours…

-Oh, I get it. He's gonna call us to come out in fifteen minutes.

-Yes. And we have to talk about our tactics in the meantime. And fast.

-Said the sweet lady in the pink dress-he smiled, staring at the wall past her.

-Peter, be serious, will you?

-What tactics, Olivia?-his voice was tired. -There is nothing to discus about anymore. I've already told you there is only one thing we could do and that is what we will do. What I will do.

-As much as I appreciate your chivalry, I refuse to think that is the only way out of here. You dying and me walking out of here alive. Listen. Charlie was here yesterday. He will come back for us. I am certain. We simply need to play the roles for as long as we can. That's one thing. Another thing-her voice was jittery but Olivia went on-we have to make the unsub talk to us, open up to us.

-We tried that already. He wouldn't. Not even to me.

-That's exactly it.

-What is?

-What you just said, Peter. Not _even_ to you.

-I think I am about to miss your point. Oh, wait. I've just missed it.

-The unsub is partial to you. He showed unusual compassion to you. He made an exception. That much we know-Olivia paced around the dusty room as her mind was whirring.

-Everyone is partial to my charms. All ladies, actually, except for you, Dunham-he sighed. –And there you were saying you were an excellent judge of character. If that was true, you would fall hard for me just like the other girls I was trying to woo in the past and succeeded.

-Oh my God-Olivia suddenly stopped in the middle of the room.

-What? You've just realized how awesome I am?

-It's not that, Peter… It's… The unsub.

-What about him?

-We have never seen him, right?

-Yup.

-And the voice… Coming from the speakers… Would you say it is male?

-Hang on a second. I think I'm not quite following you here.

-Just answer me, Peter! Do you think the voice is male?

-Listen. The voice…The sound is distorted… There is a special program that can do that, it's easy to make. It sounds robotic more than anything else. It's impossible to determine…-he stopped in mid-sentence. -Oh. I see what you did there.

-Peter. The whole concept of Ken and Barbie… Playing with dolls, making tea parties, romantic music, candlelight dancing, wedding vows…

-Hey. You're right. Obsession with those things in particular are girls' forte, not guys. Also, the unsub sometimes talks too much and uses ample vocabulary, long descriptive sentences, like a chick… Observing us in the dollhouse is a bit like specializing in watching romantic comedy dramas with elements of jealousy. And… Remember how every now and then the unsub would tell me to take my shirt off and work in the garden? Who likes to watch shirtless boys? Horny girls, that's who.

-So he is a she-Olivia stated calmly.

-Or it's a he who plays for another team.

Olivia cast an annoyed glance at him.

-Boss, I was being serious here.

-Come, on, Peter. You can do better than that.

-Why? Everything is possible-seconds later he slapped himself across the forehead. -Oh… I get it.

-Exactly, Bishop. If the unsub were male, don't you think he would imprison you in the dollhouse with Charlie? Don't you think he would abduct people of same sex?

-Yeah, you're right. I wasn't thinking clearly. He would get off on Ken and Ken, not on Ken and Barbie. So we're just gonna assume the unsub is a female? But who is she? And what is her connection to Caleb Carmichael? Olivia…-an idea came to Peter's mind. -What if that's Lucy Carmichael? Caleb left her, he divorced her… She could be bitter for that reason… And she has the diminishing machine because she used to study at Harvard, so she probably stole it… All bits and pieces fit in.

-Peter. She is dead.

-That's what he told you.

-I… I am having hard time believing that someone would lie over another person's death.

-Well we haven't even checked if she really died, we took his word for granted. And don't forget he lied to you about not having a kid. So there's that. Who's to say Lucy isn't alive still?

-The kid-Olivia suddenly remembered. -The child… The child on the photograph… Peter… Was it a girl or a boy?

-It was a toddler; I didn't pay any attention, really. Why? You think Carmichael's kid is behind all this?

-Well it's the only logical conclusion. This is his cabin, we know that much because of the photo you found on the mantelpiece in the living room of the cottage. He is not the unsub, because he would have recognized me, he would have given himself away. That leaves us with the other two people on the photo: Lucy and her child.

-You've gotta point there, Dunham. And to think that we always imagined the unsub was a male and we referred to him as "he" but the unsub might as well be a female! I still don't get why she hides her voice through a distortion program when she addresses us over the speakers… And why hasn't she come out yet? Why can we never see her? Maybe it's not because she is someone we might recognize, but simply because she doesn't want to be perceived as a girl. Or she has a weird voice. Or… How about this?-Peter frowned. –Maybe she doesn't like the way she looks. Vanity can do wonders for women's self-confidence, trust me.

-That… Doesn't make much sense. From what I've learned, based on the experience so far, the unsub hiding from his victims, or the kidnapper hiding from the people he's kidnapped usually means he wants them to fear him, to feel his presence through a voice but never to see him, thus perceiving him as omnipotent and unreachable. Maybe she wants to emphasize she is the puppeteer, the one who pulls the strings, and that is why we can't see her.

-Look, boss. Just because you're not vane and self-conscious, Olivia, doesn't mean other ladies aren't. Who knows, she might be ugly. Or she has a physical flaw, a handicap. We should try talking to her, reasoning with her… And by revealing that we know who she is, whether she's Lucy or her kid, we might gain time and the upper hand. Maybe the crazy lady just needs an ego boost. Walter had a theory that all the psychopaths are actually simply deeply misunderstood people who just wanted some love that they weren't receiving. So… Perhaps we could put it to our advantage.

-Well I agree with you about one thing. We have to find out who she is. I am 90 % certain the unsub is a "she".

-How do we do that?

-We have to be very careful. You should be the one to talk to her all the time, not me, since you have grown on her and she is irritated by me.

-Ha-ha. Maybe she's jealous of you or she perceives you as a threat. Now that I think of it, I remember how angry she was when you said John's name while kissing me. And perhaps that was like: "If I were kissing him, I soo wouldn't be saying other guy's name".

-What, you think she likes you?

-Well it wouldn't surprise me. Poor looney lady living all alone for years, out here in the woods… And then a strapping, charming, handsome young man aka myself walks in and he's all smiles and politeness, and great sense of humor.

-I wouldn't exactly go that far-Olivia smiled-but she probably is more attached to you than she had been to other abductees.

-Ok. So I'm gonna be the one to break the ice. How?

-Mention Caleb Carmichael to her.

-When? And in what way?

-When… The time runs out. First try mentioning him as her father. Then…We'll see how she reacts. Be very careful. Don't make her angry. Be gentle and comprehensive.

-You know me, Dunham. I am friend of the people.

-Good. Then… That's it... Now we're just going to wait for her to call us… And… Let's do it.

-Just… One thing remains unclear to me and I want you to clarify it since it's already time-Peter glanced worriedly at his wristwatch on the bedside table. –You said… Mention Carmichael to her when the time runs out. But… It's now. We come out. She places the task before us. We say no. I mention Carmichael. It's that simple.

Olivia bit her lip.

-Peter… I was thinking… That we might try and gain some more time.

-How could we possibly…

-Well you could ask her to let us eat… Or have a shower… That would give us and extra hour. And…Do you think we could trick her? About… About the task?

-What do you want me to do? You want me to…-a realization slowly dawned on his face.

-Yes-she nodded, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Peter gulped, sat upright in bed and winced.

-Faux-sex is not the same as faux-kiss. You can't really…

-I know-her voice was determined and firm. –But… I trust you on this one. You could see what you could do. We'll go as far as we can.

-You mean: as far as you can-he gave her a hesitant lopsided grin, winking-because I most certainly can go all the way.

Olivia's cheeks reddened.

-Okay. We'll go as far as I can.

Peter stood up and reached her in few insecure steps, placing his hands on her shoulders and grimacing while trying to walk properly, feeling as if wounds were opening all over again on his calves.

-You sure you're up for this?

-If that's what it takes to gain more time. To… To keep you alive longer before you engage on your idiotic suicide mission.

-I…Fine. Just… Before we go…You know I wouldn't do anything to harm you.

-I know.

-And I wouldn't do anything that would displease you.

She nodded, moving away from his warm palms, not being able to bear his intense gaze.

-I'm gonna take it extra slow. So when you want me to stop…. Just say the word, okay?

-Okay. Fine.

_She looks so nervous, frightened and uncomfortable. As if… Doing this… With me… Is going to be the most unpleasant thing she has ever done._

-And try to relax, Dunham. Relax and enjoy the ride-he grinned, patting her cheek encouragingly.

-Let's see if you can live up to my standards-Olivia tried a saucy joke with a shivering voice, hell-bent on not showing him how scared she was for both of them and Peter smiled.

-That's my boss.

-ATTENTION, DOLLS! IT'S TIME! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!

The pantry door started opening with a familiar booming noise and Peter and Olivia squeezed each other's hands.

-So here we are. At the end of all things. Our final battle, boss. Let's face it together.

She nodded with a small smile and they went out in the open, dreading of what might come next.

**THE DOME **looked slightly different than the last time when they were there. The wedding altar was gone and in one corner of the dome, next to the impenetrable glass, there was a huge double bed.

-Gotta love the fact I was right about the last task-Peter leaned and whispered into Olivia's ear.

Olivia was quiet once again, as she said she would be, observing the surroundings and holding his hand as if her life depended on it.

-HOW ARE YOU FEELING, KEN?

-Better, thank you for asking-Peter bowed with difficulty.

-THAT WAS A VERY HEROIC ACT OUT THERE.

-Yeah, well, you know that Ken is a true gentleman. Couldn't let anything happen to a lady who has just become my wife and whom I love with all my heart.

-BUT YOU UNDERSTAND YOU BROKE THE RULES AND THAT I HAD TO PUNISH YOU.

-I do. That's okay. No hard feelings.

_Peter is the master of casual banter and of sucking up_-Olivia thought and she almost flashed a smile.

-GOOD.

-Hey, um, can I ask you a question?

-YES.

-I… Don't get me wrong now, I think you are a wonderful wedding planner and all it's just… How come we… We didn't get a nice wedding lunch… And a huge wedding cake with Ken and Barbie figures on top of it?

-YOU DIDN'T DESERVE IT. YOU DIDN'T PLAY NICELY. THE WAY I WANTED.

-I guess that makes sense. But can we have something to eat now? I'm starving.

-NO TIME FOR THAT KEN. YOU WILL BOTH BE TOO EAGER TO CONSUMMATE YOUR MARRIAGE. THAT IS YOUR FINAL TASK. AND WHEN IT IS OVER… YOU TAKE A PICK. WHO LIVES, WHO DIES-the unsub's laughter seemed content, but hollow, somehow.

Peter looked at Olivia with worried expression on his face.

_No lunch… Half an hour lost, then. Crap._

-Oh, and just, hypothetically speaking… If we do the task great… Do we still have to take a pick?

-YES. BECAUSE OF THE PREVIOUS MISTAKES YOU MADE, I HAVE DECIDED I WANT NEW DOLLS. IT WILL BE PARTICULARLY DIFFICULT TO PART WAYS WITH YOU, KEN. I HAVE REALLY ENJOYED YOUR COMPANY. BUT ENOUGH TALK. APPROACH THE BED, BOTH OF YOU.

-What, like this?-Peter tried his best for his voice to sound incredulous, motioning towards their dusty bodies and dirty faces. –Aren't we gonna take a shower first? Some romantic you are…

-I…-the unsub's voice was hesitant. –I GUESS YOU ARE RIGHT, KEN. I WILL GIVE YOU 15 MINUTES TO TAKE A SHOWER. GO UPSTAIRS AND PICK BRIEFS OF YOUR LIKING, KEN. BARBIE… YOU WILL WEAR LUXURIOUS EMBROIDERED LACE WHITE SATIN BRIDAL CHEMISE… SHORT HEMLINE WILL MAKE A PERFECT COMBINATION OF SWEET AND SULTRY. I'M SURE KEN WILL FIND YOU ALLURING…-the unsub snorted.

_Crazy lady is not helping… Not helping me at all_-Peter thought, after having heard the description of Olivia's seductive "sleepwear" to be.

_Oh, well. At least we got that extra time for taking a shower and for picking out clothes. Olivia was right about one thing… Had we denied doing the task outright, we might've been dead already. _

They both advanced slowly up the stairs towards their respective closets. Peter cast a furtive glance in Olivia's direction and gulped after having seen the bridal chemise she was going to wear in her hands.

_Jesus, woman. You'll be the death of me._

Then Peter paid attention to the number of different briefs, taking his time in picking out a pair of his liking, partially because he wanted to stall, and partially because he didn't actually see a pair that appealed to him.

_Is there something I can wear that isn't either too tight or too short?_

Unfortunately, there wasn't, and Peter fished out light green briefs, that seemed a bit longer and looser than the other ones, but he was certain they'll be too tight as well.

_Damn it. On the other hand, why am I so worried about it? It's not like it's really our wedding night. More like… These are the last couple of hours of our lives. Who cares what we are wearing?_

They came back downstairs after almost fifteen minutes.

-WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?

-I… I couldn't decide on the briefs-said Peter lamely. –And since it's our first wedding night… I wanted it to be special.

-UNDERSTANDABLE. NOW GET IN THE SHOWER.

Peter removed his pants, and the briefs he was currently wearing, while Olivia was looking in other direction, and then he slipped into a shower cabin naked, as his cheeks were burning. Just as he was grabbing the soap and adjusting the water to lukewarm, afraid that the heat might hurt his scars even more, he heard the unsub say:

-WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, BARBIE? GET.

-Ken is having a shower right now-Olivia whispered.

-WELL THE COURTSHIP DAYS ARE OVER. HE'S YOUR HUSBAND NOW. TO MAKE UP FOR THE LOST TIME, YOU CAN HAVE SHOWER TOGETHER.

Peter froze inside the shower cabin after hearing those words. He managed to press himself against the wall and stand in a corner, beet red, waiting for Olivia to come inside.

After several seconds, she did, and Peter could hear her muttering swearwords under her breath as she was taking off the wedding dress and entering the cubicle.

-Sorry to barge in like this-she whispered, closing the cabin door. –She made me do it.

-So I heard-Peter cleared his throat, extremely uncomfortable.

-And here I was thinking we could actually gain more time by showering separately. Not gonna happen-Olivia muttered angrily.

Olivia fought to suppress a laugh seeing Peter panickedly, reverently squashed in the corner without turning around, and then she blushed after having sized up his wide shoulders and… Well… His ass cheeks.

"_Do you consider me physically attractive, Olivia?"_-she recalled Peter had asked her that several hours ago.

_The answer is definitely "yes"_-Olivia thought but then her eyes became sad after she noticed the scars on his calves that were invisible to her eyes while he had his pants on.

-Oh, Peter…Your scars…

-Hey, lady! No eying below my waist!-he chuckled.

-Seriously, now, Bishop. Those scars maybe even look worse than the ones on your back.

-That's probably because I use my legs to walk so they don't keep still, technically speaking.

-Do they hurt a lot?-Peter tensed after having felt her palms roam his back and go lower, inspecting his calves and shins briefly, touching the wounds. He almost choked on his next words, enjoying her touch a little too much for his own good.

-Yes, more than ones on the back, but I think that's also because the water is still too hot-his left hand reached blindly and nervously behind his back to adjust the water without looking and the soap he held in his hand fell on the ceramic floor.

-Damn it-Peter swore, feeling incredibly stupid.

-I'll get it for you-she even let out a giggle and Peter smiled inwardly.

She handed him the soap seconds after and he sighed in relief, glad he didn't have to fumble around for it.

-Thanks, honey. You're a doll. Luckily, we are not in prison, and you are not my cell mate.

-What does that have to do with anything?

-Well you know what they say… Never let your guard down in the prison while you're having a shower with other inmates. And never, ever drop your soap on the floor.

-Oh!-Olivia laughed good-naturedly. –Well you don't have to worry about me. Do you want me to adjust the water too?

-Yeah-he cleared his throat again. -It would be great.

-You want it colder, I guess?

-Yup.

-Is this okay?-she inquired after several seconds.

-It's perfect-he moaned in pleasure, feeling the cool droplets having a magical effect on his wounds. -Dunham. You know that moment when you desperately wanna turn around but you know you shouldn't?

-I do. That is exactly kind of the moment for you right now-she whispered into his ear menacingly.

-Meh. I thought you were gonna say that. So I can't turn around?

-No-she said, tenderly. –And no peeking.

-I pretty much saw all I wanted to see by the pool yesterday.

-Oh, yeah? Then why do you wanna turn around so badly?-Olivia teased him.

-Who said anything about me wanting to turn around? Check the meaning of the word "hypothetical" in the dictionary, woman!

They both smiled in unison, without knowing it, each soaping their bodies with their backs turned.

-Anyhoo… I'll see you in the bridal chemise soon enough and I don't think anything can top that, do you?

-Oh, Peter-Olivia sighed. –Do you think this is normal?

-What?

-Us… Joking like this…Laughing in the face of death.

Peter sensed her sadness and distress and he wanted to turn around, hug Olivia and comfort her so badly, but then he recalled they were both naked and swiftly banished that thought.

-That's a normal human reaction. Fighting depression with laughter. Kinda like when you hear a man died when a flowerpot fell on his head from the fifth floor or something like that. You are horrified that he died but then you laugh cause he had a funny death and… Well, you get my point.

Peter then heard the sound of Olivia brushing her teeth and he decided to do the same.

_We might have to faux-kiss again. Oral hygiene for the win._

_-_Hey, have you seen my toothbrush?-he inquired casually.

-The pink one?-Peter sensed the tone of amusement in her voice.

-Yeah…-he chuckled.

-I have. It was right next to mine. Do you want me to pass it to you?

-Sure.

After having brushed the teeth, a thought occurred to him:

-Is there a razor blade somewhere? Can you see it?

-Yeah, why?

-I thought I might shave… I haven't shaved in three days… I normally shave every two days or so.

-You're shaving? Does that mean you're preparing for a big date?

-The biggest one yet. You might call it a date with destiny.

Olivia laughed but decided to play along.

-Who's the lucky girl?

-My boss.

-Oh, you don't say? You're dating your boss? Do I smell a pay raise in that case?

Peter really wanted to turn around so badly and to see the gleeful Olivia's face behind that teasing voice. He was certain she was smiling and that was such a rare sight…

-Yeah… It's our first night out and I guess all the girls like tidy, clean shaven goody-two-shoes boys.

He felt Olivia's lips barely touching his ear as she whispered hoarsely to him:

-I like the stubble.

Just hearing her talking to him like that was a major turn on for Peter and he promptly forgot where he was and what he was supposed to be doing.

_Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. _

_Whew. It worked._

-Okay. I'll keep that in mind. No shaving, then.

Couple of seconds later, Peter muttered warily:

-Olivia. I… I need to rinse… The soap from my body and remove the toothpaste from my mouth.

-Oh-he could have sworn she blushed even though he couldn't see her. –Just a moment-Peter heard her rinsing her body quickly.

Thinking about Walter snoring helped Peter make it through the ordeal and avoid imagining Olivia paying attention to… Well, all parts of her body.

-Ok. I'm done. Just… Wait a second. I'll wrap myself up in a towel and come out. I'll tell her you'll be out soon too.

-So when do I pick you up?

-Sorry?

-For the date-he muttered huskily.

-I guess… In a minute, then-she sounded nervous.

-Olivia. It's gonna be okay. We'll do all that we can. Just play along and… Relax. You're gonna be fine. Trust me.

She reached out and briefly squeezed his reassuring hand before leaving the shower cubicle.

Peter quickly rinsed the shower gel from his body and a minute or two later he came out as well, wrapped in a towel and looking for the briefs. Having found them, he turned around again and put them on.

_Okay. It's not so bad. They are tight but… Not so much. And their length is normal so… Life is good._

-NICE COLOR PICK, KEN. IT MATCHES YOUR EYES.

_Oh, the unsub is sooo female. I wonder how come Olivia and I haven't seen this before._

-Thank you.

-APPROACH THE BED.

He could see Olivia already sitting on the bed, combing her hair. Her hand movements were a bit shaky and he understood that was because she was afraid.

-ENJOY YOUR FIRST AND LAST WEDDING "NIGHT", DOLLS.

The main lights went out even though it was early afternoon, and they were left in the semi-darkness. Olivia stood up to face him and a breath caught in Peter's throat.

Her faultless, champagne-blonde silken hair, now perfectly combed, fell loosely over her shoulders, framing her enchanting face.

_But her eyes_-Peter gulped.

Gazing into them was like being a free, careless boy, travelling back in time, and running through the forest, just… being himself. Such a wild shamrock green color, that it could only have been taken out of nature. To look into those eyes was to teeter on the brink of an abyss.

Peter was effortlessly mesmerized by her entire curvaceous figure, which shone like a white beacon in the stormy night, guiding him towards the meaning of his life. Olivia's skin was slightly lighter than ivory, with a metallic pink colored tint to her cheeks. Her pale lips, tightened in a nervous smile, were like a frozen rose, dangerous and beautiful.

The bridal chemise that she was wearing clung to her like a second skin, sometimes seeming loose and flowy, and other times as if it were barely there, but in a completely natural, non-outrageous way.

It was almost as though Olivia floated across the room when she took few hesitant steps towards Peter, so gracefully, unaware of the effect she was having on him.

Peter was awestruck by her beauty, yet he couldn't seem to force himself to move, to go near her. She seemed so different to him now, as if she wasn't the same woman he grew to know and love during these six months, but nevertheless, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

_From the first moment we'd met, I was ensnared. There was no hope to escape. Her magnetism was… Is irresistible, and I… I am weaponless in the face of it. So beautiful. So eerily gorgeous and perfect._

_Olivia. _

The thought of her filled his entire brain, heart and lungs and Peter forgot how to breathe as he finally, instinctively approached her.

He wasn't even aware of the bulge in his briefs which were now unpleasantly tightening until he saw Olivia's cheeks redden and her eyes glance somewhere over his shoulder.

To make things worse, the unsub called him on it as well.

-KEN, KEN, KEN. IS THAT A PISTOL IN YOUR BRIEFS OR ARE YOU JUST GLAD TO SEE BARBIE?

Peter closed his eyes, not recalling he had ever been embarrassed in his life.

-GOTTA LOVE THAT LINE. IT'S FROM THE 1933 MOVIE "SHE DONE HIM WRONG" WITH MAE WEST AND CARY GRANT.

Olivia sensed his discomfort and she hurried towards him, took him by hands, leaning her head on his shoulder and whispering tenderly:

-It's OK. I know. "Visual animals" and "normal male body reaction", right? Promise I won't make fun of you if we ever get out of here.

_God, Olivia, it is so much more than that_-he thought, unable to tell her that, unable to speak at all. He wondered how his voice sounded when he uttered:

-Dunham. Remember when I told you I believed that seeing you in bridal chemise can't be topped?

She gave him a small nod.

-I was right.

Peter embraced her and for several seconds he just stood there with her in his arms, getting used to soft contours of her body, breathing her in, deciding to make these moments they had left together last forever.

_We need to stall. Can I stall? Yes, I most certainly can. I could hold her like this forever._

Olivia gave into his secure embrace, feeling his warm arms wrapping around her and much like Peter had done before, inhaling his familiar smell.

It was different than hugging John. John was so much taller than she was, manly and too strong.

Peter was… Exactly her size, lovable, gentle, lean and soft, like a cuddly teddy bear toy made just for her, which could help her not to be afraid of the dark and sleep through the night. Every touch, every hug seemed easy, spontaneous, sweet and somehow… Normal.

Their eyes collided and she trembled a bit.

_It would almost be like hugging my best friend if not for… For this same torrent I felt yesterday by the pool. These small rivulets of energy that surge through my body whenever he holds me, when he looks at me._

She returned the embrace wrapping her arms around his neck and nervously circling her palms around his shoulders.

-Hey, princess. Relax-he whispered, nuzzling her nose with his and then promptly scratching her cheeks with his stubbled ones, enjoying hearing her sigh.

-You gave the game away, Dunham. Now I know your weakness-he grinned, scratching her neck next, but with extreme care and tenderness.

Just as he was landing myriads of perfect, affectionate, chaste kisses on her forehead, taking it as slowly as he could, music started.

_The whispers in the morning _

_Of lovers sleeping tight _

_Are rolling like thunder now _

_As I look in your eyes _

_I hold on to your body _

_And feel each move you make _

_Your voice is warm and tender _

_A love that I could not forsake_

-HEARTIEST CONGRATULATIONS TO THE GROOM AND BEST WISHES TO THE BRIDE.

-How sweet of her, don't you think? Sending us to our death with the song-Peter tried to joke but Olivia simply hid her face below his chin and he knew she was upset.

Her mind was roaming aimlessly, wondering if she was wrong thinking that Charlie will come back, that he will be there on time.

Not being able to focus on what they were doing, she simply mimicked Peter's moves, and when his hands roamed down her back, she explored his as well, tenderly memorizing a map of the scars he had received to shield her. She wanted to protect him as well. But Olivia didn't know what she could do.

_'Cause I am your lady _

_And you are my man _

_Whenever you reach for me _

_I'll do all that I can_

He swallowed.

-War wounds, darling. That's the life of a soldier.

His lips touched her eyes and her cheeks next, travelling lower, and Olivia tensed.

-Don't worry, Dunham. I said I am not repeating that stupid mistake I committed by the pool-Peter's hands were now on her hips as he was kissing her neck next and Olivia relished in the feeling of being completely safe with him, with another human being who cherished and respected her, who cared about her so much.

Then Peter knelt on the ground, giving himself to her completely, pressing his cheeks onto her stomach and hugging her waist and Olivia instinctively buried her fingers into his hair, feeling him shiver and sensing the moist on her skin.

_He's crying_-she realized, deeply moved by his gesture. Olivia knelt next to Peter and gently wiped out the tears from his eyes, leaning her forehead onto his and comforting him the best she could.

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms _

_When the world outside's too _

_Much to take _

_That all ends when I'm with you _

_Even though there may be times _

_It seems I'm far away _

_Never wonder where I am _

_'Cause I am always by your side_

-She can really pick out perfect songs, can't she?-his voice was hoarse and filled with deep sadness. –Damn it.

-TAKE HER TO BED.

Peter stood up obediently and took Olivia in his arms. A loud groan escaped his mouth as he felt the scars on his back opening, and tiny droplets of blood bursting out.

-Peter…

-It's OK… It's…

Olivia gasped after having felt blood under her fingertips.

-You're bleeding again.

-Well you're heavy, ma'am. How come your momma didn't tell you it's customary to lose some weight before your wedding day?

-Peter, this is serious.

-Don't worry. Don't you worry about a thing, boss.

He placed her on the soft bed and lay on top of her body, leaning on his elbows.

-It's easier like this for me because of the wounds-he whispered. -Are you cold?-he clasped her hands and fingers worriedly. –Your skin feels like ice.

-No, I… I just have poor blood circulation. I've always had it-she whispered.

-And I heard that people with bad circulation are great in bed. Now is my chance to find out.

They smiled at each other.

-I'll warm you up in no time, Dunham. I'll keep you warm…

There was something crystalline in the light beginning of Peter's touch, in a way his fingertips drew the tiny hieroglyphs of reverent wonder down along the curl of her jaw and across the delicacy of Olivia's throat.

He gave her an intense look and let out a long and loud sigh.

-It's not hard at all to pretend-Peter whispered into her ear-to have such a lovely wife. I could never hope to touch you like this, not in my wildest dreams.

His hungry soft lips explored the skin on her neck and then moved slightly lower, stopping just above her bosom.

Olivia could hear him breathing heavily as his hands roamed her thighs and slowly pulled up her chemise, longing to feel her soft silky skin.

She gently tugged on his hair and Peter groaned, disappointed, coming back up as his fingers moved from her legs to her face and her hair.

Their eyes were close once again and they tumbled in each other depths.

Olivia thought no one has ever looked at her with such a mixture of love, desperation, desire and fear. She could hear Peter's heart beating wildly, his pulse quickening and the shivers of his body pressed onto hers.

Their lips were inches away but he kept his promise; he was peppering her cheeks with featherlight kisses instead, always mindful of her reaction.

Strange tenderness welled in her chest for this respectful, kind man, ready to lay his life for her; the man whom she never really knew well before entering the dollhouse and now Peter seemed like a whole new world to her.

Olivia made Peter pause as her fingers traced his lips. He suddenly looked incredibly wary and he even pulled apart slightly, scrutinizing her face. She leaned forward a bit, wanting to taste him, wanting to feel just like he did, to feel alive and fearless again, as she did when they kissed by the swimming pool, wishing to get lost in his touch like Peter seemed to be lost in hers. The song was already nearing its end.

_We're heading for something _

_Somewhere I've never been _

_Sometimes I am frightened _

_But I'm ready to learn _

_Of the power of love_

-Olivia-he muttered warily, sensing that she was pulling him back towards her and seeing her soft, velvet, wet lips approaching his.

She decisively shut her mind as her heart took over and she softly explored his lips with the tip of her tongue.

A shudder and a moan passed through him as his palms cupped her beautiful face. Olivia's fingers lightly touched Peter's forearms and moved slowly up his muscular arms to his bearded cheeks.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, as one of her hands sneaked up around Peter's neck. –Olivia-Peter repeated, entangling his fingers in her hair. –Last time when we… You…

She just slightly shook her head as her tongue begged Peter's lips to part for it.

-Well you don't have to tell me twice-he muttered, obliging her wish.

Their tongues deepened the kiss, dancing and swirling in a gentle, tentative motion.

After several seconds, Peter pulled away and looked at her. He needed to know.

-Do you… Do you see him now?-Peter's voice sounded broken and desperate.

-No-Olivia replied simply, tasting him again tenderly.

Peter was intoxicated with desire, drunk on that kiss and almost fully consumed by lust.

His touch became more eager, more demanding, as he clutched Olivia to him so hard she almost forgot how to breathe. She swayed, slightly dizzy from her mind as her body was flooded with all kinds of sensations.

Peter's kiss gained in speed and in intensity, as one of his hands cupped her breast and another rested on her behind, squeezing it gently.

Olivia gasped into his mouth feeling her body adapting to his rhythm and speed, her tongue instantly responding to his, and her palms caressing his lower abdomen without her fully realizing how they got there in the first place.

The fear of unknown overwhelmed her, as Olivia wasn't accustomed to losing control and she tensed, slowly tugging on his ears, pulling him away and whispering into his mouth:

-Peter. Peter, please, stop. I need you to stop right now.

Peter moaned, disappointed, slowing down, as their lips finally parted. He held her tighter to him, feverishly caressing her hair with his left hand and placing her palm on his heart so that she could hear the way it beat. It beat in time with hers.

Peter comprehended why she told him that the physical attraction wasn't the only key to the successful relationship. Their bodies were perfectly physically entuned. He could feel she wanted exactly the same as he did… Just… not there… Not under those circumstances and not then. She needed to be sure emotionally as well. He started reassuring her.

-Trust me, Olivia. I wouldn't… I wouldn't go all the way now, no matter how much I wanted to. I promised you. And I care about you too much… And I can… I can feel you… You are starting to care about me as well. I'm puzzled by this… By what I am feeling right now when I am with you. This is all so new to me… Having another person's life in the centre of your attention every day… Not thinking only about myself. And… And to think that this might be the last time to hold you like this. It makes me so damn angry and… Impotent. Sad. Why now, Dunham? Now that I sense that we've finally learned how to get along, to work together, to breathe together in unison? Why does this have to happen to us now?

-Peter…I am sorry for…-she caressed his face, not knowing what to answer, feeling exactly the same as he did.

-Hey. It's OK. You behaved as you felt. You stopped me on time. That was the deal.

Peter stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. He knew the charade was over.

-CONTINUE. DON'T CALL EACH OTHER BY YOUR REAL NAMES.

-Um…We have realized we aren't really comfortable with doing something so intimate in front of you. Maybe a black curtain would help? Or if we go under the sheets and leave something to your imagination?

-DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME, KEN.

-Funny. I had a feeling that was precisely why you called us in here in the first place.

-YOU HAVE GOT A POINT, AS ALWAYS. BUT WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME? JUST AS YOUR WEDDING NIGHT WAS BEGINNING… SHE ENDED IT. I THINK I WILL NOT LET YOU CHOOSE WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES. I THINK IT HAS BEEN OBVIOUS FROM THE BEGINNING WHO THE UNCOOPERATIVE ONE IS.

-But you said-Peter gulped. –You said we could choose.

-I CHANGED MY MIND. YOU WILL GO FREE AND SHE WILL HAVE TO HAVE HER LIMBS REMOVED.

-No!-he stood up and picked Olivia in his arms.

-Peter, listen, Peter… It's over. We don't have time anymore. No one is coming. You…-she said tiredly, reconciling with her own destiny. -You should do like she says. At least one of us should survive.

-Well I'll be damned if I leave you, Dunham. Do you hear me?-he growled into Olivia's ear, not letting go of her even for a second, even though his wounds hurt like hell. –Damn it, you can't stop fighting. Not now.

-Leave her alone!-he turned to the general direction of the speakers, now positively furious. -She doesn't feel it! Can't you understand? She doesn't feel it! She's not supposed to die or to get hurt because of that! You seem so obsessed with watching love… Observing how people care one for another. And you apparently don't even know what love is. It's also being able to let go if the feeling isn't mutual. Have you considered that maybe… Maybe I'm just… I'm just not the right guy for her-a tear slid down his cheek and Olivia tensed in his arms… -Or that it isn't the right moment for us?

-WHEN TWO PEOPLE LOVE EACH OTHER NOTHING WILL STOP THEM FROM BEING TOGETHER.

-Does the same go for your parents?-Peter shouted out, recalling the new tactic Olivia suggested to gain more time.

_God, I just hope… Someone… Someone will come and find us._

-WHAT ABOUT THEM?

-Your father left your mother, didn't he?

-HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT?

-It doesn't matter. Is it true?

-IT IS-the unsub's voice grew hesitant and insecure.

**CALEB **Carmichael finally led the search party into the cabin after several hours of incessant walk.

-It... It's here-he said, tiredly.

-What is it exactly that you want us to see?-Broyles grew impatient.

-There is a… Small elevator in the kitchen. It's quite well covered up, literally inside the wall. Perhaps you didn't find it the first time you were here. During the last two months… I would… Send her food and clothes by it.

-How small?-Charlie grew interested. –Could a man fit inside?

-If… If he crouches… I suppose he could.

-But would the chain or the rope support the weight?

-Yes-Carmichael nodded. He was visibly pale.

-Where does it lead?-Broyles inquired.

-To the hallway next to the laboratory… Next to the upper level of the laboratory, that is… The room you would reach would be the room where I used to do my experiments… The room from which you could see the dollhouse, from above… If it is still in the same place, that is.

-Okay. We've heard enough. Let's move, men-Charlie ordered in his raspy voice. –You'll go down one by one and make sure you don't make a noise. We don't know where Rebecca Carmichael is and we have no idea how those machines are activated. If she hears or sees you, she might sense you as a threat and do harm to Bishop and Dunham.

**PETER **sensed the change in the unsub's voice and leaned towards Olivia.

-I think I got to her, Olivia.

-She is his daughter after all-Olivia stated calmly. –Mention his name.

-Caleb Carmichael loved your mother-Peter shouted out.

-HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME?

-I… I've met him-Peter tried to recall the particularities of the conversation between Olivia and Caleb Carmichael. –He told me he loved her. Her name was Lucy, wasn't it?

-SHE DIED-there was a hint of sadness in that sentence.

-She must have loved you very much. Just like my mother loved me-Olivia felt Peter gulp hard as he was still pressing her firmly onto his chest and her head was just below his chin.

-SHE DID. SHE DIDN'T CARE HOW I LOOKED OR HOW I BEHAVED. IT WAS AN UNCONDITIONAL LOVE.

-I… I did a lot of bad things when I was a teenager.

-SO DID I.

-But my mother didn't care. When my father left us… She… She stood by me and… She never said a word, she was so supportive of my behavior even when half of the times I didn't even know what the hell I was doing.

-YOUR FATHER LEFT YOU AS WELL? WHERE IS YOUR MOTHER NOW?

-In the same place as yours-Peter replied sadly and Olivia stared at him incredulously. She had no idea.

_Oh my God. I remember asking him the same question when we were at his family house… Looking for the device to put on Roy McComb's head. He simply said…"That's a story for another time". She… She is dead?_

Olivia caressed Peter's cheek and he kissed her hair devotedly.

-I KNEW WE HAD SOMETHING IN COMMON, I COULD FEEL IT. THAT IS WHY I ALWAYS LIKED YOU BETTER THAN HER.

-My mother died too-Olivia whispered quietly. –She had cancer. I was only fourteen at the time. It was incredibly hard period in my life but I managed to pull through. Maybe this is why I seem so cold and manly to you, like you said yesterday.

-MY MOTHER DIED TWO MONTHS AGO. I AM 21. WERE YOU CLOSE?-the girl hesitantly inquired, for the first time actually speaking kindly to Olivia.

-Very-Olivia fought back tears and it was Peter's turn to squeeze her hand consolingly. –She loved me just like your mother loved you. And I did my best to live up to the image she had about me. What would your mother think if she knew what you were doing here in this room? How you've been hurting people?

-IT WOULD NOT MATTER. I COULD NEVER BE THE DAUGHTER SHE WANTED.

-Every parent loves his or her child exactly the way they are and they would never change them for another-Olivia said tenderly, finally realizing how young the unsub is and talking to her as if she were a child.

-MY FATHER LEFT BECAUSE HE WAS DISGUSTED WITH ME. IT WAS ALL MY FAULT. HE LEFT MY MOTHER BECAUSE OF ME.

-No, honey-Olivia whispered in a reassuring voice. –That is not true. Children normally blame themselves for their parents' discordance but I am certain you were not the reason why your father left. Maybe your Mom and your Dad simply didn't get along anymore. It happens.

She didn't reply. A minute or two passed and Peter clutched Olivia in fright, fearing that they would hear an ominous whirring of the machines any moment and determined to protect her at all costs.

A tiny figure, looking like a seven year old child, clad in white, appeared before them instead, looking at Peter and Olivia from the other side of the glass.

-Are you…

Girl nodded.

-You are 21 years old?-Peter inquired. –And here I was thinking that today's generations were more advanced than before…

Girl managed a smile.

-You do have a great sense of humor, Peter.

-So they say…-he paused.

-Rebecca.

-Becca-Peter immediately chose her a nickname, flashing a smile.

-That's what my mother used to call me.

Olivia felt so sorry for the girl despite the hatred she had harbored for the unsub before having seen her. Not only that she had a stature of a small child, but her voice sounded childlike as well.

_No wonder she didn't want to be seen or heard by the abductees._

-What happened?-Peter inquired calmly. –Was it the machine your father was exposed to?

-Yes-she replied courtly. –This is why I… Look like this. That is why… He left. He tried to fix me, to change the way machine worked, and when he couldn't he left.

-There's nothing wrong with the way you look-Peter was adamant, trying to get on her good side. –You're just shorter than other people but it doesn't really matter. Have you ever gone to school?

Met kids your age?

-No… My mom thought I should stay here with her after he… Left us. She would always call me her little doll. She would say that… If my own father couldn't bear the sight of me… What could I expect from other people?

-But your father… He still cares about you, doesn't he?-Peter remembered. –You told me that… The food comes to you. So he brings you food. Doesn't he? Who else could it be?

-It's him. But he's doing it only because my mom made him promise he'd look after me.

-Why did you choose such way to punish people?-Olivia asked softly. -Breaking limbs like breaking dolls and diminishing people to your size?

-Don't say that they are my size. We are all the same size, my father used to tell me that. And it doesn't matter how big you are physically, people are all the same on the inside. But I couldn't see it, you know. I didn't know how people are on the inside. It is so much more complicated to understand than on the outside. So I had to check it out like this. To bring them here and observe. To see how... Normal people, couples, the ones who are not from the books I read and from the movies I saw. To see how they live and fall in love... But they just wouldn't love each other. I didn't understand what was wrong with them! They were just like my mom and dad. Just like Ken and Barbie. Mom and Dad had a beautiful romantic dinner, they had a swimming pool, they were together for a long time, they had a wedding, they had a house and they had me… But they still didn't love each other enough. Because if they had, my dad wouldn't have left my mom.

-Do you think someone could love me? Someone nice and beautiful as you?-she motioned towards Peter with a shy smile. –You are very lucky, you know that?-she frowned at Olivia who blushed and Peter chuckled before replying.

-I do, Becca-Peter said calmly. –But only under one condition: if you stopped hurting people.

-I didn't want anyone to die. I just wanted to play. And to see how my mum and dad loved each other over and over again, before I came to this world. And the punishment was well deserved when they… When those people didn't want to do what I told them to, when they didn't want to act like Ken and Barbie. But those people would always remain alive, wouldn't they?

-I'm afraid not, Rebecca-Olivia said gently. –Three of them died either of blood loss or because of the way their bodies responded to the way you diminished them.

-I was just playing-she reiterated stubbornly.

–You are simply lonely-Peter hurried to calm her down, not wanting to get her angry and wondering if she could actually be as comprehensive so as to eventually let them both go. -You need to realize what you are doing is wrong. We could help you. There are special people you could talk to and they would help you. I'm sure you would get better eventually.

-I don't want to go out. Everyone will laugh at me. I feel safe in here. I… Relate the laboratory and the dollhouse to the times when my family was whole and when I was happier.

-You wouldn't have to go in the beginning if you didn't want to-Olivia said. –They could come here and talk to you.

-And play with me?

-Sure-Peter smiled. –I would come and visit you as well, Becca.

She opened her mouth to reply but then she suddenly stilled. Both Peter and Olivia could hear the noise behind her and second later, two feds and Charlie appeared with the guns.

-Rebecca Carmichael?-Charlie inquired cautiously. –FBI! Turn around slowly and put your hands above your head! You're under arrest!

-Charlie! Charlie, don't hurt her!-Olivia shouted at him.

-Becca-Peter addressed her and she looked at him like lost and frightened animal. –Becca, I need you to do what he says. I promise you nothing will happen to you.

-You promise, Peter?-she inquired shyly and her palm touched the glass.

-I do-his lips widened in a smile.

**AFTER **Rebecca was taken away willingly, Walter and Astrid, who, in the meantime have also come down to the laboratory by the elevator, finally managed to lift the impenetrable glass dome up from the dollhouse, thus liberating Peter and Olivia. Broyles remained on the surface still, with the rest of the feds and Caleb Carmichael, waiting for his daughter to be brought up there as well so that they can take her into custody.

Charlie went over to Peter and Olivia immediately, as soon as the dome was lifted, to check if they were all right and moments after, he stared at the sight of Peter Bishop wearing nothing but tight briefs and his best friend in some kind of a night gown, lying on the grass and desperately hugging each other as if they were never going to let go, their foreheads joined.

-What the hell is that that you're wearing, Liv?-his husky voice interrupted them.

-It's a long story, Charlie-she smiled at him and nodded as a sign of recognition. –I knew you would come for us-she said nonchalantly and matter-of-factly.

-What the friends are for, Dunham? I was afraid we were too late.

-You were just in time.

Walter and Astrid were already approaching the group as well, with a huge green bag Astrid was dragging along; he ran over to Peter straight away and Olivia moved to stand aside with Charlie.

–Here, I thought you might need these-he handed her a pair of pants, a shirt, pair of shoes and a black jacket. -Me and the boys brought it along. Pretty crazy stuff, huh? The Carmichael family-Charlie scratched his head as Olivia was getting dressed rapidly and pulling her hair in a tidy ponytail.

-Somewhat-Olivia smiled. –I've seen worse. Remember Dr. Claus Penrose and his son Christopher?

-Oh yeah. The extraction of the pituitary gland. That sort of thing. Listen, Liv. I…

-Whatever you do…Don't apologize.

-I should have noticed you two were gone.

-Charlie, not another word. Just tell me this. How long haven't you slept?

-Two days-he stated, staring at her eyes seriously.

Olivia gave him a short stiff embrace and she patted him on the shoulder.

-Well, I guess that pretty much compensates for everything you think you might have done wrong-she beamed at him.

-It's good to see you, Olivia Dunham-he said in earnest.

-It's good to see you too, Charlie-she replied with a squeeze of her hand.

Charlie opened his mouth to say something else but their attention was drawn by Walter Bishop's shouts.

-Peter! Son! Come on, Afro, keep up!

-I'm trying…-she frowned at the mad scientist, pulling the bag along.

-Walter. Astrid. How nice of you to drop by… How do you like my new house? And there you were, saying you were disappointed I still haven't chosen a profession in life. You see? I'm doing just fine. There's a swimming pool as well, if you wish to refresh yourselves after a long journey-Peter grinned, still sitting on the grass in briefs, strangely happy to see his father and his lab partner.

-Don't sit on the ground, Peter! Get up… You'll catch a cold… What are those scars all over your body, son?

-Oh, it's nothing. I was simply abducted and tortured, that's all.-Peter retorted sardonically.

-Come, let me wrap you up in a blanket-Walter hugged him clumsily.

-I'm fine, Walter. I'm not cold. Don't fuss over me. Hey! That blanket is itchy. The last thing I need now is to scratch at my scabs.

-You are not fine. You were abducted. You could have died, son.

-Just to make this clear, Walter. What are you doing here?

-He insisted to come-Astrid said. –He wouldn't stay in a hotel and wait for the news.

-That was pretty reckless and stupid, old man-Peter shook his head at him.

-The girl… She was Caleb and Lucy's daughter, yes?-Walter inquired choosing to ignore Peter's remark.

-Yeah, that was Becca Carmichael. I kinda feel sorry for the poor girl. She was trying to relive the romance between her parents as a memento of her recently deceased mother who used to tell her how her father and she dated when they were young. Moreover, I think she might have developed a tiny crush on me.

-Only you could say that after surviving such a dire situation, Peter-Astrid looked at him incredulously.

-What? It's not my fault I'm irresistible-his stomach rumbled and Walter raised a forefinger in the air triumphantly.

-Aha! You haven't had lunch yet! I knew it! Aspen, open the bag!

-Walter… What's in the bag?-Peter inquired warily.

-Why it's just some chicken soup and blueberry pancakes.

-Hang on a second, let me see if I got this right. Chicken soup? You came all the way out here to bring me chicken soup?

-No-Astrid sighed. -To make things worse, he made me carry the chicken soup, the blanket and the crepes all the way.

-Peter, you were abducted; of course you need chicken soup and crepes-Walter's tone of voice was outraged.

-I don't wanna rain on your parade, Walter but… That soup has turned to ice by now. You've been carrying it around for hours.

-Nonsense, my boy. I put it in thermos.

-Thermos? You've brought a thermos all the way out here? Excellent.

Eventually, Peter obliged, seeing how he really was hungry, and started eating the warm soup. It felt good and he was actually grateful to Walter for bringing it. He sighed contently after having finished.

-This wasn't a bad idea, Walter. Not bad idea at all.

-Of course it wasn't, Peter, you should listen to your father all the time-Walter started his tirade, but when he saw Olivia abandoning Charlie's company and coming over to Peter he abruptly shut up.

-Agent Dunham.

-Walter-she nodded, confused.

-Look Peter, it's Olivia-Walter's gleeful smile was all too knowing.

-I know who she is, Walter. I've been looking at her during the past three days.

-Then you have had a marvelous view, son, haven't you? Come on, Asteroid, let's take a walk around this place, see how it was made-he winked at Astrid pointedly, obviously wishing them to leave Peter and Olivia alone and practically dragging her away from there.

-Once again, my father-Peter smiled amicably trying to appease to Olivia's slightly amused facial expression. -Boss. See you're back in your usual garments-he wouldn't remove his eyes from hers, searching numerous emotions he could see there during their capture but they were either gone or carefully hidden.

-Good job, Bishop-she nodded courtly.

-Thank you. You too.

Olivia stood there looking at him for several seconds longer as if thinking hard about something and then she eventually turned her back to Peter.

-So I'll see you tomorrow in the lab?-she said casually over her shoulder, already walking away in Charlie's direction.

-Yeah. Sure.-he replied mimicking her casual tone of voice and letting out a deep sigh, lowering his head.

_Yeah. Back to normal and to sleeping alone schedule. These three days we have spent here have apparently been an assignment. Nothing more. And here you were thinking she was starting to feel something for you, Bishop. You're a damned fool, that's what you are. _

-Bishop.

She came back. Olivia was there again and a small smile played around her lips.

-What are you doing tomorrow night?

-Um… Let me check my agenda. A) Waltersitting B) Waltersitting C) Waltersitting. Yup. That's pretty much it-he managed a cautious smile.

-Do you wanna go get a drink? Or five?

Peter opened his mouth and then he closed them. Her eyes were sparkling in amusement to his astonishment and confusion.

-What? You've seen me with a whiskey bottle.

-That I have-he replied.

-It just so happens that after I complete typing the report on this case, I will have some free time.

_And that smile again_-his heart was beating incredibly fast.

-We could go to that bar in Cambridge and pick up where we left off. I hope you have more amusing card tricks up your sleeve.

Peter scratched his stubble giving her a wolfish grin.

-The one where we had to pose as brother Rick and sister Stephany? You've really started enjoying roleplaying, haven't you?

-Mr. Bishop. Don't keep the lady waiting-she cocked her head expectantly.

-Sure. Why not?-he tried to play it cool but a wide happy boyish smile he gave her spoke volumes about his content.

-Didn't you tell me you were a fairly good poker player? You're giving your game away-she whispered into his ear and he shuddered unwillingly. –See you tomorrow, Bishop-Olivia left after those words, glancing one last time at him over her shoulder.

Peter went on staring in her direction.

-What a woman.

He hadn't even noticed Walter crept upon him once again.

-Excellent work, son, well done, I heard everything.

-Walter!-Peter whispered back angrily to him. -What did we talk about listening in on other people's conversations? And Olivia was pretty much the one who asked me out. We're in luck Broyles isn't here.

-Now, now, son, I need to know what's happening in my boy's life. Agent Dunham has always struck me as an aggressive female, as the one who was more dominant in your relationship so I am not surprised.

-Walter, what are you rattling off about aggressive females?

-Now Peter, open your mouth… You have to eat some crepes as well, you've barely eaten some chicken soup I brought you…

-I am not eating that, Walter, I am not hungry anymore.

-Always the same problem… Behavioral feeding issues… You would bring your mother to tears when you wouldn't eat as a toddler. Come on now, Peter… Open the hangar… Here comes the airplane-Walter was trying to place a fork with a piece of blueberry pancake into Peter's mouth as Charlie, Astrid, Olivia and an entire team of federal agents were sniggering at Peter behind Walter's back.

Olivia tried to spare him the embarrassment.

-Walter, come on. It's time to go.

-Already? But I haven't seen the dollhouse in detail! And my old machine… I simply must inspect it once again.-his voice became sentimental. –And Peter hasn't eaten his crepes.

-Walter-Olivia smiled patiently to him as if speaking to a child. –Why don't you let him decide when he wants to eat and when he doesn't?

-Nonsense, Agent Dunham, the boy doesn't know whether he's hungry or not half of the time… Lucky for him, you have a certain air of a Dominatrix about you so you'll rein him in just fine…

**THE END**


End file.
